Superbia in Proelio
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Cuando una princesa cae, una bruja se alza. Nuevo fic sobre SB.
1. Chapter 1

Una noche gris, sin luna ni estrellas, se cernía sobre el reino de Lisieux. El invierno había llegado con fuerza y demasiado pronto. En la capital, la nieve cubría los tejados de las cabañas y castillos, bloqueaba las carreteras y plazas. Todo aquel con suficiente sentido común permanecía bajo techo, todo lo resguardado que pudiera. En un país algo más cálido que sus vecinos, el temporal era visto con malos ojos.

Los soldados de la ciudad y la guardia real, obligados a permanecer a la intemperie, se apelotonaban en los puestos de guardia arrebujados bajo sus capas. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría a cometer un delito en mitad de un temporal.

En el congelado jardín, un viejo roble con las ramas llenas de carámbanos se erigía orgulloso en su desnudez. Casi tan antiguo como los muros que lo rodeaban, era mudo testigo de tiempos y reyes pasados. Fue el único presente cuando, de repente, unas llamas verdinegras derritieron la nieve. El fuego creció hasta hacerse casi tan alto como el viejo árbol, pero pasó inadvertido para los ateridos moradores de la fortaleza. Durante un instante, la noche pareció tornarse más negra, si cabe.

Las llamas dieron paso a una silueta humana cuyas facciones fueron definiéndose poco a poco. La figura era alta, excesivamente delgada y demacrada. Se cubría con un vestido de corte; una elegante prenda de seda, de diferentes tonos verdes y negros, y ribeteada de piel. Enmarcaba su rostro una melena larga y lacia, negra como la noche. La piel verde hubiera resplandecido a la luz de la luna; y su rostro alargado hubiese sido hermoso de no ser por la mueca de hondo desprecio de su boca. Sus ojos eran dos pozos resplandecientes; castaños, pero unas vetas amarillas al modo de venas le conferían un aspecto aterrador y antinatural. Debía rondar quizá la veintena, quizá fuera incluso menor. Sin embargo parecía un ente; etéreo, irreal, sin edad.

Sus ropas raídas susurraban con el viento. La nieve se partía a su lento paso. Se dirigió a una poterna, medio escondida por la nieve, y entró directamente en las entrañas de la fortaleza. Ante ella se abría un largo corredor que, llegado a la mitad, se bifurcaba en dos direcciones. La muchacha se detuvo entonces, oteando ambos sentidos. Los caminos estaban iluminados por hileras de antorchas y velas, aunque nadie parecía tomarse la molestia de pasear por ellos. Estuvo quieta varios minutos. Dudaba.

Al final, optó por torcer a la derecha. El pasillo era largo y ancho, pero a diferencia del otro estaba desprovisto de decoración. Las antorchas estaban untadas de un sebo que producía un olor nauseabundo, y estaban distanciadas todo lo posible unas de otras. Así, el corredor ofrecía varios tramos de oscuridad total. La joven avanzaba por ellos como una tétrica sombra a la luz y como la oscuridad misma en las tinieblas. Caminaba silenciosa como un gato.

Una puerta doble daba por finalizado el corredor. La joven la abrió y se encontró con la cálida luz de los fogones de la cocina. Los hornos siempre prendían, porque al fin y al cabo la actividad de la habitación era continua. Dos pequeños pinches de cocina se encargaban de mantener el fuego encendido a todas horas e incluso tenían montones de paja a modo de camastros. La joven sabía que, por la noche, y hasta que empezase el turno de los panaderos, los chicos echaban los leños más gordos dentro de los hornos y luego dormían a pierna suelta. Tenía razón. Cuando entró, los dos muchachos roncaban agazapados en sus jergones. Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, se dirigió a las enormes mesas, donde siempre había comida; sobras de la cena anterior, pequeños trozos que no llegaban a cocinarse y algo sisado de la despensa, cuya llave pendía del cuello del senescal. Allí, atractivo como un pecado, yacía una cuña de queso partido en cuartos. Nada más verlo, la joven apretó el paso y se lanzó contra él, devorándolo sin ni siquiera volver a partirlo en trozos más pequeños. Cuando no pudo más, agarró una gruesa rebanada de pan manchada de grasa. La desesperación afloraba en sus ojos, y también la humillación. ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía? Durante un momento, su mente había quedado en blanco. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Con gesto altivo, dejó la comida mordida de nuevo sobre la mesa y se giró para vigilar a los pinches. Ninguno paraba de roncar. La joven se giró de nuevo buscando la salida. Volvió por donde había venido, con el estómago rugiéndole de nuevo, aunque esta vez era por ardor. Nunca jamás había pasado hambre hasta entonces. Recordaba una vez, cuando alguien le preguntó cómo se sentirían los campesinos al agotarse sus reservas de comida en mitad del invierno. Aquella vez, había frivolizado la respuesta.

Cuando llegó a la bifurcación tomó el camino contrario, que discurría por los corredores destinados a la nobleza. Avanzó pegada a la pared, evitando la luz, porque sabía que la guardia real podría estar al acecho. Subió las escaleras y se introdujo en el ala del castillo exclusiva a la familia real. Buscó su habitación, o la que había sido su habitación hasta hace poco tiempo.

Aunque se dijera que las noticias volaban, no habían sido suficientemente rápidas esta vez. Sus cosas seguían exactamente donde las había dejado. Había libros por todas partes: ordenados en estanterías, amontonados en el suelo y sobre el inmenso escritorio. La joven cerró y echó el pestillo, inquieta. Se dirigió a un armarito donde solía guardar los componentes de alquimia, sacó una barrita de tiza y dibujó un círculo en el suelo. Acto seguido empezó a sacar los libros de los estantes y a apilarlos dentro de él. Cuando terminó, las torres de libros eran casi tan altas como ella y ocupaban casi la totalidad del círculo. Luego arrastró un enorme baúl y se las apañó para meterlo junto a los libros. Dejó los componentes de alquimia en su sitio. Allá donde iba tenía su propio almacén, mucho más grande y completo. Una vez lo tuvo todo, se situó frente a la pila y murmuró unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido. La pila de trastos empezó a disolverse, al igual que el círculo de tiza. Satisfecha, volvió a murmurar, y ella misma desapareció.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, se vio en mitad de un paraje desolador. Estaba en un castillo prácticamente en ruinas, levantado sobre piedra negra en lo alto de una montaña pelada y llena de precipicios. Acababa de materializarse en lo más alto de una de las pocas torres que seguían en pie. La alcoba era bastante grande, aunque vacía. Una cama apoyada contra una pared, muchas estanterías y un escritorio robado de un monasterio. La joven empezó a colocar los libros y el arcón. Mientras lo hacía, un cuervo aleteó sobre el balcón y se posó en uno de los postes del camastro. La joven guardó dos libros de golpe a la par que miraba al cuervo, que graznaba.

-Fiel Amigo, sé bueno y tráeme al cerdo.

Su voz, ácida en Lisieux, sonó sorprendentemente tierna y dulce. El cuervo volvió a graznar, como asintiendo, y echó a volar. La joven siguió apretujando los libros, hasta que se le acabó el sitio de los estantes, y entonces los amontonó en los rincones. Luego echó un vistazo al baúl; estaba repleto de ropa de todo tipo, pero desafortunadamente para ella se había llevado casi toda su ropa de invierno a Glenhaven. Nunca podría recuperarlo. Así que necesitaría robar o fabricarse ropa de invierno.

"…_Pero antes…"_

Una criatura subió renqueando la escalera acompañada del cuervo. Era bastante más bajo que la joven, y rechoncho como un lechal. Su rostro porcino estaba surcado por el miedo.

-¿Ama?

La joven, que estaba arrodillada ante el arcón abierto, lo cerró violentamente.

-¿Pork? –siseó sin detenerse a mirar a su subordinado- ¿Dónde está la comida?

El duende bajó la cabeza mientras se frotaba las manos. Las oxidadas piezas de su armadura vibraban con sus temblores.

-En la…en la…la…-le costaba encontrar la palabra, bien porque tuviera la lengua trabada, bien porque, al igual que sus compañeros, la había olvidado-…La…la…en la despensa, Ama.

-¿En la despensa? –Repitió con falsa dulzura- ¿Estás diciendo que la bazofia que tú y tus compadres guardáis en la despensa se llama "comida"?

Susurró unas palabras, y el duende retrocedió al ver las llamas que empezaban a formarse en la palma de su mano. La joven extendió el brazo y la bola de fuego salió disparada en dirección al animal. El cuervo voló a toda prisa y el duende se encogió de miedo mientras chillaba como un gorrino. La bola de fuego pasó rozándole el casco y terminó estrellándose contra la pared.

-Ya os estáis yendo tú y tus compañeros a buscar comida de verdad.

-Sí…comida de verdad…-balbuceó el duende- Para… ¿Para cuánto tiempo, Ama?

-¿Para el resto de mi vida te vale, imbécil?

El duende asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. La muchacha apretó los labios. Era consciente que, de haber querido, podría haber invocado su propia comida, pero no le gustaba hacerlo. Era un hechizo que consumía demasiada energía para tan poca cosa. Y, por supuesto, no volvería a humillarse buscando las sobras en la cocina de unos padres que acababan de repudiarla.

El cuervo se posó en su hombro y ella le acarició las plumas.

-¿Vienes del castillo, Diablo?

El cuervo graznó y meneó la cabeza, como si asintiera. La joven esbozó una sonrisa y fue a sentarse en el camastro. El cuervo se posó junto a ella, distraído mientras que su ama invocaba una especie de pantalla de humo verde. Conforme ella murmuraba, la neblina empezó a formar una imagen. Primero fue una secuencia de borrones indefinidos, pero, cuando ella finalizó el hechizo, era una escena clara. Cuando la joven miró, se encontró en una pequeña capilla, que ella distinguió como la capilla privada de los reyes de Glenhaven. Estaba llena a rebosar de nobles apretujados en los bancos y contra las paredes, junto a los guardias reales. Un arzobispo vestido con toda la pompa y el boato que requería la situación pronunciaba un discurso en latín. Frente a él, una pareja con las manos entrelazadas. Más atrás, la joven distinguió a sus padres sentados en la primera fila.

-Anda que han tardado –masculló, a punto de deshacer la escena. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar, no pudo alzar el brazo para deshacer el hechizo.

El joven no paraba de sonreír estúpidamente a su prometida. Ella también sonreía, pero de forma casi forzada. La joven bruja, al escrutar su rostro, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Cuando el arzobispo los declaró casados y ambos intercambiaron un beso apasionado, la joven deshizo el hechizo con un gesto violento. Como un reflejo de sus sentimientos, el cielo plomizo empezó a descargar una fuerte lluvia.

Para tratar de despejar la mente, encendió varias velas, sacó papel, tinta y plumas, y empezó a escribir. Tras varias horas, solo le quedaba una hoja. Sin saber exactamente por qué, garabateó un nombre en el pergamino.

Maleficent.

Volvió a escribirlo otra vez, junto a su verdadero nombre, el que había llevado toda su vida.

Maleficent, Neriah.

Estuvo bastante rato observando ambas palabras mientras mordisqueaba la punta de la pluma. Finalmente, a la par que recordaba el origen del nombre de Maleficent, acabó por emborronar su nombre de pila. Acto seguido buscó la última página escrita y leyó a toda prisa la última parte. Todavía quedaba algo de espacio al final.

"_Neriah (Neri), ha muerto"_, escribió,_ "Es hora de que Maleficent se alce"._

* * *

¡Buenas, gente! Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, o que al menos haya estado entretenido. Si he tardado en escribir una nueva historia, lo lamento. Este nuevo fic es una petición (y lo siento también, porque ya no me acuerdo quién me la pidió). Quería que mostrara qué ocurre durante el lapso de tiempo entre que Malefica "nace", por así decirlo, hasta que tiene lugar la maldición. Procuraré actualizarla lo más pronto que pueda y tardar lo menos posible. Ah, y como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos.

PD: Quizás os estéis preguntando qué me he fumado para escribir el título del fic. El título es un antiguo lema de las legiones romanas que significa, literalmente, "orgullo en la batalla". Creo que hace perfecta referencia al carácter de Mal, además de que se acopla en una época en la que ella está "en guerra" con todo el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Fyren Webb tenía el honor de ser el mejor modisto de Castle Hill, si no el mejor de todo Glenhaven. Tenía un lujoso establecimiento en la zona alta de la ciudad, cerca de las murallas del castillo, aunque prefería acudir en persona a los hogares de sus clientes. Era bien conocido que él había diseñado los trajes que lucirían los futuros reyes, tanto los de su boda como los de la ceremonia de coronación. Durante la boda, novios vestirían los colores de sus casas, para que cuando desfilaran juntos todo el mundo pudiera ver la unión de las dos familias, de los dos reinos.

Lamentablemente, no había podido ser así. Los colores apenas resaltaban en la pequeña capilla atestada de gente, y la larga cola del traje de novia no pudo extenderse por completo. Todo lo había visto por sus propios ojos, desde las últimas filas de bancos. La boda se tuvo que celebrar a puerta cerrada, sin más testigos de los estrictamente necesarios. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué habría pasado, pero los rumores corrían como la sangre a través de las estrechas calles de la ciudad. Fyren, que gracias a su profesión tenía las orejas bien abiertas a los cotilleos, los había oído de todo tipo. Una hermana bruja, una fuerte discusión, alarmantes pruebas de actividad en torno a la Montaña Prohibida…

Según le dijo un conde mientras le tomaba medidas para un jubón nuevo, los campesinos ya se referían a sus futuros gobernantes con el muy desagradable sobrenombre de los "reyes malditos". Dichas palabras llegaron rápidamente a oídos de gente demasiado importante, por lo que se decidió volver a hacer pública la ceremonia de coronación. Apenas pasada una semana de la boda, los antiguos monarcas dejarían su cargo en beneficio de su unigénito y su recién adquirida mujercita, los suegros seguirían gobernando sus tierras en calidad de regentes y, añadió el noble con una desagradable risotada, solo cabía esperar que la susodicha mujercita supiera abrirse bien de piernas.

El día de la coronación, como todos los comerciantes de la ciudad, Fyren no abrió su comercio y madrugó para buscarse un buen sitio en la plaza de la catedral. Desde primeras horas, los guardias de la ciudad formaban un cerco en torno a la plaza y sobre las calles aledañas. Ni siquiera el favoritismo de media corte le había asegurado un asiento dentro de la catedral.

Conforme el sol aparecía las calles se fueron llenando de gente expectante, llena de curiosidad por ver a los nuevos reyes. Aun a pesar de los rumores, los jóvenes príncipes seguían siendo muy populares. Cuando la comitiva real salió del castillo cerca del mediodía, fue recibida con vítores. Los príncipes vestían los trajes que Fyren había diseñado especialmente para la ocasión; ella con un traje de brocado verde, a juego con sus ojos, ribeteado de piel de armiño, y él con una larga túnica de corte antiguo, pero solemne y que le quedaba como un guante. Los pendones con el águila de los Uilmara ondeaban a su paso, y justo detrás el corcel rampante de los lexovien.

Los testigos aguardaban dentro de la catedral, y cuando la familia real entró y se cerraron las puertas, alrededor de la plaza se impuso un silencio expectante. Las miradas de todos los presentes se debatían entre las puertas cerradas y el campanario que anunciaría el momento de la coronación. Fyren se había asegurado un sitio junto a la zona acomodada, junto a sus dos criados. Pasó las dos horas que duró la ceremonia atusándose el bigote, sumamente incómodo. Él era el favorito de las damas y caballeros, casi más que los trovadores con sus ridículos instrumentos y estrafalarias vestiduras, y no era justo que tuviera que aguantar el frío como un campesino más.

Ni suplicarle a la antigua reina había servido de nada. Sin embargo, cuando las campanas anunciaron a los nuevos monarcas y estos aparecieron en toda su gloria, Fyren tuvo una idea. La joven y nueva reina parecía amable y gentil cogida del brazo de su marido. Quizás podría ganarse su favor mucho más rápidamente que con la vieja. Así que cuando volvió a su taller buscó a toda prisa el pergamino donde tenía apuntadas las medidas de la joven y, durante los días siguientes, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a fabricar un traje que dejaría con la boca abierta a todas las gallinas cluecas de la corte. Se trataba de un vestido de cola larga y provocativo escote de ala de gaviota. Usó distintas tonalidades de cara tela azul: oscuro en la cintura, que acababa abriéndose como los pétalos de una flor, más claro en la falda y todavía más para la segunda, que se dejaría ver cada vez que se levantara la primera. La fina gasa de ultramar servía para las sobremangas, y por supuesto el hilo de oro serviría como adorno. Una vez lo tuvo terminado, lo envolvió en una caja especialmente encargada para la ocasión. Todo un derroche para su bolsillo, naturalmente, pero era hombre de negocios y sabía ver una oportunidad cuando la tenía ante sus narices.

De este modo, y con el vestido bajo el brazo, solicitó audiencia. Los guardias del castillo lo reconocieron enseguida cuando desfiló ante las puertas, al igual que muchas clientas que se abalanzaron nada más verle para encargarle guardarropa. Dejó los encargos a los ayudantes que lo acompañaban, y con estudiada humildad se presentó ante los secretarios para entregar su valioso presente. Tuvo suerte; los jóvenes monarcas estaban descansando en la biblioteca y estaban dispuestos a malgastar algo de su tiempo para recibir al modisto. Cuando fue anunciado y entró, casi no pudo contener su sorpresa. Coronas en el suelo, los monarcas estaban sentados de cualquier manera sobre una alfombra, arrullados por el fuego de la chimenea. Jugaban al ajedrez.

-Buenos días maese Webb –saludó el rey sin apartar la vista del tablero.

Después de ejecutar la reverencia de rigor, Fyren observó la partida. Aunque apenas sabía jugar, fácilmente podría adivinarse que el joven rey lo estaba pasando mal. Su esposa, que jugaba con las fichas negras, tenía acorralada a su reina. Ninguno de sus clientes hubiese permitido nunca recibirle en medio de una escena tan familiar.

-Buenos también a vos, su majestad. Y a mi señora también, desde luego.

La joven alzó levemente la cabeza para mirar a su marido, y entonces Fyren pudo ver la profunda tristeza de sus ojos, que afloraba a pesar de su intento por sonreír. Nunca en su vida había visto tanto pesar en los ojos de una recién casada, todo lo contrario de la inmensa felicidad que destilaba cuando acudió a tomarle las medidas semanas antes de la boda.

Luego, la soberana extendió solemnemente la mano hacia el tablero, y durante una fracción de segundo pareció dirigirse hacia la torre que se cernía sobre la reina blanca. Sin embargo, en su lugar empujó la cabeza del rey negro, que se inclinó hasta caer sobre un peón. Fyren conocía lo suficiente sobre el juego para reconocer aquel gesto como una rendición.

-Lamento no haber podido haceros llamar antes, maese –se disculpó ella a la velocidad del rayo, sin darle tiempo a su marido a protestar por la partida. Se puso en pie-. Los vestidos que me diseñasteis son hermosísimos, y ni siquiera elogié vuestro trabajo.

"Mi oportunidad", pensó él, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de oportunista.

-Mi señora, el simple placer de trabajar para una beldad como vos es recompensa para mí –entonces, meneó el brazo lo suficiente para que ella reparase en la caja.

La joven reina suspiró, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Si mi señora me lo permite, me gustaría haceros entrega de un pequeño presente para conmemorar vuestros esponsales.

Fyren le extendió la caja con una inclinación algo exagerada que le funcionaba muy bien con las damas de mayor rango. La joven la recogió en silencio, la dejó en el escritorio cercano y, cuando la abrió, su grito ahogado le hizo aflorar una enorme sonrisa al modisto. Durante unos instantes, la joven se quedó con las manos entrelazadas y pegadas al cuerpo, y mientras tanto, su esposo se levantó a toda prisa con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con el brazo, escrutando el contenido de la caja con ojos de halcón. Por su gesto protector, Fyren no pudo evitar que los rumores sobre el día de la boda le pasaran por la cabeza.

-Es…-susurró la joven con voz entrecortada.

El rey se relajó cuando su mujer cogió por fin la delicada prenda y la sacó de su envoltorio.

-Es precioso, maese –tuvo que reconocer el soberano.

-Yo…Os doy las gracias –dijo ella por fin, examinando cada detalle con ojos embelesados.

Fyren no respondió, sino que los dejó recrearse en su nueva obra maestra mientras él lo hacía con su inminente triunfo. Aunque tenía ganados a casi todos los cortesanos y nobles, no podía decir lo mismo en el caso de los antiguos reyes. Y aunque la reina madre solicitaba sus servicios, nunca había estado entre sus modistos favoritos. Tener encandilada a la nueva reina le abriría todas las puertas que hasta entonces le habían cerrado tan groseramente en las narices.

-Podrías estrenarlo esta noche, para la cena con los embajadores. ¿Te animas?

Conforme hablaba, el rey la apretó más contra sí y, al terminar, le estampó un beso en el cuello. La joven contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque no parecía muy convencida con la propuesta. Giró la cabeza hacia Fyren.

-Gracias por el regalo, maese Webb. A decir verdad, no sé qué decir.

-No, mi señora. Gracias a vos por permitirme adornar a una flor tan bella.

En realidad, el encargo había sido cosa de la madre de la novia. Nada más llegar la joven a su futuro reino, Fyren recibió una carta de la reina lexovien con la tarea de vestir a la futura reina, y por ende también a su marido. Junto a la nota llegó un cofre repleto de monedas y una escueta frase en la que se mencionaba su fama a lo largo del reino entero. Pocas cosas podrían aumentar tanto la vanidad y las ganas de trabajar de un hombre como él.

La joven volvió a doblar el vestido y a dejarlo cuidadosamente en la caja. Cuando volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el modisto, él detectó lleno de satisfacción que la pesadumbre había menguado considerablemente.

-No os di las gracias por los otros dos vestidos, pero me resarciré. He hablado con mi esposo –e intercambió una mirada con el rey-, y he decidido haceros mi modisto personal. ¿Qué os parece? No os pido que trabajéis en exclusividad para mí, pero sí os solicito un trato preferente.

"_¡Premio!"_, quiso gritar el modisto. Contempló los ojos del rey, que observaba hipnotizado a su mujer. Un hombre que mirase de aquella forma a una mujer era como un esclavo. Cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, él se la proporcionaría. Su plan había funcionado pero, de todas formas, fingió emocionarse.

-Oh… ¡Eso sería un honor, su majestad!

-Me alegro de ello.

Una vez terminada la conversación, los jóvenes monarcas parecieron perder el interés en su persona.

-Mi señora lucirá el vestido esta noche, maese, y os estamos muy agradecidos por él. Ahora, si no os importa, queremos estar solos.

-Claro mi señor. Me voy enseguida.

Caminó hacia atrás para no darles la espalda y salió después de hacer una floritura con la mano. Esperaba contener su emoción hasta llegar a su taller, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una estúpida sonrisa nada más cerrarse la puerta de la habitación. Así que echó a andar en dirección a la puerta principal, a buen ritmo y con la cabeza bien alta.

Los corredores solían estar bastante transitados ahora que el castillo estaba hasta arriba de invitados, pero cuando Fyren los atravesó los encontró desiertos. Debería haberse extrañado, como mínimo, pero estaba tan contento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Conforme caminaba, parecía que el sol entraba cada vez menos a través de las ventanas. Una especie de neblina verde se coló por ellas, descendió por las paredes y empezó a reptar a ras de suelo, justo detrás de él. Como serpientes, se deslizaron hasta llegar a sus pies y entonces lo agarraron por los tobillos.

Fyren se paró en seco cuando la niebla le dio un tirón. Miró abajo, a la niebla, y trató de gritar. Pero nada más abrir la boca sintió un tirón mucho más fuerte, tanto que salió despedido hacia atrás. A su alrededor todo se difuminó; lo único que veía era un abanico de formas multicolores mientras aquello lo arrastraba. Cerró los ojos para no marearse, hasta que de pronto sintió que se le soltaban las piernas. Cayó desde lo que le pareció un abismo, y cuando tocó el suelo se le cortó la respiración. Como había caído de costado, tenía todo el lado derecho del cuerpo dolorido y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Levántate de una vez, que tampoco ha sido para tanto –dijo una voz.

Fyren parpadeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza y trató de ponerse en pie, tratando de distinguir donde estaba. Cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad, se descubrió en mitad de una oscura y enorme sala circular, en un ruinoso castillo de piedra negra. Sobre un enorme pedestal, sentada en un trono con forma de murciélago, una joven con las piernas cruzadas. Fyren estaba seguro de no haberla visto en su vida, pero aun con todo sintió un rastro familiar en su gesto frío y distante.

-Vamos, arriba –lo apremió la joven mientras se hacía un tirabuzón con un mechón de su cabello negro azabache. Fyren giró sobre sí mismo, buscando desesperadamente alguna pista sobre su ubicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Y qué importa dónde estés? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me preocuparían más mis próximas palabras.

La joven se aproximó al borde del pedestal. Debía tener la misma edad que la reina, aunque la sacaba una cabeza y era mucho más delgada. Y, por todos los santos, ¡su piel era verde como el pecado! De pronto, Fyren cayó. Delante tenía a la hermana díscola, la que según los rumores era una bruja. Ahora los creía a pies juntillas.

-¿Qué…? –empezó, pero ella alzó rápidamente el brazo para hacerle callar, y él estaba demasiado asustado para contradecir cualquier cosa.

-Te he estado observando…Humm, cómo era, ¿maese Wobb?

Fyren odiaba que le faltasen el respeto a su vanidad, por lo que, sin pensar, se apresuró a responder:

-Webb…

Entonces la muchacha hizo un barrido con el brazo y una ola de fuego verde salió disparada hacia él. Fyren se agachó a tiempo para que solo se le chamuscara la punta de su tupida melena, y mientras tanto la joven fruncía peligrosamente el ceño.

-Como sea –siseó.

Fyren buscó en su memoria los rumores oídos sobre aquella joven. Alguien le había dicho su nombre, pero él no podía recordarlo. Empezaba por Ne.

-Ne…Ne…Ne…Neri…-de pronto, como una revelación, surgió la palabra-. Neriah. Sois… ¿Neriah de Lisieux?

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos mientras que en su cara afloraba una sonrisa de falsa dulzura.

-¿Aprecias en algo tu vida? Yo diría que no. No pareces el mismo tipo que vi haciéndole la pelota tan descaradamente a la nueva reina.

Fyren tragó saliva. Tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso si quería conservar el pellejo. Cuando sopesó sus futuras palabras, su instinto de hombre de negocios volvió a aflorar. Aquella joven debía querer algo de él; ¿para qué haberle traído, si no? La observó cuidadosamente: era alta para tratarse de una jovencita, y tan delgada y demacrada que parecía consumida. El vestido que lucía era demasiado fino para un ambiente tan cálido. Además, estaba muy desgastado por el uso continuo.

-Es un traje magnífico, maese.

-¿Qué desea…?-tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¿Qué deseáis de mí, mi señora Neriah?

-Ya no soy Neriah de Lisieux –continuó ella con voz melosa-, ni lo seré nunca jamás. Segundo fallo, maese. Espero que no haya un tercero.

"_Por supuesto, maldita diablesa"_, se dijo Fyren, recordando todos y cada uno de los rumores que había escuchado los días anteriores. Antes apenas los daba crédito, y ahora estaba ante el mismo demonio. Esta oportunidad iba muchísimo más allá de convertirse en el modisto de una niña.

Estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Fyren apoyó las manos en la fría piedra y, del mismo modo que los sarracenos allende del mar, se inclinó para tocar el suelo con la frente.

-Mi señora Maleficent, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?

La joven ensanchó su sonrisa, tanto que pudo verle una hilera de dientes blancos como la luna.

-Eso me gusta más.

-Me alegra complaceros, mi señora. Decidme qué queréis que haga.

Maleficent bajó del pedestal a paso lento. Un cuervo entró volando por una de las enormes grietas del muro, aleteó por la sala y se posó grácilmente sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece empezar con un traje?


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la bruja decidió enviar a Fyren de vuelta a Castle Hill ya era noche cerrada. Tras volver a pasar por la desagradable sensación de la ida, el modisto se encontró en un callejón sin salida del barrio bajo de la ciudad. Se puso en pie entre bamboleos y, en el proceso, tropezó con una caja de botellas de vino barato. Quedó de nuevo en el suelo, impregnado de olor a bebida y, mientras agarraba una de las botellas para tirarla contra la pared del edificio contiguo, un par de figuras encapuchadas, iluminadas por las antorchas, hicieron su aparición. Nada más verle, se quitaron las capuchas, se abalanzaron sobre él y, mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse, Fyren los reconoció como dos de sus aprendices que se alojaban bajo su techo.

-¡Maestro, por fin! Os hemos buscado por toda la ciudad –decía uno.

Los dos muchachos le alisaron la ropa y le adecentaron la capa y el sombrero. Fyren se quedó escrutando la botella vacía que todavía sostenía en la mano. No tenía fama de bebedor, pero sí se sabía que, cuando la ocasión de verdad lo requería, era capaz de acabarse un barril entero él solo. Sus dos aprendices, al ver la mirada ausente de su maestro, intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

"Ya deben saber que me he ganado a la reina", se dijo el modisto. Aquel acontecimiento bien requería una buena copa de vino, o una botella entera. Era buena excusa hacerle creer a la ciudad que había pasado la tarde dándole a la bebida. Para dar más verosimilitud a su treta, dio un par de tambaleantes pasos.

-Maestro, ¿os encontráis bien?

-Está tan borracho que ni se entera de donde está –rió uno de los chicos.

-Pues venga, vamos a meterlo en la cama. No estará de buen humor por la mañana.

Fyren se dejó conducir a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a su taller, y cuando sus aprendices lo abandonaron en el lecho sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despejarse a toda prisa. En su ostentoso cuarto tenía habitado un pequeño taller donde trabajaba en el más absoluto de los secretos. Se dirigió a la baldosa suelta del suelo, donde guardaba un cofre con los apreciados bocetos de sus mejores diseños. Lo abrió con cuidado, sacó un montón de pergaminos en blanco y se los llevó a la mesa de dibujo. Cogió una gastada barra de carboncillo. Lo sostuvo un instante ante el papel en blanco, mientras que su mente trataba de asentar la nube de ideas que sobrevolaba en su cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua y empezó a dibujar.

Cuando sus criados acudieron a despertarle bien entrada la mañana, continuaba dibujando.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de la boda real llegó la navidad a Glenhaven. Cuando la nieve empezó a apelotonarse sobre la Montaña Prohibida, Maleficent se atrincheró en su nueva cámara. Sus mascotas aparecían día tras día llevando en sus manazas toda la comida que habían podido robar de las aldeas, y se encargaron de habilitar una despensa en condiciones bien separada de sus propios alimentos. La joven no le preocupaba gran cosa dónde estuvieran o qué hicieran, siempre y cuando acudieran cuando los necesitara. Solía pasear por la fortaleza y cocinarse su propia comida. Estudiaba, escribía, pero apenas salía de su mutismo. Cuando se aburría, o cuando la añoranza la abrumaba, observaba la vida del reino. El hombrecillo que había elegido, Webb, estaba pasando las fiestas a lo grande. La siguiente vez que lo reclamó, el hombrecillo apareció con varios vestidos bajo el brazo, así como camisones, ropa interior y complementos. Lo subió a su cámara y se fue probando las prendas una a una. Se trataba de vestidos especialmente diseñados para el frío de la Montaña, de tonos violetas y negros para combinar con el tono de su piel. Eran hermosos, pero aun con todo rechazó la mayoría, y los que se quedó lo hizo por necesidad. Cuando el modisto vio cómo se amontonaban los trajes, las tocas y los velos, su mueca de disgusto fue tan exagerada que hasta pareció que las puntas del bigote se curvaban en consonancia a su boca.

-¿No…? –balbuceó, y Maleficent agitó levemente la cabeza a modo de fastidio. Estaba bien que la temiera, pero su gimoteo constante se le hacía insoportable- ¿No os arregláis el cabello, mi señora?

La joven había ampliado el mobiliario de su cámara, que ahora contaba con una especie de tocador con espejo incluido. Mientras hablaban, ella se cepillaba el oscuro cabello con mimo.

-¿Para qué? –le espetó-. Te recuerdo que no tengo delante ninguna vieja dama que arrugue la nariz al verme sin toca. Además, me gusta llevar el pelo suelto.

Las muchachas jóvenes solían llevarlo así, tanto en Glenhaven como en su patria natal, Lisieux. Allá era costumbre que incluso las casadas lo lucieran descaradamente, no así en su país de acogida. Era una de las pocas tradiciones que a la joven bruja le gustaba mantener.

Webb seguía plantado en silencio ante la pila de descartes. _"Qué soberanamente imbécil que es"_, se dijo. No sólo lo había elegido por su habilidad, sino por su posición. No era noble y pasaba fácilmente desapercibido, y además tenía los oídos bien abiertos a todo lo que ocurría en la ciudad. Dejó el cepillo en su sitio y se giró suavemente.

-Seamos francos. No quiero vestidos de corte. No voy a contonearme como un pavo real ante cientos de gansos. Quiero algo que le diga al mundo quién soy. ¿Lo comprendes, ratón?

-¿Ra…ratón? Eh…Esto…Por supuesto, mi señora.

Maleficent sonrió. Encogido ante ella, el modisto parecía un ratón acorralado, con los bigotes tiesos y el rabo entre las piernas.

-No pienses que voy a quedarme enclaustrada en este castillo.

-Claro que no, mi señora. Me pondré a ello enseguida.

La joven se giró hacia el balcón, donde se posaba su Fiel Amigo. A su señal, el cuervo salió volando y se posó junto a ella, abriendo las alas para que se las acariciara.

-¿Cómo están los ánimos en la ciudad, ratón?

Webb cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Intentaba no mirarla directamente, aunque ella dudaba de si era por temor, por reverencia o por puro peloteo.

-Esta noche se celebra un gran baile en honor del cumpleaños del rey Stefan, y tengo el honor de estar en la lista de invitados.

Ella bufó.

-Dime algo que no sepa, ratón.

Fyren tragó saliva y ejecutó una reverencia. Tenía una buena colección de rumores, pero creía que el cumpleaños del rey era el más jugoso de todos. Así que buscó a toda prisa algo que pudiera interesar a su joven y pérfida señora.

-Los nuevos regentes permanecerán en el castillo hasta pasadas las fiestas. Los viejos reyes ansían retirarse, pero la suegra de la joven reina se ha obstinado en ayudarla a aprender a gobernar un reino.

Maleficent no sonrió, pero por ahora estaba satisfecha.

-Quiero que acudas a esa fiesta, y sobre todo quiero que te enteres de todo cuanto se refiere a nuestras adoradas majestades.

-Sí, mi señora.

-Y tampoco te olvides de los vestidos.

Fyren se sentía dividido entre el reto que suponía la tarea y la incertidumbre sobre la misma. La joven había dejado bastante claro que no le gustaba la ostentosidad, y sin embargo le pedía algo que destacara como una maravilla. Entonces, envuelto en la duda, sacó la valentía necesaria para preguntar con franqueza.

-Por supuesto que no me olvidaré. Pero, si se me permite preguntar, ¿qué buscáis exactamente?

La joven lo miró fijamente, del mismo modo que cuando le lanzó la bola de fuego. Fyren se encogió de miedo, esperando lanzarse al suelo tan pronto como ella alzara el brazo. Pero aquello nunca llegó. En su lugar, la joven se puso en pie lentamente, mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios rojos como la sangre. Se trataba de un gesto sincero, natural, el de una muchacha de dieciséis años.

-Venganza, ratoncito mío –musitó dulcemente a la par que acariciaba el pico del cuervo-. Simplemente venganza.

* * *

Webb apareció en su taller instantes después. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la velocidad, pero todavía seguía sintiéndose mareado. Sacudió la cabeza, se despejó, y llamó a sus criados para que lo vistieran. Lo bueno que tenía la navidad para él era que tenía finiquitados todos los pedidos hasta la primavera siguiente, por lo que no tenía que rendir cuentas a casi nadie en cuanto a trabajo. Sin embargo cuando las campanas de las iglesias resonaron anunciando la hora, Fyren se vistió a toda prisa. Tenía tiempo de sobra, pero no quería perderse ni un instante de la fiesta. Los criados y aprendices se dieron mucha prisa al verlo tan irritado, y en muy poco tiempo el modisto lucía un hermoso traje de corte confeccionado por él mismo, expresamente diseñado para la ocasión. Incluso había alquilado un palanquín para acudir al castillo a lo grande. Ni siquiera le solicitaron invitación cuando atravesó las murallas, y Fyren hinchó el pecho como un pavo real ante la corte entera. El gran salón no estaba lo que se dice a rebosar, pero la corte en pleno y muchos nobles invitados pululaban entre las columnas formando pequeños grupos, bebiendo del vino que llevaban los pajes. Fyren se abrió paso entre la multitud, analizando la escena en detalle, buscando alguna conversación digna de ser escuchada. Muchos de los presentes vestían prendas hechas por él, y aquello lo satisfizo sobremanera. Algunos se le acercaban para elogiarle su gran ascenso social; otros, los más puristas, parecían altamente sorprendidos de que un hombre de baja estofa hubiera llegado tan alto.

"_A esos desagradecidos tengo que cobrarles el doble la próxima vez que acudan a mí ¡Y les voy a dejar el culo lleno de alfilerazos!"_, se dijo. Su espíritu de comerciante le impedía perder un cliente por imbécil que este fuera, siempre y cuando pagara contante y sonante.

* * *

La joven observaba la sala en silencio, con el labio inferior medio escondido en la boca. Diablo iba y venía, nervioso. Estaban a solas en la inmensa fortaleza, pues hacía poco acababa de mandar a sus bestias a hostigar otra vez las aldeas cercanas. Además, acababa de mandar otra ventisca a Lisieux. No tenía nada en contra de sus paisanos, pero los había elegido como campo de pruebas, así como los niños de Castle Hill cuando era niña.

A través del marco de neblina verde, los invitados paseaban, bebían y charlaban animadamente. La coronación había terminado de disipar el horror del día de la boda, al menos entre las clases pudientes, y la hermana díscola parecía un recuerdo del pasado.

Diablo se posó sobre uno de sus libros y abrió las alas. Tras apartar al cuervo y abrir el volumen para examinar un posible deterioro, Maleficent sonrió.

Cuánto iba a divertirse aquella noche.

* * *

Fyren se abría paso entre los invitados copa en mano, con las orejas bien abiertas y la boca curvada de satisfacción. Las inmensas puertas del castillo se cerraron rato después, dándole a entender que estaban presentes la totalidad de los invitados. Los jóvenes monarcas todavía no habían aparecido, pero aparecerían en breve. Los dos criados que Fyren había traído consigo sostenían el regalo para el rey, una gualdrapa para su corcel de guerra con los colores de la familia real. Por supuesto le había costado una fortuna, pero era un derroche necesario que había pagado con los beneficios del nuevo traje de su mujer.

Una fanfarria anunció a los reyes, que bajaron las escaleras ante la inclinación colectiva. Ella llevaba el vestido que el modisto le había regalado, y los grititos ahogados de las señoras fueron para él mejor panacea que el más exquisito de los vinos. El rey se mostraba serio y orgulloso, o lo habría parecido de no ser por las furtivas miradas de bobo que le lanzaba a su mujer cada dos por tres. Ambos tomaron asiento solemnemente, y entonces el senescal fue anunciando uno a uno a los invitados. Empezó la audiencia presentando al regordete rey de Gaiforte, Hubert, amigo del rey desde la adolescencia de éste. Para ser tan bajito tenía un vozarrón que hacía un gran eco, y vestía de forma mucho más ostentosa que su colega, de lo que se deducía su gran ego. No traía acompañante, pero por lo que pudo averiguar Fyren poco después, el rey no tenía esposa ni quería casarse. Ya había estado casado una vez, pero su mujer había muerto atacada por proscritos hacía tres años.

Después del rey gordo les tocó el turno a los regentes y a los padres del rey, y más tarde a los embajadores, a los nobles y, por fin, a aquellos que no eran de alta cuna. Fyren fue llamado de los primeros, por encima de muchos ricos y poderosos comerciantes de la ciudad. Se presentó ante la familia real, ejecutó su exagerada y conocidísima pose, felicitó al rey con efusividad y esperó pacientemente a que el monarca hablase.

-¿Qué me habéis traído, Webb? Espero que no sea más ropa –le soltó el monarca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra- ¡Mi señora está tan entusiasmada con vos que ya no tiene sitio para guardar todos los trajes que nos ofrecéis!

Rió, y la corte entera con él. Era una broma desenfadada y sin mala intención, y Fyren decidió seguirla. El soberano parecía otro comparado con los días anteriores, e incluso su mujer esbozó una sonrisa cuando él hizo la gracia. Exhibiendo otra más amplia para mostrar su complacencia, ordenó a sus criados que se acercaran con la gualdrapa.

-Ya que mi señor está harto de que le vista, al menos permitidme vestir a alguien que a buen seguro se quejará menos que su alteza.

Antes de que el rey pudiera responder, los criados mostraron la gualdrapa extendida. Al ver la prenda, la corte en pleno se echó a reír. Damas y caballeros, reyes y embajadores, e incluso los padres de los reyes. Sin embargo, el rey Stefan no pareció tomarse la treta con tan buen humor…hasta que giró la cabeza y vio a su mujer. La joven se había llevado las manos a la cara para disimular, pero las carcajadas eran tan evidentes que su gesto era inútil.

-¡Sí, siempre y cuando no os arree una coz! –consiguió farfullar en medio del ataque de risa.

El rey sonrió de oreja a oreja y se unió gustoso a la juerga. Luego se puso en pie, se acercó al modisto y alzó una mano para hacer callar a la multitud. Se cruzó de brazos ante él, recuperando el gesto serio. Aun con todo, estaba exento de la frialdad y la lejanía propias de los reyes.

-Sois mejor bufón que sastre, maese. Debería buscaros un gorro lleno de cascabeles y estampároslo en la cabeza, pero mi reina se entristecería.

Recogió la gualdrapa y se la entregó a sus propios pajes, que la amontonaron con cuidado junto a la pila de regalos. Una vez terminado su tiempo, Fyren volvió junto a la multitud. Los regentes lexovien lo aguardaban en primera fila.

-Maese Webb –lo saludaron con refinado acento, acento que su hija prácticamente no tenía.

El rey Morvan y la reina Maël hacían muy buena pareja. A pesar de la edad, ambos eran altos y bien proporcionados. Sin embargo, los dos parecían haber envejecido horrores desde el día de la boda.

-Me alegra conoceros por fin. Mi Fleur no deja de hablar maravillas de vos –dijo la mujer. Mientras tanto, continuaba la audiencia.

-El placer es mío, sus majestades. Y mi señora es muy buena conmigo.

Ambos le felicitaron por los vestidos de su hija, aunque hubo un incómodo silencio cuando la reina Maël se lamentó de que la cola del vestido de novia no hubiera podido destacar en la capilla tanto como lo habría hecho en la catedral. Fyren se fijó en que los dos evitaban mencionar en lo posible el día de la boda, y que ni se molestaban en mencionar a su segunda hija, por lo que no pudo entrever si estaban entristecidos por el negro destino que había escogido. Estaban ansiosos de pasar página y lo demostraban pegándose continuamente al único vástago que les quedaba.

-Bien, amigos –anunció el rey en ese momento-. Supongo que después de este rato a palo seco vuestras tripas estarán rugiendo, ¡así que todos arriba al salón de banquetes!

Fyren se vio arrastrado por la marea que subía escaleras arriba mientras los reyes esperaban a subir los últimos. El salón de banquetes consistía en varias mesas de un largo exagerado, cubiertas por manteles de buen tejido escarlata ribeteado en hilo de oro. Sobre ellos, bandejas y bandejas repletas de viandas de todas clases, incluso de fruta fresca traída de la lejana Ándalus. Asignaron a Fyren un sitio entre nobles de alto rango, y los reyes ocuparon sus sitios sobre una palestra junto a una pared repleta de escudos de armas, con un enorme tapiz de San Jorge dando muerte al dragón. El joven rey los invitó a comer proponiendo un brindis por su esposa, al que todos los presentes respondieron entusiasmados. Acto seguido los sirvientes empezaron a servir el primer plato, un jugoso entrante de delicioso olor, mientras los trovadores tañían amenas canciones y los bufones empezaban con las acrobacias. Después de relamerse nada más verlo, Fyren se dispuso a comer, cuando de pronto un enorme chillido parecido a un rugido inundó la sala con gran estrépito.

Los comensales se miraron unos a otros, entre sorprendidos y asustados. El joven rey se puso rápidamente en pie mientras asía con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. El rugido volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez más lejano. Fyren se quedó clavado en el asiento de puro miedo.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! –berreó el rey, haciéndose oír por encima de los murmullos.

De nuevo el rugido, y aquella vez todas las cabezas se giraron al unísono para observar por los ventanales. Un soldado entró corriendo a la sala, presa del pánico, y se arrodilló ante la palestra y, ante la perpleja corte, anunció:

-¡Su majestad, mi señor, un dragón! ¡Una bestia negra como la noche! ¡Está atacando la ciudad!


	4. Chapter 4

Un libro abierto sobre la mesa mostraba sus iluminaciones a la luz de luna. Una bestia se erguía orgullosa ante el insensato que osaba hacerle frente, mientras que su presa yacía desvalida a sus pies. El dragón mantenía abiertas las alas en gesto de desafío, las garras amenazantes y los dientes afilados como mil cuchillas. Los bordes de la página estaban mellados, y el pergamino seco y quebradizo por el uso. Maleficent lo había abierto muchas veces durante su infancia, aunque sin molestarse con su lectura. Simplemente se limitaba a mantenerlo abierto, con un separador para fijar la página, y observaba la escena en absorto silencio. Aquella noche también se quedó mirando, aunque sus ojos iban mucho más allá del papel…

"_Fíjate bien. Esto que voy a enseñarte es una de las mayores proezas jamás conseguidas por aquellos de nuestra clase. Ahora bien, sólo lo haré una vez, pues es muy peligroso"._

_El hombre que hablaba era de constitución recia y ojos algo rasgados como los de un gato. Era de origen oriental, aunque la influencia de Occidente también estaba marcada en él. Su piel era clara, y su cabello, castaño, por no hablar de su altura. Decía ser de Trusso, pero Neri no había oído hablar de ese reino en toda su vida._

"_¿Por qué es peligroso?", inquirió la niña._

"_Lo verás cuando ejecute el hechizo. Ahora, mantente alejada"._

_La joven aprendiza obedeció en silencio. Estaba que no cabía en sí de los nervios pero, como joven dama que era, controlaba sus emociones externas. Así que aguardó, las cejas juntas en expresión concentrada y la boca inexpresiva, a que su maestro terminara de distanciarse. Acto seguido murmuró unas palabras, y una lengua de fuego lo consumió. Neri dio un paso atrás, aunque no de sorpresa. No era la primera vez que veía a su maestro rodeado de fuego, e incluso ella misma lo había sentido en sus propias carnes. Eran llamas que no quemaban, cálidas y palpitantes como un corazón. El brujo extendió las manos al cielo y su figura quedó completamente envuelta por el fuego, que crecía y crecía hasta llegar a lo que Neri pensó que eran las nubes. La niña cerró los ojos un momento para protegerse del fogonazo y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró a su maestro transformado en un magnífico dragón de escamas rojas como el Sol._

_Neri se dejó llevar por el asombro, pues nunca había visto una bestia tan espectacular y tan poderosa. Una bestia que sin embargo era su maestro transformado. Ivosh abrió las alas y rugió, más orgulloso y potente que ningún león, y volvió a transformarse. Al poco volvía a su forma humana, tan alto y fuerte como siempre, aunque resollaba y bufaba como una mula de carga. Tuvo que apoyarse contra una roca mientras su joven aprendiza iba hacia él mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

"_¡Ivosh, maestro, ha sido increíble!", musitó la niña, mientras que el mago trataba de recuperar el resuello. "¿Cuándo podré hacerlo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Quiero transformarme yo también!"_

_El brujo sonrió amablemente como un padre ante su hija entusiasmada. Lo hacía cada vez que la niña lograba conjurar bien un hechizo, o cuando estaba particularmente contenta. A Neri le recordaba a su propio padre cada vez que sonreía, y aquello le hacía mitigar un poco la morriña del hogar._

"_No puedes transformarte ahora", le explicó. "Sólo un hechicero de excepcional poder es capaz de alcanzar esta forma. Esfuérzate, estudia y desarrolla tu poder, y entonces te convertirás en un dragón"._

_La niña asintió, firmemente convencida. Sin embargo, al poco preguntó:_

"_Maestro, ¿por qué es tan peligroso transformarse en dragón?"_

"_Requiere una cantidad tremenda de energía mágica que te deja consumido por dentro, y si no mira cómo estoy ahora mismo. Además, aunque reconozco que una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo es durante el instante en que se alza el vuelo por primera vez, no sería sensato aparecer en público en forma draconiana."_

"¿Para qué estudiamos el hechizo, entonces?", había preguntado Neri, sin comprender la utilidad del hechizo. Su maestro se había limitado a responder que lo comprendería una vez se transformara por primera vez. Inclinada sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo torcido, Maleficent gruñó con el recuerdo.

Diablo devoraba los restos de una rata cerca del fuego que su ama mantenía encendido. La joven lo acarició con cariño, aunque el animal hizo caso omiso de ella. Volvió a mirar el libro, y esta vez sonrió. Recordaba vivamente a su maestro, el hombre que le inició en el arte que había convertido en su vida, aquel que le había enseñado a hacerse preguntas, a cuestionarse el orden establecido. Aunque más tarde descubriera que su intención era solamente provocarla para averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar, el fruto de sus largas charlas había germinado con fuerza en el corazón de la joven aprendiza.

Lo admiraba por ello, por su valentía y su poder, por haberse interesado en la segunda hija del último vástago de una dinastía en decadencia, demasiado ocupado en los grandes planes que guardaba para su primogénita. Pero había llegado a introducirse demasiado en su vida, a atravesar una barrera inexpugnable. La joven Neri no podía deja que se asentara al otro lado de esa barrera, ni tampoco permitir que otra persona, por muy querida que fuera, la atravesara. Aunque le doliera, su maestro debía pagar su intromisión.

Hacía pocos días, Maleficent había descubierto un esqueleto hecho pedazos apilado en la sala principal. Los huesos estaban astillados y roídos, sin rastro de carne, y del cráneo apenas quedaban los huesos faciales. Sin embargo conservaba algunos jirones de tejido pútrido y descolorido por el tiempo, y la joven lo distinguió como la túnica negra y plateada de su antiguo maestro. A modo de macabro homenaje, después de deshacerse definitivamente del muerto, reconstruyó la calavera lo mejor que pudo y la guardó en su cámara, sobre un mullido cojín de fieltro negro y plateado.

-No te lo tomes a mal –le dijo al cráneo, manteniendo la misma sonrisa de suficiencia, alzando la cabeza hacia los huesos como si éstos fueran a responderle-. Entonces no tenía habilidad suficiente para matarte yo misma, lo sabes. Echarte a mis niños me dolió a mí más que a ti.

El cráneo la observaba con la siniestra sonrisa de los esqueletos, escrutándola con sus vacías cuencas que miraban sin ver.

-¿Ves? Sabía que no lo tendrías en cuenta.

La joven se puso en pie y cerró el libro. Para entonces, el cuervo había terminado su cena y se ordenaba el plumaje. Al ver caminar a su dueña escaleras abajo, Diablo la siguió, volando cerca de ella, aunque siempre a mayor altura para dar un graznido de alarma al ver a un enemigo. Era una conducta innata en el animal que Maleficent no cuestionaba. Su cuervo era el animal más inteligente que había conocido, y también el más acorde con su personalidad. Casi sentía la necesidad de agradecérselo efusivamente al joven que se lo había entregado cuando Diablo no era más que un polluelo.

"Quizá lo haga", pensó. Estaría bien plantarse ante el rey y escupirle "¿Ves esto? ¿Me ves? Tú creaste al monstruo que ves ante ti".

"Imbécil, no eres un monstruo", se regañó cuando la voz de la razón se interpuso en su fantasía.

-Tendré que empezar a labrarme una reputación.

Estaban ya en el patio. Maleficent despidió al cuervo con un gesto gentil, y éste se alejó todo lo que pudo de su ama. A ella le recordó la forma en que la joven Neri se había escondido para ver la transformación de su maestro, obediente y decidida, pero sin una muestra de temor.

"Te enseñaré lo que soy capaz de hacer".

Lenta y suavemente, murmuró las palabras necesarias para ejecutar el hechizo. Las llamas la rodearon al instante, pero ella no se movió, no gritó, ni siquiera reparó en ellas, pues toda su concentración estaba puesta en la magia que su cuerpo entregaría para llevar a cabo la transformación. Su fuego, a diferencia del de su maestro, era amarillo y verde, cálido como un fuego de hogar, pero temible y mortal para el ojo ajeno.

Alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, que de pronto parecía más pequeño, más a su alcance. Se acercaban, se acercaban, y ella lo observaba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan entusiasmada que ni era consciente de los cambios de su cuerpo, ni de los graznidos de Diablo.

Se vio sacudida por una ola de poder inmenso. El fuego cesó, y el humo púrpura que había generado el hechizo terminó por disiparse, y cuando la joven miró abajo, vio el patio a sus pies.

Lo que habían sido sus manos y pies ahora eran poderosas patas ribeteadas con afiladas garras. A su espalda batían dos enormes y fibrosas alas. Toda su piel era de escamas negras, con una ristra de brillante granate desde la panza hasta el cuello. Era un ejemplar soberbio, negro como la noche y letal como la misma muerte. Satisfecha, Maleficent sonrió para después rugir con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego alzó el vuelo, batiendo sus alas con el silbante viento de la Montaña Prohibida. Muy pronto descubrió que su maestro no exageraba en cuanto a distancias; pues en pocos minutos llegó muy cerca de la ciudad de Castle Hill. Las luces del castillo resplandecían como un faro en la oscuridad, y abajo en las calles los tenderos echaban el cierre, los pudientes apagaban las velas y las tabernas abrían sus puertas a los juerguistas nocturnos. La joven se planteó bordear las murallas y seguir volando libremente. Tan satisfecha estaba, que quería prolongar el frenesí del vuelo un momento más…

"_Una bestia monstruosa se levantará de la llama. Una figura imponente que borrará los cielos…"_

Se vio a sí misma de niña, ejecutando una estúpida coreografía mientras improvisaba un hechizo ridículo. Uno de tantos recuerdos olvidados. Y acto seguido, una promesa:

"_Algún día lo conseguiré, conseguiré transformarme. Y ese día Fleur sí se llevará un buen susto"._

La muchacha dragón frunció el entrecejo y, chillando de pura rabia, se dirigió directa a la puerta principal de la ciudad. Rugió otra vez, presa de la ira, mientras se maldecía a sí misma. Cogió aliento y lanzó una potente llamarada de fuego verde y amarillo contra las primeras casas que se le pusieron por delante. Acto seguido voló alto para alejarse de la luz. No había querido hacerse notar, pero algunos la vieron. A los campesinos les entró el pánico, y los guardias salieron a trompicones de los puestos de guardia para acudir prestos a los arsenales. Muchos salieron disparados calles arriba en busca de la protección de la fortaleza.

La joven observó su obra con aprensión. Había sido un ataque de rabia, y no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una batalla campal tan pronto. Se había divertido con su nueva forma de dragón, se había dejado llevar por un maldito recuerdo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. De modo que deshizo el hechizo y descendió en la oscuridad, dejándose caer suavemente en una calle bien alejada del fuego que ella misma había provocado.

Cuando miró en derredor para ubicarse, descubrió para su sorpresa un nombre conocido inscrito en un cartel con primorosa caligrafía: Webb, Ropajes de Calidad.

* * *

Fyren estaba aterrado. Se encogió en su asiento, al igual que muchos invitados, mientras el pánico iba creciendo. Desde la ventana se podían ver claramente las altas y humeantes columnas de fuego, y Fyren se quedó unos momentos ensimismado observándolas. Su negocio estaba situado en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero aun así no pudo evitar que un pinchazo de terror le recorriera la espina dorsal al pensar en su tienda.

El joven rey tenía en sus brazos a su esposa, que se pegaba a él con una desesperación que Fyren no había visto jamás. Ambos estaban desconcertados, a pesar de que desgraciadamente no era la primera crisis a la que tenían que hacer frente como reyes. Sin embargo, el rey Stefan se recuperó enseguida.

-¡Silencio, basta! –Bramó, y acto seguido se habló al frente, a todos y a ninguno a la vez- No pienso creer que hay un dragón sobrevolando mi reino hasta que lo vea. Voy a ir en persona a supervisar ese incendio, y todo aquel lo suficientemente hombre para apagarlo tiene mi venia para acompañarme.

Luego se volvió a su mujer y, con infinita ternura, se deshizo de su abrazo y le besó las manos.

-Hazte cargo de los que se queden, Fleur. Volveré enseguida.

Ella asintió, algo temblorosa, y el rey salió a la carrera acompañado de la guardia real, del rey gordo y de la inmensa mayoría de invitados varones. Fyren no fue con ellos. Era enclenque y no había agarrado un arma en su vida, ¿qué podría hacer él contra un incendio, no digamos contra un dragón? De modo que se quedó junto al pequeño grupo de hombres de la sala, todos demasiado viejos o jóvenes para ir con el rey. Las damas y los niños se quedaron en el salón de banquetes, y la joven reina, acompañada por su madre y su suegra, presidía en silencio.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron a susurrarle a la joven. Todos los presentes esperaban escuchar a su reina, pero también se llenaban la boca con la noticia del dragón. La muchacha tragó saliva.

-Bien…-tartamudeó; luego se aclaró la garganta-. Recuperemos el juicio, mis señoras, seguro que se trata de un malentendido. Los hombres tardarán un poco, así que lo mejor será bajar al gran salón y aguardarlos allí ¡Esperemos que lleguen antes de que se enfríe la cena!

La joven reina bajó del estrado y empezó a andar hacia el gran salón, y el resto de invitados la siguió, obediente como un rebaño. Una vez abajo, la joven dio orden a los criados para que sirvieran vino y aperitivos, y con una palmada ordenó a los acróbatas que entretuvieran a los invitados. Los juglares empezaron a cantar de nuevo, y los malabaristas ejecutaban sus trucos con la misma sonrisa con la que habían empezado. Los acróbatas daban saltos imposibles, y poco a poco el ánimo se fue restableciendo. La joven reina paseaba entre los invitados restantes, hablando con ellos, dándoles ánimo, minimizando los rumores del dragón.

Entonces, uno de los guardias reales entreabrió uno de los portones, atravesó la sala y se inclinó ante ella.

-Mi reina. La muchedumbre se apelotona ante las puertas del castillo. ¿Ordeno a la guardia de la ciudad que los eche?

Ella echó una rápida mirada al portón. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Han venido a refugiarse del fuego, y mi deber es acogerlos. Ser, abrid las puertas y dejadles entrar al salón.

* * *

Maleficent reventó la cerradura con facilidad. El establecimiento era uno de los más grandes que había visto nunca. Constaba de un recibidor con cómodos asientos de madera labrada, y después de éste una sala donde el modisto recibía a los clientes en privado. Constaba de un mostrador y paredes repletas de estanterías con tejidos de los más diversos colores, espejos desde varios ángulos y un enorme y redondo taburete revestido de seda verde para tomar los bajos. Más allá del mostrador, unas escaleras llevaban tanto al sótano como a la parte de arriba de la casa. La joven subió arriba y entró en las estancias de Webb, arrugando la nariz ante la opulencia vista en el piso de abajo. Como espía empezaba a ser útil, pero no era más que un ratón vestido con seda y encajes.

Sobre una amplia mesa descubrió los bocetos del modisto, y los examinó con curiosidad. Al muy cretino se le daba bien pintar, e incluso se atrevía a dibujarles los rostros de las damas nobles que habían encargado la prenda. Sobre la mesa, Maleficent descubrió varios vestidos diseñados para la joven reina, así como otros muchos con el nombre de su futura dueña escrito al lado de la modelo. Había incluso algún que otro sin nombre, que mantenían el mismo estilo y corte que los que le había presentado el hombrecillo hacía poco tiempo. Al verlos, la joven chasqueó la lengua con decepción.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién sois?

La joven se giró y descubrió a un hombre plantado junto a la puerta, blandiendo un puñal en una mano y una vela en la otra. Debía tratarse de uno de los criados del modisto, o de algún aprendiz trasnochador.

-Mala suerte –susurró mientras alzaba el brazo.

* * *

La sala del trono ofrecía una escena extraña. Junto al estrado se apelotonaban los invitados al banquete. La guardia real y los soldados del rey formaban alrededor del salón, tensos como pieles de tambor. El resto del salón lo ocupaba una muchedumbre alborotada y aterrada, gimoteante como mil niños. Y, sentada en el trono, separada de todos, estaba la joven reina.

Fyren no habría sabido decir quién estaba más aterrado; si la reina, los nobles, la guardia o la propia plebe. Éstos empujaban a los caballeros de la guardia real en su empeño por llegar donde la soberana, exigiendo una explicación. La joven, mientras tanto, aguantaba como podía aferrando con todas sus fuerzas los brazos del trono.

"Tiene que hacer algo, o la turba acabará por engullirnos a todos", quiso gritar Fyren. Estaba muy cerca de la primera fila de campesinos, y también muy cerca del trono. Echó un vistazo a la hilera de hombres, mujeres y niños y luego a la joven, que parecía a punto de desmoronarse…

Y, entonces, los ojos de la reina resplandecieron con una luz firme, decidida. Se puso lentamente en pie, su rostro lleno de una calma digna de un santo. Cuando se acercó a la multitud, Fyren vio de cerca el brillo de su mirada; un resplandor idéntico al que había visto en los fríos ojos de otra muchacha.

-¡BASTA! ¡Es suficiente! –Gritó, y apenas hizo falta que la guardia real llamara al orden.

Todos los presentes clavaron en ella sus miradas, anhelantes, temerosos. Ella bajó los brazos y los cruzó, escrutando a todos ellos severa y altiva como una reina hecha y derecha.

-¿Quién ha visto a ese dragón al que tanto miedo tenéis? ¡Vamos, dad un paso al frente!

Al principio vacilaron. Estallaron los murmullos en la sala del trono, mientras que la joven aguardaba. El soldado que había irrumpido en el salón de banquetes fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, y luego les siguieron cuatro personas más, dos guardias de la ciudad, una mujer y un chiquillo. Al verlos avanzar, la joven reina ordenó que los guardias reales les abrieran paso hacia el estrado y los hizo subir. Los cinco formaron una fila ante la soberana, que decidió empezar con los hombres.

-¿Visteis a un dragón?

-Sí, su majestad, señora –dijo uno de los guardias-. Mi compañero y yo estábamos en los barracones cuando vimos el fuego. Al asomarnos a la ventana lo vimos desaparecer entre las nubes.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y pasó al siguiente, al soldado del castillo.

-¿Y tú?

-Sí mi reina. Vi una forma negra echar fuego y prender los tejados de las casas, y luego la vi ascender junto a las llamas.

-De acuerdo –acto seguido se dirigió a la mujer-. ¿Tú lo viste también?

-Yo no, mi reina, pero mi hijo aquí presente jura que lo vio.

La joven se inclinó ante el niño, una criatura agarrada a las faldas de su madre, y le preguntó con tono amable:

-Pequeño, ¿es verdad que viste al dragón?

-Sí, vi una pata y una cola. Eran negras y muy largas –gimoteó. Para tranquilizarle, la reina le acarició el cabello ya revuelto. Cuando el niño hubo terminado de hablar, ella volvió a levantarse.

-Tú y tu hijo podéis iros. En cuanto a vosotros tres, ¿seguís jurando haber visto cómo un dragón prendía fuego a aquellas casas?

Los tres hombres asintieron con la cabeza mientras que la joven se situaba a tan solo unos palmos de distancia del primero, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada gélida.

-Échame el aliento –ordenó. El soldado se quedó estupefacto, y dudó durante unos instantes. Luego abrió la boca y echó una gran bocanada de aire-. Bien, ahora tú. Y tú también.

La joven ni siquiera esperó a que los tres hombres terminaran para echarse atrás y sacudir la mano en torno a su cara con gesto de asco, la nariz arrugada y la boca torcida.

-Estáis borrachos –les espetó llena de desprecio, bien alto para que lo escucharan todos los presentes-. Apestáis a vino más que los barriles de mi bodega.

"Vaya con la reinita", tuvo que reconocer Fyren, admirado. Aquella joven difícilmente podía compararse a la niña que hacía poco rato no se despegaba de su marido. En ese momento, Fyren vio realmente el verdadero parecido entre las dos muchachas. Físicamente podían ser como la noche y el día, pero ambas compartían la misma vena fiera. Lo tenían bien escondido, para que sus enemigos se confiaran, y cuando más vulnerables podían parecer antes asestaban un zarpazo contundente.

-El cielo amenaza tormenta. Un rayo tuvo que haber prendido fuego a esas casas. Y vosotros, vagos, ¡estabais durmiendo la mona! Dragones, dragones… ¿No podíais haber visto un unicornio rosa, para que no cundiera tanto el pánico?

-¿Y el niño? –inquirió alguien del fondo.

-Un niño pequeño, cuando se asusta, es capaz de ver hasta la cara del demonio en el trasero de un perro –zanjó la joven-. Por lo pronto, vosotros tres vais a pasar una semana en el calabozo, para que se os termine de pasar la borrachera. En cuanto a vosotros, ciudadanos de Castle Hill, solo me queda mandaros a vuestras casas, pues ya habéis visto, para mi vergüenza, la eficacia de la guardia de la ciudad.

La muchedumbre irrumpió en vivas y aplausos mientras su reina volvía a tomar asiento. Poco a poco, la guardia real fue desalojando el gran salón, y Fyren decidió marcharse con ellos. No pidió permiso para ausentarse, pues una vez la muchedumbre dejó el castillo la joven reina se derrumbó en el trono como un gatito herido. Así que Webb, tan agotado como ella, atravesó las concurridas calles en dirección a su casa, cuando en la puerta se encontró a uno de sus aprendices aguardándole.

-¡Maese Webb! –chilló, lanzándose a sus pies.

"¡Ay! Por Dios, que no se hayan llevado mucho", rogó mentalmente, temiéndose lo peor.

-¡No estoy ahora para aguantar tus excusas! ¿Qué se han llevado?

Pero el chico negó con la cabeza y lo arrastró adentro.

-¡No se han llevado nada, maese! Pero Griff…

Se cortó a mitad de la frase, justo cuando llegaban a la escalera. Fyren las subió de dos en dos, imaginando que el ladrón habría descubierto su pequeño escondite y, cuando llegó a la puerta abierta, se detuvo en seco, presa de un renovado miedo.

Sus bocetos yacían por todo el suelo de la habitación, al igual que sus útiles de dibujo. Su criado estaba apoyado contra la pared, de tal manera que permanecía sentado. Las tripas y los pulmones se le salían por un tajo que iba desde el bajo vientre hasta el cuello. Alguien le había clavado el puñal en la manga de la túnica de tal manera que uno de los brazos lo mantenía extendido, como señalando. Y allí junto a la mano muerta, Fyren descubrió lo un mensaje en la pared, escrito con el líquido granate que otrora había sido la sangre de un hombre vivo.

_Atrévete a ser un dragón, ratoncito mío_


	5. Chapter 5

Parece imposible cómo un pequeño gesto puede tener tanta repercusión. La actuación de la joven reina durante el incendio, junto a sus palabras, consiguió catapultar a la pareja a lo más alto de la admiración de los siervos. La joven pasó rápidamente de "maldita" a adorada, de una extranjera hermana de una bruja a una dulce mujer joven que velaba por su pueblo lo mismo que una madre por sus hijos. La noticia se extendió pronto por la comarca, y poco después al reino entero. Y, aunque hubo escépticos, la enorme multitud presente en el gran salón solo hacía reforzar la versión oficial.

Durante los meses posteriores, en la ciudad, el recuerdo del dragón pasó a ser una mera anécdota, e incluso un dicho popular. En las tabernas comenzó a acuñarse la frase "empezar a ver dragones" cuando algún parroquiano bebía demasiado. Fyren no dejaba de oírlo, y tanto llegó a hartarle que acabó por prohibirles a sus criados y aprendices mencionarla en su presencia. Mientras tanto aguardaba la llamada de las dos hermanas, pero ninguna lo llamó durante el resto del invierno. Aunque la joven reina acudió a su tienda después del deshielo, la otra muchacha seguía en silencio, y así permanecería hasta la primavera del año siguiente.

Aquella noche de fuego, Maleficent regresó a la Montaña poco después de descargar su rabia contra la ciudad. Amanecía cuando se apareció en el patio, rodeada de duendes asombrados, se llevó una mano al pecho, al corazón, presa de una opresión que, milagrosamente, su mente había obviado en la tienda de Webb. Gimió de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes, luchando por recuperar el resuello. Los duendes abrieron un pasillo conforme ella avanzaba, tambaleante y entre jadeos, los labios llenos de cortes después de habérselos mordido para reprimir los quejidos. Así, a trompicones, subió la joven las escaleras hasta su torre, donde Diablo la aguardaba en su percha, atento como siempre.

La joven no saludó a su Fiel Amigo. Siguió avanzando apoyando un brazo contra cualquier objeto sólido que encontraba, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y se retorcía por dentro como si le clavaran mil puñales. Se sentó como pudo en la silla y se desplomó contra el escritorio, resollando, las cejas juntas y los ojos hundidos. Diablo, por su parte, voló con ella para ofrecerle su compañía. Los cuervos tienen una memoria increíblemente longeva, y la joven estaba segura de que con toda seguridad estaría recordando la primera vez que Diablo la había visto tan machacada.

Pero estaba demasiado exhausta y furiosa para estar pendiente de su mascota. Tenía que descargar su enfado, pero sus duendes permanecían abajo y ella no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para bajar. Por una vez en su vida, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguno de esos idiotas se atreviera a subir a buscarla.

Y entonces vio la calavera. Hacía unas horas, la sonrisa de los huesos le había parecido hasta cordial, pero en ese momento la enervó de tal manera que la convirtió en su particular cabeza de turco.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto? –Le espetó a los huesos- ¿Por qué, maldita sea?

La calavera la sonreía descaradamente, y sus cuencas vacías eran más profundas que la más acusadora de las miradas. Ella imaginó lo que él le hubiera dicho y, durante unos momentos, creyó verlo de cuerpo entero, con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa altiva y prepotente.

"_Porque me mataste, alteza. Por eso"._

-Así que te maté –le jadeó ella al muerto. Se interrumpió unos instantes, porque sintió una nueva y muy dolorosa punzada en el corazón-. Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh?

Alzó el brazo hacia la calavera, la espalda curvada por el dolor y el cansancio.

-¡Te maté, sí, te maté! ¡Querías frenarme, maldita sea! ¡De haber sido por ti, ahora mismo seguiría cambiando de color las cortinas como cuando tenía siete años!

"_Mejor cambiar el color de las cortinas que mandar vendavales a la gente pobre. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Neri? Y desde luego mucho mejor que aparecer en mitad de la ciudad exhibiéndote de esa manera. La verdad, es que sólo te faltaba tener una diana en la barriga y un letrero que dijera: dispara aquí"._

-¡Vete a la mierda, maldito ilusionista de tres al cuarto!

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante una nueva oleada de dolor debido al esfuerzo.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se dijo en un susurro.

Hablando con un muerto como una lunática. ¿Acaso era ése su destino? ¿Alcanzar el límite de su poder a los dieciséis años?

-No. No, no, no, no, no, no.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperarse. Sus padres solían recomendarle paciencia en estos casos y, por una vez, siguió su consejo. Ahuyentó al cuervo con un brusco agitar de mano, se puso en pie y se fue directa a la cama. Dejó que remitiera el dolor, respiró pausadamente para calmar los latidos, y dejó que poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio la llevaran consigo. Poco tiempo después, estaba dormida.

Despertó dos días después, con la sensación de no haber descansado en absoluto. Diablo estaba con ella, como siempre. El dolor había cesado definitivamente, al fin.

-Buenos días, Fiel Amigo.

Decir buenos días a un cuervo, como si se tratase de su propia familia. Era patético, si se miraba desde la perspectiva de una persona normal, pero ella no lo era. Diablo no era más que un cuervo, pero era el único ser querido que le quedaba. Además, el pájaro le graznaba todas las mañanas a modo de respuesta.

La calavera de su maestro seguía observándola con su sonrisa siniestra, así que la joven tomó una rápida decisión respecto a ella. Invocó un pedazo de tela negra, la cogió en el aire, avanzó hacia los restos de su maestro y los cubrió con ella. Se hizo una promesa. No volvería a hablar con la calavera, ni a mencionarla ni a mirarla. No le hacía falta. Pero antes de dejar en el olvido a su maestro, tuvo la bondad de dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

-Te demostraré que puedo llegar mucho más lejos. Así que no te ofendas si te dejo en el pasado. Sabes que tienes que quedarte ahí.

La calavera no contestó, por supuesto, y ella sintió alivio cuando la tela cubrió los huesos. El mundo podía esperar unos meses, y ella tendría que aprender a esperar. Así que, a partir de entonces, la joven permaneció atrincherada en su fortaleza, enfrascada en dominar los hechizos más difíciles de sus libros.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Fyren vio aguadas todas sus ganas de fiesta después del asesinato de su criado. Los guardias que acudieron a inspeccionar su tienda estaban demasiado irritados por la reciente campaña de desprestigio que la plebe estaba haciendo sobre ellos. Así que hablaron poco y escuetamente, se llevaron al muerto y demandaron un inventario para descartar el robo. Los pedidos se interrumpieron durante el resto del invierno, así que el modisto tuvo tiempo de sobra para buscarle otro escondite a sus dibujos y seguir con el proyecto de la bruja. Afortunadamente, los clientes se volcaron con él cuando se corrió la voz.

A la par que esperaba la próxima llamada de Maleficent, se dedicó a aguzar el oído. De una condesa particularmente cotorra descubrió que el rey tenía intención de instaurar un impuesto a los grandes terratenientes que defraudaran impuestos de cosechas, medida que no había sido demasiado bien recibida. Por contra, quería incentivar el comercio, mejorar los caminos y establecer un método de reparto de grano en caso de necesidad.

Fyren aprendió que los cuchicheos más curiosos solían venir de los maridos. Aunque eran más discretos que sus señoras, siempre solían dejar caer algo interesante. Una tarde, mientras las dos señoras a las que atendía estaban enfrascadas con el catálogo, sus aburridos maridos conversaban. Fyren aparentó estar distraído inspeccionando telas mientras escuchaba las burradas de los dos esposos.

-Este rey nuestro quiere arruinarnos a todos –proclamaba el primero, un barón dueño de un castillo con sus correspondientes aldeas.

Ambos hombres rondaban la cincuentena, poseían tierras que seguramente jamás habían visitado y eran de aquellas personas cuyo apellido era lo más valioso que poseían en realidad. Cuando el primero habló, el segundo asintió con gravedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y no sabéis lo que es peor –respondió, sonriendo como si estuviera contando un chiste particularmente malo- ¡Quiere que absolutamente todos los asuntos del reino pasen por sus manos!

-¿Y cómo demonios va hacerlo? Su padre no tenía tiempo ni para él cuando era niño, y eso que hasta un mozo de cuadra gobernaba más que el rey Harald.

Fyren lo dudó mucho. Si bien era conocida la gran afición del viejo monarca por la caza o los líos de faldas, también era cierta su aversión a la corrupción y el amor a su gente. Su problema era el de ser un guerrero, un gran aficionado a las justas y a los combates. Le habían coronado de muchacho, en mitad de una cruenta guerra civil entre su padre y una advenediza familia rival, y tres cuartos de su vida los había pasado entre carnicerías. En cuanto a su hijo, era de dominio público que el monarca no parecía muy encariñado con él, quizá por el hecho de desear un hijo fuerte, alejado de los sentimientos propios de mujeres. El joven príncipe fue criado prácticamente por sus maestros, lejos de su padre y de su madre. Es decir, mucho conocimiento y fortaleza física, pero poco cariño. Hasta los episodios del incendio y de la boda, todo el mundo tenía al príncipe por un inútil destinado a permanecer el resto de su vida tras la sombra de su padre.

-Quiere compartir el gobierno con su mujer y darle más poder a ella ¡Imaginaos! –exclamó mientras tanto el segundo noble, presa de la indignación.

-¡Ja! Esa moza debe ser una fiera en el catre para tenerle tan bien cogido ahí más abajo del ombligo. Su papel es el de calentar la cama del rey, no su maldito trono.

-Vaya si se lo calienta. Pero si el rey tuviera dos dedos de frente dejaría esas estupideces en manos del consejo y se iría a fabricarle un bebé a su mujercita, así ella se callaría esa hermosa boca que Dios le ha dado.

En el instante en que el noble abrió las fauces para responder, las mujeres llamaron la atención del modisto. Fyren las atendió con su habitual sonrisa abierta, pero por dentro ardía de rabia por no poder seguir la conversación. Por suerte para él, recibía rumores de ese tipo con cada visita.

El último acicate para recuperar su antiguo nivel de ventas fue cuando, ya casi en verano, llegó la joven reina. Era increíble cómo se volcaba el vulgo con sus reyes. Cuando acudían a misa en la catedral la multitud se agolpaba para verlos y echarles flores. Aquella mañana la joven llegó más tarde de lo esperado gracias a la gente apelotonada en la calle. Con ella trajo a su suegra, la reina Bianca, que desde la marcha de su consuegra no se separaba de ella. Fyren había cerrado la tienda especialmente para recibirlas, como gesto de sumo peloteo. No tenía cerca ningún aprendiz o criado que dificultara su trabajo, porque supondrían un gran estorbo a la hora de escuchar. Como siempre, esperó a que la joven hablara en primer lugar antes de decir nada.

-Me alegra veros, maese –le saludó con una gran sonrisa, de esas capaces de inflamar un corazón. Parecía casi tan feliz como cuando la vio por primera vez-. Me llegó la noticia del asesinato de vuestro criado; lo lamento. ¿Se llevaron algo?

Mientras Fyren entablaba una afable conversación con la joven soberana y las invitaba a pasar a ella y a su regia acompañante, la reina madre lo escrutaba todo con los mismos ojos de halcón de su hijo. Era una característica curiosa, si se comparaba con la historia de la familia real. Los Uilmara tenían fama de águilas, de rapaces, mas sus señas de identidad eran el cabello negro como ala de cuervo y los ojos profundamente azules. Fyren, que había visto a varios ejemplos de Uilmaras durante su larga carrera, nunca había sido testigo de un hombre que se pareciera más a un águila que el propio rey Stefan, y eso gracias a la mirada de la vieja reina Bianca. Por lo demás, madre e hijo compartían muy poco en lo físico. Ambos eran altos y muy delgados, y ahí terminaban las herencias.

Los reyes lexovien, en cambio, eran corceles rubios y de iris verdes como la hierba de los pastos. La joven reina era buen ejemplo de ello, mientras que su melliza, la bruja, había sacado los rasgos de la familia de su madre. Él lo había notado durante el cumpleaños del rey. Le pesara o no, la antaño conocida como Neriah de Lisieux tenía el cabello de la reina Maël, fino y negro como el ébano. También poseía su rostro, aunque había sacado la nariz del rey Morvan.

-Me alegra verte, Webb –terció la reina madre cuando entraron en la sala privada del modisto, donde atendía en privado a los clientes importantes. Fyren hizo como si no hubiera captado la frialdad del saludo, pero la joven reina se apresuró a regañar a su suegra:

-¡Madre! -Dijo, firme pero respetuosa. Acto seguido se volvió hacia él-. Quería encargaros trajes para el verano. Los que tengo son los que traje conmigo de Lisieux, y me temo que son demasiado ligeros para Glenhaven.

-Por supuesto, majestad. Venid conmigo y os mostraré mis últimos modelos.

Había decidido guardar provisionalmente los bocetos junto al catálogo, detrás del mostrador. Lo abrió delante de la joven, y junto a él puso la pila de dibujos. Se había deshecho de los vestidos de Maleficent tirándolos a la chimenea, por lo que no tenía nada que temer.

-Estos modelos son nuevecitos, recién extraídos de mi memoria –exclamó para atraer su atención a los bocetos-. Miradlos cuanto queráis, que mientras tanto yo estaré seleccionando telas del almacén.

Guardaba el tejido más valioso en el sótano, en una sala cerrada con llave. Y afortunadamente para él, se encontraba justo debajo de la tienda. Subiéndose a la escalera del almacén, se podía escuchar perfectamente cualquier conversación del piso de arriba. No se dio demasiada prisa en bajar, pero cuando se supo solo se subió a la escalera a toda prisa y, arropado por los metros y metros de tela enrollada, escuchó.

-¿Por qué lo habéis tratado con tanta frialdad? Es un modisto, no un rey enemigo.

-Los siervos espabilados pueden llegar a ser más peligrosos que mil enemigos, hija mía, recuérdalo –le espetó suavemente la reina madre.

A través de las tablas, Fyren oyó reír a la joven.

-Tenéis razón, pero creo que veis demasiado en ese pobre hombre. No sois la primera en hablarme de su servilismo, yo misma lo compruebo cada vez que acudo a él, pero me cae bien de todos modos. Trabaja bien, y rápido; estoy segura de que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de hacerme un vestido con el agua del mar.

-Eso no quita que sea peligroso. Desconfía de esa clase de hombres, Fleur. Y de las mujeres también. Ocultan mucho bajo sus sonrisas. Yo nunca le habría abierto tantas puertas a ese ratón como lo has hecho tú.

-Solo estoy siendo agradecida, madre. Stefan está de acuerdo con eso.

-Stefan te consiente demasiado. Y no me extraña; te ama demasiado para negarte cualquier cosa que pidas. Antes de pedir has de juzgar y analizar bien tus peticiones, y así pasarán muchos años antes de que mi hijo te plante por primera vez un "no".

Fyren frunció el ceño y bajó, pues aquellas palabras de poco iban a servirle a Maleficent. Pero, para él, constituían un gran problema. La joven reina era muy dependiente de su suegra. Si llegaba a convencerla y apartarla de él, volverían a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Ello significaba menos negocios, pero en aquel momento lo que más le inquietó fue cómo reaccionaría Maleficent si se enterara de que su pequeño espía ya no podría serle de utilidad.

Estaba tardando demasiado. Aun con el miedo en el cuerpo, Fyren cogió varias muestras casi al azar y subió de nuevo, interrumpiendo a ambas mujeres en mitad de la conversación.

-¿Interrumpo, mis señoras?

-En absoluto, maese –le indicó la joven reina.

Tanto la pila de dibujos como el catálogo estaban intactos, por lo que la joven se precipitó sobre ellos para ojearlos. Primero fueron los dibujos, y fue pasando uno por uno delicadamente mientras alababa su habilidad como dibujante. Sin embargo, ya casi al final de la pila, se detuvo. Sacó uno de los bocetos, con el rostro conmocionado de la sorpresa y, cuando se lo mostró, Fyren se sintió desfallecer. Se trataba de uno de los vestidos diseñados originalmente para Maleficent, el único que al parecer había escapado de las llamas. A diferencia de otros no tenía anotado nombre alguno, pero los rasgos de la modelo no albergaban dudas. La joven que lo vestía tenía una hermosa melena negra y lisa, el rostro parecido al de la joven reina y la figura delgada y esbelta.

-¡Es precioso! –exclamó la reina.

La reina madre se situó tras ella, arqueando las cejas. Había reconocido a la modelo.

-¿Quién es esta joven? –inquirió como de casualidad. Quería hacerle caer en sus garras de águila.

-El vestido es una preciosidad, maese. Pero mi suegra tiene razón. Vuestro modelo me recuerda a…-entonces bajó la vista, dubitativa-…A cierta persona.

Era cierto que el vestido era hermoso. Sencillo, pero hermoso. De hecho era uno de los pocos que Maleficent había llegado a quedarse. Pero la bruja poco le importaba en ese momento, solo ansiaba salvar su pellejo del águila que extendía las alas ante él.

-Pues…-empezó a balbucear, fingiéndose profundamente compungido-. Si mi señora me permite confesar, reconozco que para la modelo me inspiré en la princesa Neriah.

La joven entreabrió la boca como para decir algo, mientras que la reina madre seguía aguardando a que terminara la jugada. Estaba ansiosa por pillarle, la muy cerda.

-¿A mi hermana? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Si nunca la habéis visto!

La joven reina estaba emocionada, tal y como Fyren había previsto. Ahora solo le quedaba aprovecharse de su sensiblería y rezar para salir del paso.

-Vuestra madre me encargó vuestro vestido de boda, mi señora, así como vestir a la princesa Neriah para la ocasión. Es cierto que nunca la vi, pero me hice una idea preguntando a vuestras damas. Quizá lo recordéis de nuestras sesiones.

Acto seguido señaló el pergamino con el boceto.

-Este dibujo no debería estar en la pila. De hecho no sé qué está haciendo siquiera en mi tienda. Si vuestra alteza tiene a bien olvidar este desagradable asunto y devolvérmelo, lo destruiré inmediatamente…

Alargó la mano, pero la joven no soltó el papel. Al principio, sus ojos iban y venían del dibujo a la mano, de la mano al dibujo, hasta que por fin, con un suspiro, negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos llorosos cuando habló, y entonces supo el modisto que estaba a salvo.

-No lo destruyáis, maese. Es uno de los mejores retratos que alguien podría hacer de ella. ¿Querréis hacer ese vestido para mí, por favor? Os estaría muy agradecida por ello.

Fyren esbozó una sonrisa tímida y complaciente, pero por dentro se moría de risa al ver el rostro iracundo de la reina madre.

-Será para mí un honor, alteza.

Para reforzar su gesto, le regaló el boceto. Lo recordaba perfectamente, así que no necesitaba el dibujo. Sin embargo, conforme crecía el agradecimiento de la joven reina, más se acrecentaba la acritud de la suegra. Seguía sospechando de él, y ahora más que nunca. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron al enseñarles los tipos de tela, Fyren supo que ella siempre tendría puesto el ojo sobre él, esperando cualquier signo de flaqueza para lanzarse en picado y barrerlo de un plumazo. Era una mujer muy peligrosa, así que Fyren tuvo que tomar una dolorosa decisión.

Cuando Maleficent volviera a requerirlo, él hablaría con ella. Si ella quería seguir manteniéndolo como espía, la reina Bianca tendría que desaparecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Tres luces iluminaban la oscuridad invernal de la Montaña. Serpenteaban por el cielo encapotado, acercándose cada vez más a la destrozada fortaleza. Diablo, que en ese momento sobrevolaba las ruinas en su constante vigilancia, fue el primero en avistarlas. El animal no emitió ningún sonido, aunque presintió la alarma. Sabía que era imposible movilizar a los siervos de su dueña; no. Aquello que se acercaba, fuera lo que fuera, era asunto directo de su ama. Así que el cuervo agitó las alas con todas sus fuerzas para llegar cuando antes, buscando a su señora.

Maleficent se encontraba en el salón del trono consultando a aquel imbécil de Webb, informándose sobre los cotilleos de la corte. Además, el modisto tenía un presente para ella. Inspirado en la imagen del dragón negro, había confeccionado un traje negro como ala de cuervo e intimidante como un dragón. Consistía en un vestido de mangas amplias, amplia cola en forma de pico y tela en forma de escamas. Los pocos detalles de color eran púrpuras y rojos borgoña. Aparte de ello, Fyren le había añadido una cofia demasiado recargada. El tocado tenía cuernos, como los de un dragón, tanto en la parte superior de la cabeza como en la nuca. A la joven bruja le dejó indiferente, a pesar de las palabras del modisto, que juraba y perjuraba que era su obra maestra, el fruto de largos meses de trabajo, que lo había diseñado durante el verano, que la tela la había conseguido casi en secreto; y del diseño del tocado y cómo lo había conseguido ocultar a sus ayudantes prefería no hablar.

-No voy a salir a un escenario a representar ningún Misterio ni tampoco interpreto a ningún bufón, ratón.

Ella sabía que el hombrecillo tenía detrás un gran motivo para justificar aquel peloteo. Cuando le preguntó sobre las noticias del castillo y sobre si la joven reina había vuelto a solicitar sus servicios, éste se puso lívido como el papel. Sabía que le ocultaba algo; lo llevaba sabiendo todo el verano, desde el instante en que proyectara una imagen de la sala del trono y viera a la joven reina luciendo un calco exacto de uno de los vestidos diseñados para ella. Si en aquel momento no fulminó al autor fue porque era demasiado valioso para matarlo por un simple vestido. Pero en su lugar lanzó una tormenta contra la ciudad de Castle Hill, un torrente de agua y rayos que estuvo activo dos días.

-Lo lamento, mi señora, no volverá a ocurrir –balbuceó el hombrecillo, arrodillado ante ella.

-Eso espero, así como espero no volver a ver a mi hermanita vistiendo igual que yo.

El modisto lanzó un grito ahogado, un grito que, de haber salido, habría sido de puro terror. Avanzó a toda prisa hacia ella, todo desde las rodillas. De no estar separados por el enorme pedestal de piedra, le habría besado los bajos del vestido.

-¡Mis excusas, mi señora, mis más humildes excusas! –sollozaba.

Maleficent desvió la mirada, pero mientras giraba la cabeza creyó ver que el hombrecillo lloraba. No era una llorera artificial, sino lagrimones aterrados. El muy cretino temía por su vida, y hacía muy bien.

-¡Fue culpa mía, lo admito! ¡La reina vio mi boceto; yo tenía que haberlo destruido, pero lo vio, y me dijo que lo quería ella!

La joven ejecutó un mohín tan artificial como los gestos habituales del modisto. Al hombrecillo le sentaría como una patada en el trasero, pero ella lo disfrutó como una niña.

-¡No tenía otra, mi señora! –seguía gimiendo Webb, rogando con las manos entrelazadas- ¡La reina iba con la reina Bianca, y esa mujer nunca me ha quitado el ojo de encima! ¡De no haberlo hecho, habría acabado conmigo!

¿Qué demonios pintaba la madre de Stefan en todo eso? La joven, intrigada, se inclinó un poco para ver bien a su pequeño y aterrorizado espía.

-Explícame eso.

El hombrecillo tragó saliva, aunque parecía más calmado, o al menos no tan histérico. Sudaba por todos los poros del cuerpo a pesar del frío gélido de la Montaña. Se quitó el sombrero y, en su nerviosismo, empezó a retorcerlo entre las manos.

-La reina Bianca, mi señora. Desde que la reina Fleur llegó para casarse se le ha pegado como un gato a una sardina. Ella en una oreja y la reina Maël a la otra.

Maleficent apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo. Que su madre siempre había estado pegada a Fleur era un hecho, igual que la afición de la reina Bianca por entrometerse en cualquier asunto que no fuera suyo.

-Eso ya lo sé.

La reina Bianca se entrometía en cualquier cosa, siempre que no fueran las amantes de su marido. Para la pequeña Neri, así como para la servidumbre, era una continua sombra detrás de ellos. En las cocinas se la conocía como la Cotorra Mayor del Reino, un título que hacía más honor a su persona que los cuatro o cinco oficiales que portaba. Como mujer había sido fértil, pero de todos los hijos que había parido, solo el rey Stefan había superado los siete años de vida. Así que, viendo el apego que le tenía a su hijo y su poca convicción a abandonar la corte, era normal que no se separara de la joven reina.

-A esa vieja bruja nunca le he caído bien, señora –seguía balbuceando el hombrecillo-. Hace unos meses, ella y la reina acudieron a mi tienda, y entonces descubrí que no confía en mí, que quiere alejarme de la corte y de la familia real.

-¿Así que solo es eso? –Bufó la joven, cruzándose de brazos-. Sin duda eres un ratón, asustado de una vieja.

El modisto se aclaró la garganta profundamente conmocionado, aunque también aliviado, ya que la bruja no parecía por la labor de castigar su error. Así que reunió valor para decir su petición.

-Es cierto temo por mi vida, mi señora, y lo haré mientras tenga detrás a esa vieja.

"_¿Así que eso es lo que quieres, ratón?"_, se dijo la joven mientras esbozaba un atisbo de sonrisa. Ella recordaba vagamente a la madre del rey. Al principio la tenía pegada a la espalda como una mosca, pero luego, conforme crecía el aislamiento de la pequeña, más se fue distanciando de ella. Una sabia decisión para ella.

-De modo que quieres deshacerte de una vieja…

Pero viendo su cara dedujo que lo que realmente quería era que ella se encargase de la vieja. Maleficent no tenía nada en concreto contra la mujer. Había sido una de las primeras en dejarla a su aire, siempre sin hacer preguntas a pesar de sus ganas de cotilleo. Y a quienes se la tenía jurada era a Stefan y a Fleur, no a ella. Que ese Webb se las apañara solo.

O al menos…

-Mi señora, no sé cómo actuar. La reina Bianca no me permite acercarme a ella.

La joven arrugó la nariz. El muy cretino tenía razón. La mujer solía encerrarse en su círculo íntimo, que muy pocas veces ampliaba. Sin embargo, ella podría…

…podría matarla y asestarle a su hijo un buen bofetón en su alargada cara. Y en sus estanterías precisamente guardaba algo especial que disiparía cualquier sospecha sobre Webb.

Mientras meditaba, Diablo entró graznando con apremio. El cuervo revoloteó sobre las cabezas de los dos, se posó en el brazo del trono y empezó a hacerle gestos con el pico. Algo se acercaba a la Montaña.

-Fiel Amigo, ve a mi habitación y tráeme la botella.

Decidió hacer caso omiso por el momento y terminar su asunto con el hombrecillo. De todos modos, cualquiera que fuera que se estuviera acercando, todavía estaba lejos. El cuervo echó otra vez a volar.

-¿Mi señora? –aventuró el hombrecillo al verla distraída. La joven chasqueó la lengua, molesta, pero volvió a dirigirse a él.

¿Tendría valor ese imbécil para deshacerse de un ser humano?

-Voy a darte algo, ratón. Solucionará tus problemas, pero a cambio tú tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

El hombrecillo tragó saliva, y las puntas del bigote apuntaron peligrosamente hacia el suelo. No respondió, y la joven tuvo la sensación de que, de haberlo hecho, apenas habría podido articular palabra. Así que decidió proseguir cuando Diablo volvió llevando un botellín medio lleno, y con un gesto de su ama lo dejó caer en las temblorosas manos del modisto.

-Esto no tiene sabor, ni se huele. Tendrás que ponérselo en la comida.

-¿Y si otro come lo que ella?

-Es una poción, iluso. Hecha por mí hace muchos años, para deshacerme de un consejero bastante preguntón. Simplemente piensa en esa vieja mientras la estés echando; con dos o tres gotas bastarán.

El modisto examinó la pequeña botella con el ceño fruncido. Estaba hecha de cristal fino, que le recordó a las botes de perfume. De hecho, ésta parecía destinada a tal fin. El líquido era transparente, como agua.

-Apáñatelas como puedas a partir de ahora.

-Por supuesto, mi señora –asintió Webb-. Y… ¿qué he de hacer a cambio?

Maleficent ensanchó su sonrisa. El hombrecillo se encogió todavía más, temblequeando. Así que, divertida, se puso en pie para acongojarlo todavía más.

-Yo nunca hago un favor sin pedir nada a cambio, ratoncito. Y normalmente me gusta seguir la Ley del Talión.

-¿La del…?-tragó saliva, alargando un poco la mano hacia ella-… ¿la del ojo por ojo, señora? ¿Y…y a quién tengo que…-volvió a tragar saliva-…matar?

-Oh, te lo dejo a tu elección. Pero recuerda: cuanto más cerca de la familia real mejor, más conveniente para mí. Ahora adiós.

Chasqueó los dedos y el modisto desapareció en un mar de humo verdinegro. Desde una enorme grieta pudo ver por fin las tres luces recortándose en el cielo. Sólo podía tratarse de una cosa, que Maleficent reconoció al instante.

-Hadas. Tres hadas.

Aunque nunca en su vida había visto un hada, sí que había oído hablar de ellas. En los tiempos antiguos, mucho tiempo atrás, se las conocía como el "bello pueblo". Durante el paganismo se las había venerado como si de dioses se tratase, e incluso algunas seguían rondando las cortes y los palacios. Mas lo usual de estos seres era el vivir en sus propias comunidades bien apartadas de los mortales, a los que en cierto modo despreciaban por su propia mortalidad.

En cuanto al carácter de las hadas, según había leído, no difería mucho del de un ser humano. Algunas hadas jóvenes eran famosas por sus travesuras. Sin embargo, los reyes de las hadas (que también los tenían), eran etéreos como el viento y bellos como la mañana. Y además, todas las hadas tenían fama de agradecidas con sus semejantes, siempre y cuando éstos las complacieran.

La pequeña Neri había escuchado que los reyes de Glenhaven estaban protegidos por tres hadas enviadas por sus féricos monarcas. Sin embargo, nunca había encontrado ninguna pista sobre ellas, solo rumores. Se decía que, cuando nacía un príncipe destinado a convertirse en rey, o alguna princesa, se presentaban con presentes para el niño. Cuando Neri le preguntó a Stefan por sus dones, el niño se limitó a ponerse rojo mientras los balbuceaba: un corazón noble, sabiduría y salud.

Las tres luces entraron a través de la grieta y, frente a ella, empezaron a tomar forma humana. A los pocos segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para que la joven adoptara una pose seria y escrutadora, tenía delante a tres mujeres, tres hadas con alas de mariposa a la espalda. Maleficent sintió curiosidad desde el primer momento, aunque se mezcló con la risa ahogada al descubrir el aspecto de aquellos seres aparentemente tan poderosos. Se trataba de tres mujeres mayores, que de ser humanas rondarían la sesentena. Vestían de tres colores: rojo la más alta, que también parecía la líder, verde la de en medio y azul la más bajita. La segunda hada parecía perdida, o al menos irradiaba un aire despistado insoportable. En cuanto a la tercera, la escrutó con ojillos fieros.

Después de aclararse la garganta, la joven habló.

-¿Quiénes sois y para qué venís a mis dominios?

Las tres iban vestidas de la misma guisa, luciendo puntiagudos sombreros, anchas capas y vestidos prácticamente idénticos. Cuando Maleficent terminó, le hada de rojo se adelantó a las demás. Sin duda, dado su paso enérgico y decidido, ella era la líder del trío.

-Somos hadas, las tres hadas que guardan este reino humano. Mi nombre es Flora, y ellas son Fauna y Primavera, mis hermanas.

Maleficent ladeó un poco la cabeza. No encontraba motivos para tal visita, puesto que los seres féricos poco se relacionaban con los brujos. Preferían no hacerlo mientras fuera necesario.

-Diría que estoy encantada con vuestra visita, pero tengo la costumbre de ser sincera con mis visitantes, y ahora mismo estoy demasiado intrigada para fingir entusiasmo.

El hada de rojo, llamada Flora, frunció desaprobadoramente el ceño. Más atrás, el hada de verde seguía sus palabras con el mismo gesto distraído, mientras que el hada de azul parecía bien dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre la joven al mínimo gesto de peligro. Haciendo caso omiso de ésta última, ya que la falta de atención por su parte parecía sentarle como una patada, la joven se dirigió a Flora de nuevo. Ésta tomó primero la palabra.

-Somos las guardianas de Glenhaven. Vigilamos la vida de este reino, ayudando a sus gobernantes tanto como podamos…

Maleficent no quería respuestas vagas ni tampoco referencias. La interrumpió con un alzar de manos.

-Yo he sido sincera, excelencias. Espero reciprocidad por vuestra parte, así que decidme, ¿qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

Flora suspiró. Fue entonces cuando la joven reparó en las varitas que tanto ella como sus hermanas enarbolaban grácilmente. Se trataba de tres varas, finas como palillos, que exudaban por la punta algo que reconoció como el tradicional polvo de hadas.

-Venimos de la ciudad de Castle Hill. Hemos venido a conocer a la nueva hechicera de este reino.

"_Ya me habéis visto. ¡Dejadme en paz!"_, quiso gritar la joven. En su lugar, aguardó a que el hada prosiguiera.

-Mis hermanas y yo escuchamos los rumores sobre la boda de los nuevos reyes. A decir verdad, nos preguntábamos qué había de cierto en esos rumores.

Maleficent se sintió a punto de estallar al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué les importaba a esas viejas lo que había pasado? ¿Quién las mandaba meterse en sus asuntos?

-Fuera de mi castillo –les increpó. Se giró para dar por terminada la conversación, y entonces oyó una voz gritona y furiosa, una voz que la enervó todavía más.

-¡Queremos saber si eres realmente la muchacha que trató de asesinar al rey y a su esposa el día de su boda!

La joven apretó los dientes, dejándolos entrever a través del labio superior que se levantaba en una mueca de desprecio. Volvió lentamente la cabeza para saber cuál de las dos hadas restantes había hablado, y descubrió al hada de azul con un pie por delante de su hermana de rojo. La gélida mirada de la bruja no surtió efecto en ella, mas sí en sus hermanas, que retrocedieron un paso, asustadas.

-No lo volveré a repetir. Largo –masculló.

El hada de rojo le arreó un furioso empellón a su hermana mientras el hada de verde trataba de controlarla. Volvió a hablar.

-Venimos del castillo, excelencia. La reina nos dijo que aquí podríamos encontrar a Neriah de Lisieux…

"_¿Quién se han creído que son? ¿Creen que pueden venir aquí como si estuvieran en su casa?"_

Empezó a sentir calor en la palma de la mano. A la velocidad del rayo, conjuró una bola de fuego y se la lanzó a las tres hermanas. Evitaron las llamas haciéndose pequeñas bolas de luz que sobrevolaron la sala de forma frenética.

-¡Largo de aquí! –y, mientras las luces salían por la ventana, replicó- ¡Decidle de mi parte a vuestros reyecitos que Maleficent no tolerará más intromisiones!

* * *

Fyren apareció en su estudio. Sujetaba el botellín con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando se descubrió en su hogar se apresuró a buscarle un buen escondite. Durante las semanas y meses siguientes procuró no pensar en las palabras de la bruja, mas no pudo evitar sentir a todas horas la sombra de la pequeña botella. Por lo demás, siguió haciendo su trabajo, tan eficazmente como siempre, mientras aguardaba pacientemente una oportunidad.

El año pasó sin noticias. Fue invitado de nuevo al cumpleaños del rey, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna ocasión propicia para echar el veneno. Sin embargo, tuvo tiempo de sobra para observar bien los hábitos de la familia real al completo.

Su oportunidad llegó durante un banquete para celebrar la cosecha. Así que se enfundó el botellín junto a la invitación, presto a sacarse por fin a esa vieja de en medio.

* * *

Aquella noche, aburrida de sus estudios, la joven visualizó el castillo en un arranque de espíritu cotilla. Se estaba celebrando una cena con los representantes de los gremios de la ciudad, presidida por la joven reina. Y, cómo no, su suegra estaba pegada a ella. La cena estaba a punto de finalizar. Había una bandeja en la parte central de la mesa llena de huesos y restos de lechuga que servía de acompañamiento. Los comensales estaban disfrutando del postre, unos deliciosos pasteles de frutas, mientras charlaban animadamente con la joven acerca de sus negocios y de la situación en la ciudad.

La vieja reina Bianca daba cabezadas apoyada en su lujoso asiento. Era bastante tarde, y los comensales ya mayores parecían a punto de echarse a dormir. Era una situación bastante aburrida, y Maleficent la hubiera deshecho de no haber encontrado a su ratoncito disfrutando como un niño de un trozo de pastel de limón.

Poco a poco, los presentes fueron finalizando la cena. Se terminaron de cerrar compromisos y acuerdos, así como la larga ristra de peticiones que los comerciantes tenían para la joven reina. Cuando por fin se quedaron solas, la joven reina le tendió el brazo a su suegra para ayudarla a ir a su alcoba. La vieja reina parecía agotada, y se cogió del brazo con gesto agradecido. Las dos caminaron hacia la zona del castillo reservada a la familia real, y a mitad de camino se encontraron con Stefan, que también se retiraba. El rey le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su mujer y recogió a su madre, guiándola en su lugar. A pesar de haber crecido relativamente lejos de sus padres, les debía tener mucho cariño.

Entonces, la reina madre dio un traspié. El matrimonio la observó con preocupación.

-¿Madre, te encuentras bien?

-Oh, sí, hijo. Es solo cansancio.

Echaron de nuevo a andar mientras entre los dos sostenían a la mujer. Ella, mientras caminaban, seguía hablando como si nada.

-Esos hombres no son más que pavos reales ¡Díselo, hija! No han parado de hablar en toda la cena. Que si aranceles por esto, que si deducciones lo otro…-bostezó-. Se creen los amos de…

En ese momento dejó de hablar y se quedó quieta, inerte. Los reyes dejaron de andar y la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ella parecía preocupada, él sacudió un poco la cabeza y trató de cogerla en brazos.

-Se ha dormido –dijo-. Aprecio que esté tanto tiempo contigo y que te esté ayudando a adaptarte a este reino, pero ya no tiene edad para aguantar tantos asuntos oficial…

-¿Estás seguro de que está dormida? –le interrumpió la joven, nerviosa-. No se mueve…

Entonces el rey dejó a su madre apoyada contra la pared, iluminada por la mortecina luz de una antorcha. La mujer parecía dormir plácidamente, de no ser porque había dejado la boca abierta. Con un rictus de niño aterrado, el rey extendió la mano para comprobar si su madre respiraba.

-¿Madre? –balbuceó con los ojos brillantes de humedad.

Sacudió un poco a la mujer, y ésta se desplomó hacia el suelo. En la oscuridad de su alcoba, Maleficent no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, francamente satisfecha.

-Muy bien, ratón. Muy pero que muy bien.

* * *

Notilla: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :)


	7. Chapter 7

La joven bruja había pasado la noche en vela, pegada a su particular proyección. Diablo se encontraba con ella, apoyado en su regazo casi del mismo modo que un gato, y ella lo acariciaba con gesto ausente, enfrascada como estaba en la visión que tenía delante. La vista que salía de la verde bruma era la de una habitación de la residencia de los monarcas de Glenhaven, una alcoba llena de lujos y solo comparable a la que compartían sus regias majestades. Sobre el lecho yacía una alta y demacrada figura, pálida a la luz del amanecer. Parecía dormir, con las manos delicadamente puestas sobre el vientre.

Sin embargo, la mujer no dormía. Estaba muerta. Se había desplomado en los brazos de su hijo para no levantarse jamás, tan agotada como solo puede parecerlo un alma deseosa de abandonar este mundo. Pero dos personas conocían la verdadera causa de la muerte de la reina madre. El veneno usado por Maleficent era una receta antigua de los druidas, que solían emplearlo para sus macabros sacrificios. Ella fabricó la botella muy joven, para deshacerse con comodidad de un noble de la corte de su padre.

Fue un experimento, una especie de prueba de valor, que surtió efecto en mitad de una reunión del Consejo del rey Morvan. El viejo consejero parecía dormir, y su padre le preguntó, parte en broma parte molesto, si se aburría. Cuando la pequeña Neri lo vio desplomarse ante las narices de su padre, de su madre y de ella misma, no pudo evitar tragar saliva, víctima de la impresión. Desde entonces, por temor a la eficacia de su propia creación, no la había vuelto a preparar.

El otro conocedor de la muerte era el propio asesino de la mujer, que trataba de conciliar el sueño en la comodidad de su taller. Había tirado el botellín a un callejón mientras volvía a su tienda, y aunque tenía el estómago revuelto dio gala en todo momento de una naturalidad digna del mejor de los actores.

La entrante luz dejó ver a dos personas antes escondidas en las sombras de la habitación. El joven rey estaba sentado en una silla baja con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos fuertemente entrelazadas y los nudillos rozando su boca. Maleficent no alcanzaba a ver su expresión, pero sí sabía lo desolado que se sentía.

Desolado, sí, pero también furioso. Furioso consigo mismo por no haber sabido hacer algo por su madre mientras ésta dejaba atrás la vida, furioso por no haberse dado cuenta de su estado, furioso con su propia madre por no haberse resignado a una vida más tranquila. Pero si había algo que lo exasperaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser era su propio padre. El viejo rey Harald había desaparecido nada más ponerse el sol, y los criados continuaban buscándolo por los garitos de la ciudad.

Su mujer se encontraba algo distanciada de él, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. La pequeña Neri había aprendido pronto que, cuando Stefan se encerraba de tal manera en sí mismo, lo mejor que se podía hacer era dejarle solo. Pero Fleur no lo sabía. Ambos se habían casado sin conocer apenas nada el uno del otro, y esta debía ser la primera vez que la joven veía así a su marido.

-Lo siento mucho –suspiró, pero él no salió de su mutismo-. Tu…Tu madre era una mujer estupenda, cariño.

Pero la única reacción del rey fue la de fruncir todavía más el ceño mientras observaba a su madre muerta. Así que, dado que las palabras no resultaban, se le acercó por la espalda, le pasó los brazos por los hombros y le besó delicadamente en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ambos estuvieron así durante un rato, él tan inmóvil que ella parecía estar abrazando una estatua. Pero en el momento en que el sol terminaba de alzarse sobre el castillo, alguien llamó contundentemente a la puerta.

-¡Mi señor! –Gritó una voz al otro lado- ¡Hemos encontrado a lord Harald, mi señor!

Aquella frase pareció devolverle la vida al rey, aunque solo fuera un poco. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras su mujer abría, y continuó moviéndola mientras veía a su padre irrumpir en la alcoba dando trompicones. Padre e hijo se parecían mucho en lo físico: compartían la misma cabellera negra, los mismos ojos azules y el mismo rostro. Pero el viejo rey poseía la gran musculatura de la que carecía su hijo.

El rey Harald era un hombre que imponía desde el mismo momento en que hacía acto de presencia. Sus enemigos lo temían, sus siervos también, su mujer solía mantenerse distante y su único heredero temblaba de pies a cabeza en cuanto lo veía aparecer. Mas en ese instante, el viejo rey ofrecía una patética imagen mientras trataba de apoyarse en su nuera. Tenía la cara tan roja como la grana, una botella en la mano y apestaba a cerveza y perfume barato, de esos que abundan en los burdeles.

-¿Quién ha sido el palurdo que lo ha puesto todo por el medio? –bramó cuando se tropezó con un baúl, haciendo tropezar a la joven reina.

Las facciones del rey Stefan estaban prácticamente ocultas por sus manos, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba, Maleficent ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó todavía más a la cortina de bruma verde. Entretanto, lord Harald había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente al lecho para ver a su esposa muerta. Llevaban casados más de una veintena de años, toda una vida para una pareja. Pero él se limitó a echarla una ojeada por encima mientras bebía un buen trago. Gruesos lagrimones le recorrían las mejillas embadurnadas de carmín para los labios.

-¡Una buena mujer! –Sollozó con el patetismo de un borracho, o como lo habría hecho un niño al que le hubieran quitado un juguete- ¡Ah, sí, una buena mujer!

Cuando quiso dar otro trago, su hijo se puso en pie. Lento pero seguro fue hacia él, mirándolo con un odio que helaba las venas. Le quitó la botella con un gesto rápido y firme y la tiró por la ventana abierta. Luego, aprovechando la incredulidad con la que su padre observaba caer el objeto, lo agarró por la solapa de la túnica y lo estampó contra uno de los postes del dosel.

-¡¿Dónde estabais?! –aulló. Su mujer avanzó dando zancadas hacia ambos para tratar de separarles, y por primera vez en su relación, él hizo caso omiso de sus ruegos.

-¡Mandé buscaros por toda la ciudad! ¡Mi madre está muerta, ¿dónde estabais vos mientras vuestra esposa moría?!

El viejo rey estaba demasiado sorprendido o demasiado borracho para deshacerse del agarre de su hijo, aunque poseía fuerza más que de sobra para ello. En su lugar, balbuceó:

-Pues hijo…Han han han…Han, ¡hip! Han abierto una nueva casa en el callejón de las putas y…y mis acompañantes…-en ese instante soltó un eructo tal que hizo que su hijo aflojara un poco debido al asco y a la prisa por apartarse de su trayectoria- ¡Debe…Debe…Deberías pasarte un día pro por allí, te tratan mejor que a un califa de Persia!

-Mi madre muriéndose, ¡y vos yéndoos de putas! –exclamó el joven rey, como si no terminara de creerse la historia.

La joven reina volvió a interceder, pero su marido la apartó fácilmente. Le bastó dedicarle la misma mirada de halcón con la que miraba a su padre para que ella se alejara. Mientras tanto, lord Harald seguía divagando:

-¡Pues claro, tu madre estaba muy pero que muy de acuerdo! ¡Cuando se te termine de pasar el encaprichamiento y le hagas de una vez un hijo a tu mujer deberías ir y probarlo!

De algún modo u otro, el viejo rey consiguió zafarse de su hijo. Dio un paso tambaleante apoyándose contra el poste, y en cuanto su nuera salió a ofrecerle su apoyo la desnudó con la mirada.

-Claro que también va a pasar bastante antes de que te aburras, porque menuda pieza la que te follas todas las…

No pudo continuar, porque el puñetazo que le asestó su hijo le impactó de lleno en la mandíbula. El viejo rey perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo, y mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a su hijo encima de él arreándole con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cabrón malnacido! –bramaba el rey Stefan, asestando golpe tras otro al hombre que hasta hace poco tiempo más había temido.

La joven reina se arrodilló junto a él, esta vez decidida establecer paz entre padre e hijo. Agarró el brazo con el que el rey golpeaba a su padre y, aunque no lo hizo parar del todo, sí que consiguió aminorar la velocidad de éstos.

-¡Stefan, basta, por Dios! ¡Piensa en tu madre, ella no querría esto!

Tras unas cuantas menciones a su madre, el joven rey dejó la masa sanguinolenta que era el rostro de su padre y se puso en pie con dificultad. Llamó a voz en grito a los guardias, que irrumpieron en la habitación a la velocidad del rayo. A un gesto del soberano, levantaron al viejo rey sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Llevadlo a sus habitaciones y tenedlo a pan y agua hasta que termine de dormir la mona –después se dirigió a su padre, que amenazó con arrearle una patada al pasar por su lado- ¡A partir de hoy quedáis expulsado de mi corte!

-¡Eres un mierda, Stefan, un mierda! –chilló su padre mientras se lo llevaban a rastras, luego de escupir un diente.

-¡No mucho más que vos! –le espetó su hijo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe seco. El joven matrimonio volvió a quedarse solo, ambos quietos y en silencio. La joven reina dudaba de acercarse a su esposo, y más después del acceso de rabia. Pero cuando el rey giró la cabeza y ella vio su rostro bañado en lágrimas extendió los brazos para invitarle a venir. Él se derrumbó sobre su regazo y lloró abiertamente, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Bien lo sabía Neri, puesto que de niño Stefan siempre buscaba la soledad para desahogar sus penas.

Con un giro de muñeca, la joven deshizo la escena. Ya no quedaba nada interesante por ver.

* * *

Para Fyren, la desaparición de la reina Bianca supuso un alivio sin precedentes. Supo fingir muy bien la pena por la muerte, e incluso derramó un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando el cortejo fúnebre salió del castillo con los restos de la reina madre en dirección a la catedral, donde sería velado. Aunque distante para con sus siervos, la vieja reina había sido la madre del rey, un rey bueno a ojos de la plebe, que se volcó con sus monarcas en solidaridad por la pérdida.

Los rezos y el llanto se sucedieron durante la semana que el cadáver pasó delante del altar mayor, custodiado por varios caballeros, para que el pueblo pudiera velarlo a gusto. Después se le volvió a conducir al castillo para sepultarlo en el inmenso panteón dedicado a la familia real.

Durante mucho tiempo, el modisto no recibió la visita de ningún miembro de la reducida familia. El padre del rey había sido expulsado de la corte por escándalo, y circulaba el desagradable rumor de que mientras su mujer agonizaba él se las había pasado en el callejón de las meretrices. El viejo rey se refugió en las tierras que le había concedido su hijo durante la abdicación, lamiéndose las heridas.

Cada vez que asistía a la corte, Fyren veía al rey Stefan y se echaba a temblar. Había adoptado el mismo semblante fiero y temible de su padre, aunque se suavizaba notablemente estando su mujer al lado. Solo le sonreía a ella, solo a ella le dedicaba palabras dulces. Aunque su principal motivación era el bienestar de sus siervos, para ellos su señor era como una estatua de piedra hecha carne. Era como un padre distante; afectivo en los gestos, pero frío como el hielo.

El modisto tampoco se olvidó de Maleficent. Siguió confeccionándola trajes, y uno en concreto atrajo su atención más que ningún otro. Se trataba de una mejora de otro que ya le presentara, el que fabricó inspirándose en el dragón negro. Fyren sospechaba sobre la identidad de la bestia, aunque Maleficent nunca le había dicho nada al respecto. El vestido era de una tela mejor, de un diseño mucho más estilizado, y el tocado era mucho menos exagerado que el otro. Además, como símbolo de poder, había logrado encargar un largo báculo que terminaba en una bola amarilla. A la bruja pareció encantarle. Vestida con él parecía un demonio, no una jovenzuela que jugase a ser bruja, ni tampoco una charlatana de feria.

Ella era más que todos ellos. Era un diablo. Y llevando ese traje lo parecía.

Así que, cuando ella lo devolvió a su taller, el modisto reía como un crío. La vida le sonreía: su olfato de negocios le había abierto muchas puertas y ayudado a escalar la empinada montaña que es el escalafón social, la bruja le había dado la forma de deshacerse de su última barrera y, por si fuera poco, se estaba haciendo de oro con los encargos de la corte, a los que observaba con renovada avivez.

Sin embargo una sombra, un espectro, lo perseguía. En cada momento, cuanto más seguro se creía, aparecía para recordarle el compromiso que había sellado con Maleficent cuando ésta le entregó el veneno para acabar con la reina Bianca. Incluso la propia Maleficent se lo recordaba en cada entrevista, antes de mandarlo de vuelta a su taller.

_"¿Para cuándo mi encargo, ratoncito?"_, le espetaba la sombra, una sombra que hablaba con la helada cordialidad de la bruja cuando se encontraba de buen humor.

Pero el encargo le exigía demasiado. No era lo mismo que echar una pócima para que una vieja cotorra tuviera una muerte dulce, sino que le pedía que asesinara a alguien en compensación por el veneno. Tenía relativa libertad para elegir a su víctima y el modo de matarla, pero Fyren estaba seguro de que si elegía a un noble, por muy cercano que estuviera a la familia real, Maleficent no se daría por satisfecha. Para cumplir su trato, debía acabar con alguien cuya pérdida supusiera el golpe más duro al rey y a su mujer.

¿Pero a quién podría matar, y cómo? La idea no lo aterraba, pues tras envenenar a la reina Bianca sin que recayera en él sospecha alguna se sentía inmune. Pero pocos allegados tenían los reyes, demasiado pocos y muy alejados.

Pasaron los meses y, en otoño, la reina volvió a requerir sus servicios. El rey había partido hacía ya un mes a requerimiento de los habitantes de la segunda ciudad del país, para revisar las defensas costeras de la ciudad. La joven estaba sola en la corte, encargándose de gobernar en ausencia de su marido, y quería que el modisto le confeccionara un vestido nuevo para recibir a su marido cuando volviera.

-Como ordene mi señora.

-De sobra conozco vuestra habilidad, maese. Quisiera dejar el diseño a vuestra elección; quiero que me sorprendáis a mí y a mi esposo cuando llegue.

Fyren ejecutó un exagerado gesto de asentimiento para dar a entender su gratitud y cogió sus instrumentos para tomar las medidas de la joven. Había crecido en esos dos años, al igual que la bruja. Mientras estaba enfrascado contando los nudos de la cuerda que le servía para medir, que en ese momento sujetaba en torno a la cintura de la joven, alguien solicitó audiencia. Llegó custodiado por dos guardias reales y se quedó plantado en el umbral de la puerta, justo como haría un caballero de tercera fila al poner por vez primera sus deshilachados zapatos en la corte.

-Morgan Todd, mi señora.

Fyren no había oído hablar de ese hombre en su vida, pero se molestó muy mucho de captar cada detalle de su persona. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, delgado y de nariz aguileña, envuelto en sedas color tierra forradas de piel. Era un extranjero en la corte de Castle Hill, pero al parecer la joven reina le conocía bien, porque se alegró sobremanera al verle entrar.

-¡Ah, bienvenido, maese Todd! –musitó sin moverse del taburete al que el modisto le había hecho subirse.

El interpelado se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó ante la joven. Era una reverencia muy escueta, juzgó Fyren, digna de un aficionado.

-Mi señora, siempre es un placer veros –la saludó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa-. Siento ser tan franco, pero estoy seguro que apreciaréis mi gesto. Traigo noticias, mi reina.

A la joven se le iluminó el rostro mientras se revolvía, presa de la cuerda de Fyren. Instó al hombre a venir con ellos; mientras que el modisto trataba de hacer caso omiso y de hacer como que trabajaba.

-¿Noticias? ¡Venid, decídmelo ya!

Pero el recién llegado se revolvió lleno de incomodidad. Señalando al modisto y a las damas de compañía de la joven, apuntó:

-Pero vos me dejasteis bien claro que debía daros la noticia a solas, majestad. No sé si...

-No me importa –le increpó ella a la velocidad del rayo, mientras que con una mano le hacía gestos para que se acercara-. Venid y habladme al oído. Quiero saberlo ya.

El tal Todd pasó a través de las damas y de los criados de Fyren, que observaban la escena llenos de interés. Luego acercó su boca a la oreja de la reina y, en voz muy baja, le susurró unas palabras. Cuando terminó de hablar, la joven sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Y Fyren, con el rostro apuntando al suelo y la cabeza zumbando de las valiosas palabras que acababa de escuchar, también se permitió sonreír.

* * *

**Notilla: **¡Felices Reyes a todos, aunque no lo celebréis! Para un español es lo mejor de la Navidad, y que se quite Santa Claus ^^

Internet me ha hecho un regalo adelantado, algo que ha conseguido hacerme poner la mayor facepalm de toda mi vida. Sí señores, ya circula por ahí el guión de la peli de Maleficent. Leedlo para una buena dosis de golpetazos contra la pared de pura frustración, yo iba a darme mi ración de hoy mientras evoco a la madre de Linda Woolverton y me pregunto por qué leñe le siguen dando trabajo a esta mujer. Es como leer un fan fic, pero de esos que quitas en cuanto se van por las...

Eh, eh eh eh, esperad. No me cerreis, yo no escribo tan mal, ¿verdad? ¡Eh, ni se os ocurra cerrar la ventana, dejad el ratón quieto ahora mismo! *araña la pantalla con suspiros agónicos* ¡No me cerreis! ¡No me cerreiisss! :S

Bye y perdón por la chorrada :P


	8. Chapter 8

Poco tiempo después de la marcha del rey Stefan, una mañana a primera hora, antes de que los tenderos abrieran, el modisto se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí vivía Nicholas Leeds, el jefe del gremio de herboristas de Castle Hill y uno de los más influyentes de la ciudad gracias a sus contactos. El establecimiento de Leeds distaba mucho de los otros jefes de gremios de la ciudad. Se trataba de una casita a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había más espacio entre viviendas. Tenía un espacioso terreno adyacente dedicado al cultivo de hierbas, vallado por altos setos y custodiado por perros medio salvajes. La tienda ocupaba apenas una habitación, detrás de la cual Leeds tenía su laboratorio y almacén. Las paredes de la tienda estaban repletas de estanterías con tarros, libros, balanzas y saquillos, y había mucho más en el laboratorio.

Fyren Webb y Nicholas Leeds se llevaban bien desde que ambos empezaron a trabajar en la ciudad. Leeds no dejaba de investigar sobre las tinturas naturales para lograr telas de colores nunca vistos, o se las arreglaba para traer al país plantas del sur para obtener los colores más raros. A cambio, Webb le recomendó a los ricachones de sus clientes.

De otro modo, Leeds jamás hubiera conseguido el puesto de jefe de su gremio. La primera impresión que causaba verle era la de que se acababa de escapar de una casa de locos, y cuando el modisto y el herborista se encontraban juntos era como ver la noche y el día. Leeds era un hombre alto y fuerte, con los cuatro pelos que le quedaban peinados de forma estrambótica y bizco, pero un buen profesional y sincero en el trato. Algo excéntrico y brusco para los residentes del castillo, pero discreto y gran trabajador. Era sumamente inteligente y, como Fyren, había escalado desde una muy modesta posición. Últimamente incluso se atrevía a soñar con convertirse en médico, y muchos de sus libros eran valiosas copias de tratados de grandes doctores. Atendía a pobres y ricos por igual, y era un personaje querido en toda la ciudad.

Cuando Fyren entró no se encontró a nadie al otro lado del mostrador. Natural en Leeds, que a buen seguro se encontraría en cuclillas frente alguna planta, susurrándole. Tenía un par de ayudantes que seguramente estaban limpiando la trastienda, ya que prefería encargarse él mismo de sus cultivos. Al saberse solo, el hombrecillo se dedicó a pasear por la tienda ojeando en las etiquetas de los frascos. Detrás del mostrador, Leeds había añadido a su particular colección de objetos extraños un búho disecado que posaba sobre un tronco con las alas abiertas. Si Leeds ya parecía excéntrico de por sí, gracias a la poca luz que había en la habitación para no estropear los compuestos y al maldito bicho más parecía un brujo que un mero herborista.

Pasado un buen rato Leeds apareció por la cortina que separaba la tienda de su laboratorio. Llevaba a los hombros un bolsón llenó de hierbas y sus útiles de jardinería en las manos.

-¡Hombre, Webb, ¿cómo tú por aquí?!

Fyren extendió la mano, pero Leeds hizo caso omiso de él hasta que hubo clasificado todas y cada una de las plantas, de guardarlas en sus respectivos botes y limpiar bien las herramientas. Solo entonces se abalanzó sobre el hombrecillo para envolverle en un abrazo.

-Muy buenos días, Nicholas –respondió Fyren, educado como siempre. A Nicholas le gustaba que se dirigieran a él por su apellido, incluso por sus propios amigos, o en su defecto por su diminutivo, Nick. Fyren era la única excepción a la regla en todo Castle Hill.

Con Leeds, como con todo aquel que consideraba su igual, Fyren se portaba de modo educado, pero al menos no adulador. No podía serlo con Leeds. Mientras tanto, el herborista permanecía ocupado con sus potingues.

-¡Tú siempre tan formal, como todos los perritos falderos! ¿Qué tal te va viéndoles la figura a las señoras de la nobleza?

-No puedo quejarme, la verdad.

Fyren seguía con la atención puesta en el búho. Le toqueteó el pico disecado varias veces, algo sorprendido por un trabajo tan bueno.

-¡Ja! Seguro que te lo pasas en grande cuando una palomita se queda medio desnuda delante de ti.

El modisto no contestó. Normalmente consentía que sus conocidos bromeasen al respecto de sus clientas, pero a decir verdad sus comentarios le parecían soeces. Si lo permitía era porque quienes más solían bromear eran aquellos que luego le pagaban por su trabajo. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a ellas, en cierto modo, pero seguían desagradándole profundamente. Mientras él arrugaba la nariz sin reparos, Leeds seguía con su particular soliloquio.

-¿Vienes a por los tintes que te prometí, se trata de eso? Porque no los tengo todavía. La planta necesita madurar un poco; luego la recogeré, la procesaré y la tendrás en tu taller. Sé lo mucho que lo aprecias, pero puedes mandar a uno de tus chicos a por ellos. No parecen tan torpes como los pintas.

-No, no vengo a por los tintes, sino a que me recetes algo.

Leeds se giró hacia él, con las manos en las estanterías.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pica?

-El estómago, o más bien el bajo estómago.

El herborista inspiró con fuerza, como siempre hacía al recibir un diagnóstico, y echó un vistazo a sus existencias. Fue adentro y salió con una escalera de mano, la plantó cerca de la posición de Fyren y se subió. Al contestar, inspeccionaba con el índice las etiquetas de sus productos.

-¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido ir al médico, o vienes aquí porque sí?

Fyren negó con la cabeza mientras paseaba distraídamente.

-No he ido, porque lo que tengo es demasiado poca cosa para gastarme el dinero en que un médico me diga que padezco algo que ya sé.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿qué te pasa exactamente?

-Gases, Nicholas, aunque creo que algo más. Cada vez que me tengo que agachar ante una señora las paso canutas. No sé si lo acabaré echando por arriba o por abajo, pero detestaría echárselo en la cara a un cliente.

El herborista esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras imaginaba la situación.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

Leeds se bajó para buscar detrás del mostrador, junto al búho, donde guardaba una larga hilera de frascos y viales de cristal cuidadosamente embotellados y etiquetados. Meneaba frenéticamente los dedos mientras los examinaba rápidamente, de extremo a extremo, y por fin sacó un botellín de su sitio y empezó a arrullarlo entre sus dedos como si fuera un hijo.

-Ah, aquí estás.

Lo dejó sobre el mostrador. Se trataba de un frasco pequeño, tanto como el que le había dado Maleficent hace unos meses. Pero este era mucho más vulgar: un simple bote etiquetado, tapado por un corcho y sellado mediante cera de abeja.

-¿Hierba lombricera? –preguntó, algo inseguro.

-Tanaceto, amigo mío, se dice tanaceto –se apresuró a responder el herborista, haciéndose el ofendido-. Hazte un té con él dos veces al día, o si no te gusta su sabor disuélvelo en el vino.

-¿Y esto me aliviará el estómago?

Leeds se encogió de hombros mientras arrugaba la nariz. Como Fyren, no le gustaba nada que dudasen de su trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto que te calmará el estómago! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Fyren recogió el frasco entre los dedos pulgar e índice, observando el contenido con el ceño fruncido.

-Te daré también un poco de aceite esencial de tanaceto para que te lo pongas en la barriga, ¡pero ni se te ocurra llevártelo a la boca! Y tampoco uses más de media cucharada con el té si no quieres volver aquí a que te haga un lavado de estómago. Eso si no estás ya camino del cementerio.

-¿Cuánto de eso tendría que echarme?

-Una, quizá dos gotas. Pero nada más. Y además te prevengo, esto como amigo. Ni se te ocurra dejar el aceite cerca de una mujer, que cuando quieren se espabilan demasiado. El otro día pillé a una tratando de arrancar mis plantas de tanaceto del jardín y por muy poco mis perros la despedazan. Estaba preñada, ¿te lo puedes creer? Tenía una barriga tal que apenas podía moverse y aún así se metió a robar en mi jardín –en ese momento soltó un bufido de resignado desacuerdo-. Se acuestan con media ciudad y luego me vienen llorando y gimiendo porque no quieren tener hijos ¡Y no creas que son solo campesinas! La hija de no sé qué marqués me lo pide al menos una vez al mes.

El modisto asintió con la cabeza cada vez que su colega terminaba una frase. Leeds hablaba mucho, pero al menos lo hacía rápido. Mientras tanto, ambos hombres pasaron a la trastienda para buscar el aceite. Leeds los tenía bastante bien guardados en un cofre bajo llave. No debía mentir sobre las mujeres, dado que el cofre estaba en el falso fondo de un arcón.

-Toma, y que te vaya bien. No te pedorrees mucho delante de la corte.

* * *

Maleficent se encontraba paseando por los restos del parapeto de su castillo cuando algo le hizo volver la vista con un deje de sorpresa. El camino que llevaba a su guarida, un sendero estrecho, intrincado y quebradizo de tierra estéril, estaba cubierto por una mata de hierba verde.

-¿Qué demonios?

De nuevo vio las tres luces revoloteando en los alrededores, las tres malditas y asquerosas luces. Mas esa vez decidió que no iba a perder de nuevo los papeles. Decidió darlas una tregua, al menos para saber qué querían de ella.

-Diablo –llamó. El cuervo descendió de la torre donde estaba posado y revoloteó a su lado mientras escuchaba. Diablo siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla-. Ve con esas viejas e invítales a venir ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería yo si no lo hiciera?

Así que la joven esperó pacientemente a que su cuervo trajera a las hermanas. Las tres aparecieron en el patio del castillo, frente a la joven que esperaba sentada en la agrietada escalinata del patio.

-Muy bien –empezó en un gélido tono de voz que trataba de pasar por amable-. No voy a preguntar por qué mis dominios han aparecido teñidos de verde, ni tampoco qué hacéis en ellos. Quiero retomar nuestra conversación anterior. Pero esta vez –añadió, señalando al hada de azul-, que se calle la foca.

-¿Foca? –musitó Primavera, roja como la grana. Su hermana de verde tuvo que frenarla, porque de lo contrario se habría abalanzado sobre la joven varita en mano.

Maleficent decidió hacer caso omiso, pero con la reconfortante sensación de haber echado sal en la herida.

-¿Y bien?

Flora dio un paso al frente. Parecía que siempre tuviera que estar por delante de sus hermanas, lo mismo que un burro tirando de un arado.

-Nosotras tres llevamos cuidando de este reino desde nuestra juventud. Lógico es que nos interesemos por la presencia de otra criatura mágica.

"_¿Desde vuestra juventud? Vaya, pues mis recuerdos a Matusalén"_, quiso decir la joven, pero se contuvo. Albergaba algunas dudas. Los seres féricos procuraban distanciarse lo más posible de sus homónimos humanos. Tenía que haber un motivo poderoso para tan súbito interés.

-Quisiera ser franca, Maleficent –continuó Flora, tuteándola. La joven se lo consintió.

-Pues sé franca.

El hada se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. Quizá, se preguntó la joven bruja, aquellas tres mujeres albergaran algo de miedo bajo el mar de bravuconería. No era un sentimiento nuevo para la joven. Al fin y al cabo se había pasado la vida detectando el miedo en los ojos de la gente. Nunca había sido una persona de fiar, nunca había sido la damita que sus padres pretendían que fuera, y aquello parecía suscitar algo de temor. Temor a su rebeldía, a sus secretos estudios. Sin embargo, todas aquellas miradas provenían de gente que se asombraban cuando un ilusionista sacaba una moneda de la oreja de su padre. Todos sonreían y exclamaban todo lo sonoramente posible, pero Neri bufaba.

Ahora, la joven creyó ver ese mismo deje de miedo en los ojos del hada, un miedo que iba mucho más allá que un simple susto, que una leve incertidumbre. Saberlo le suscitó una honda satisfacción, porque sabía de la fama, los poderes y la influencia de las hadas y su miedo hacia ella le daba una posición sumamente ventajosa.

-Nuestra buena reina Titania nos encomendó la custodia de este reino y de sus monarcas, siempre que estos fueran justos, como recompensa a la lealtad del rey humano Antenor. Comprende que nos preocupe que el hecho de que una bruja se la tenga jurada a los reyes que juramos servir.

La joven suspiró largamente. Conocía la historia de la unificación y conquista de Glenhaven por el rey Antenor después de la huída romana, pero de eso hacía por lo menos setecientos años. Los Uilmara decían proceder de él, pero no tenían prueba alguna más que la de un escudo viejo y medio podrido atribuido al viejo rey.

-Eso es asunto mío, no vuestro.

-Nos concierne a nosotras también. El rey está en clara desventaja contra alguien que posee el don de la magia, aunque lo desperdicie de esta forma.

-Vosotras tres no sois nadie para inmiscuiros –se apresuró a responder la joven, crispada-. Es un asunto que atañe a nadie más que a sus reales hipócritas y a mí.

-En tal caso, joven, me temo que hemos de declarar nuestra enemistad.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de mi persona. Aun con todo, me alegro de que la foca mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Señaló a Primavera mientras pronunciaba la última frase, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción tal que solo con verla el hada trató de deshacerse de los brazos de Fauna. Tuvo que intervenir Flora con sus ojos de hielo para apaciguarla un poco.

-Tendréis noticias mías. Pronto.

-Y nuestras también, Maleficent.

Desde el primer momento la nombraban con su nuevo nombre, sin molestarse en pronunciar el antiguo. Quizás hubieran aprendido la lección de la última vez, o podría ser que ya la dieran por caso perdido. En cualquier caso mejor para la joven.

Cuando las tres hermanas se reagruparon para marcharse, Fauna, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, se agitó bruscamente. Soltó un grito, un gritito más bien, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Tanto Maleficent como sus hermanas la observaron algo incrédulas. El hada estaba de espaldas a las otras mujeres y al margen de éstas se agachó a recoger algo del suelo. Meció unos momentos aquella cosa como si fuera un niño de pecho, agachando la cabeza como para escuchar algo. Cuando se giró, las tres mujeres pudieron distinguir a un gato exhausto que respiraba a duras penas.

-Viene del castillo. Dice que ha ocurrido algo, algo muy grave.

Las otras dos hadas se le acercaron a toda prisa. La joven dudó si hacerlo también, pero se limitó a ponerse en pie con gesto grave.

-¡Alguien en el castillo se muere! ¡Flora, tenemos que acudir inmediatamente!

-¿Quién se muere? –preguntó la joven, movida por la curiosidad y, le costaba admitirlo, también algo de inquietud- ¿Quién es? ¡Decídmelo!

Pero las tres hermanas hicieron caso omiso de la orden y emprendieron el vuelo, dejándola sola en medio del patio.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Fyren abrió muy temprano. Tenía bastantes clientes que atender y un vestido para la joven reina al que dar los últimos toques, así que decidió ponerse manos a la obra lo antes posible. Puso a sus ayudantes y criados a trabajar en el mostrador mientras él se dedicaba a darle las últimas puntadas al vestido en la comodidad de la trastienda. Una jarra y una copa de vino muy especiado descansaban cerca de él, con el extracto que le había vendido Leeds. El modisto cumplía con el tratamiento a rajatabla, si bien les había indicado a sus criados que echaran la medicina en la copa de vino porque no soportaba el sabor del té.

La mañana parecía transcurrir con mucha calma, y sus chicos apenas tuvieron que atender a un par de señoras. Fyren empezó a preguntarse por la falta de clientela y al rato decidió mandar a uno de los ayudantes de paseo por los alrededores del castillo. Si estaba sucediendo algo interesante tras sus murallas, era casi imposible que el modisto no lo supiera.

El muchacho salió a la carrera y volvió a la carrera, medio asfixiado. Mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, anunció:

-El rey llega esta tarde, maestro. Va a venir su mujer. Aquí, a la tienda. Todos los demás están buscando qué ponerse para recibir al rey.

La visita de la joven significaría un gran alboroto en la tienda, así que Fyren puso a todo su personal a limpiar y los organizó para recibir al séquito de la soberana. Desde la muerte de su suegra, la reina Fleur había procurado rodearse de muchachas de su edad, más o menos, que ahora formaban un nutrido grupo de parlanchines perrillos falderos. Además, la madre de la joven, la reina Maël, había llegado de visita poco después de la marcha de su yerno.

Cuando la joven llegó con sus acompañantes ocuparon prácticamente toda la tienda. Ella parecía feliz, luciendo el mismo rostro iluminado que Fyren había visto tan pocas veces. La recibió con su servicio en el mismo umbral, a ella y a su regia madre.

-¡Maese! –Musitó la joven-. Mi esposo llega esta tarde. Necesito el vestido nuevo pero ya.

Lo dijo con un tono amable al que el modisto contribuyó con una amplia sonrisa. Invitó a las dos mujeres a pasar a la trastienda mientras decía:

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Precisamente estaba dando las últimas puntadas a vuestro vestido. Si me hacéis el honor de acompañarme adentro podréis salir de aquí con él puesto, si os place.

Madre e hija lo siguieron a gusto y admiraron la obra del modisto mientras éste, que parecía haber olvidado su medicina, se dirigía a beberla.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad, madre?

-Precioso, sí.

-A Stefan se le caerá la baba cuando me vea con él puesto.

-Me temo que a tu marido se le caerá más la baba con lo que le tienes preparado, hija mía.

-¡Oh, no puedo esperar! Quiero tenerlo ya, quiero ver como me queda antes que lo vea Stefan.

La joven trató de ponérselo y Fyren tuvo que dejar su bebida para ayudarla a vestirse sin llegar a tocar ningún alfiler. Pero, cuando estuvo listo y las últimas puntadas dadas, la reina Maël se fijó en un pequeño descosido que había en los bajos del vestido.

-Nada que no se arregle con una aguja, mi señora, terminaré enseguida –le aseguró el modisto a la par que se arrodillaba ante el pequeño destrozo-. Mientras tanto, ¿os apetece una copa de vino especiado? Está recién descorchado y es de buena cosecha.

La joven reina pareció dudar ante la proposición. Miró a su madre, interrogante.

-¡Ah, por un trago no va a pasarte nada! –le aseguró, mientras iba directa a la bandeja donde descansaba la botella. Nada más llegar ellas Fyren había hecho traer más copas de la despensa, de modo que solo la suya permanecía llena, aguardándole.

Precisamente a esa se dirigió primero la reina Maël. El modisto, al verla con ella en la mano, alzó rápidamente el brazo para detenerla.

-¡Mi señora, no! Esa contiene mi medicina.

-¿Medicina? ¡Ah, claro, por eso no os he visto rondando por la corte estos días! –Exclamó la joven, mirando de reojo la copa-. Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué os ocurre? ¿Os encontráis bien? No quisiera haceros trabajar estando enfermo.

La reina Maël dejó la copa donde estaba y llenó las otras dos. Mientras le entregaba una a su hija y Fyren daba alfilerazos, este respondió:

-No es más que un simple mal de estómago, mi reina. El maese Leeds me ha recetado tanaceto.

-Espero que os haga bien, maese.

La joven recogió la copa, agradecida, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que tenía sed. La copa no estaba muy llena y era pequeña, pero casi se bebió media de un trago.

-Ya he terminado, mi reina. Dad un par de pasos con él.

La joven hizo lo que le pedía, observando su reflejo en el alto espejo del modisto. Estaba muy hermosa y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Fue a beber otra vez, satisfecha, pero se detuvo cuando tenía la copa a escasos centímetros de los labios entreabiertos. Durante un eterno instante se quedó mirando su reflejo con ojos ausentes.

-Hija…-aventuró la reina Maël a media voz, con la cara lívida de preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija?

Pero, por respuesta, la joven no hizo más que soltar la copa, que se precipitó al suelo con metálico repiqueteo. La joven reina empezó a temblar.

-Ma…Madre…

Aquella palabra fue lo único que consiguió farfullar. Dicho esto, ante la aterrada mirada de su madre y el modisto, la joven se desplomó contra el suelo.


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Muy buenas! Si he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo lamento (exámenes ¬¬). Tanto este capítulo como el anterior me han tenido más tiempo delante del ordenador buscando información que escribiendo. Quise ser tan realista como fuera posible, pero me he acabado sacando algunas cosas de la manga XDD. Aun así espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Por cierto, en este capítulo se descubre por qué cierto personaje de la película es tan querido y esperado., aunque seguro que ya sabéis quien._

* * *

En cuanto las tres hermanas hubieron desaparecido, la muchacha se apresuró a conjurar una imagen del castillo.

Quiso repetirse que los pasos apresurados eran fruto de la sorpresa, que las palabras vacilantes de la impaciencia. De que lo que sentía palpitando a toda prisa en su pecho no era más que nerviosismo.

Pero estaba asustada. Ni muerta lo habría reconocido, pero en el fondo de sí misma lo sabía. Lo supo mientras la bruma verde formaba la imagen de la alcoba real, mientras sus ojos se afanaban por ver algo entre el espesor del hechizo. Pero cuando por fin la habitación se reveló, estaba desierta.

Maleficent apretó los puños; Diablo se apartó de su lado y corrió a refugiarse en una grieta en el muro. Sus ojos brillaban asustados, embutidos del mismo instinto que sentían los duendes cuando su ama montaba en cólera.

La joven hizo un barrido que le mostró la enorme alcoba de los invitados de honor. También estaba vacía. Chasqueó los dedos para ver otra alcoba, luego otra y otra más. Vio las dependencias del senescal, las de los cortesanos, las de los criados. Buscó en las caballerizas y cocinas, incluso en las dependencias cerradas a cal y canto de su maestro. Pero no vio nada. La gente que vio corría de un lado a otro como perros asustados, los guardias trataban de organizarse a pasos de gigante y en las caballerizas cinco mozos de cuadra preparaban a toda prisa una carroza.

En el estudio del médico de la corte, un hombre envuelto en una larga túnica marrón lo revolvía todo mientras se mordisqueaba la lengua. En la larga tabla donde se tumbaban los pacientes se apilaban varios tarros y botes, y cuando el hombre reunió otro más los cogió todos y salió corriendo. Maleficent lo siguió con el corazón latiendo tan apresuradamente como lo hacían los pies de él y, cuando se acercó a la imagen para ver mejor a ese desconocido, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"_Pero… ¡Si es Todd, el aprendiz que servía al médico de mi padre! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo en Castle Hill?"_

El instinto le decía que aquel hombre le llevaría a la causa de tanto alboroto. Así que lo siguió a través del castillo que tan bien conocía. Atravesó con él los largos corredores y la sala del trono mientras Todd vociferaba a varios jóvenes:

-¡Quiero el estudio limpio y listo para ya, ¿entendido?! –Gritaba a todos y a ninguno- ¡Las hierbas antihemorrágicas, plumas y todo lo demás a mano! ¡Y carbón, por Dios, que no falte carbón! ¡Avisad al maese Leeds para que envíe todo lo que pueda!

"_¿Veneno?"_

El médico logró meter cada uno de los botes en una bolsa que uno de los chicos sostenía sin pararse un momento. Llegó corriendo a las caballerizas, donde un mozo le tendió un caballo, y salió al galope.

En ese momento Maleficent lo perdió de vista, pues no podía seguirle. La joven rugió de frustración.

-¡Maldita sea!

Un rayo salió de su nueva vara y se deslizó a través de las grietas. Salió al exterior y estalló, en consonancia con todos los demás que en ese mismo instante empezaron a iluminar la Montaña.

La joven tenía otra corazonada. Pero durante un rato no tuvo valor para comprobar si tenía razón. Sabía que el rey estaba de viaje y que volvería en breve. Una parte de ella le decía que era él quien seguramente estaría tirado en una cuneta, envenenado por un noble demasiado ambicioso.

Pero la otra parte la llevaba más cerca, a una tienda de Castle Hill. Sabía que la joven reina había recibido la visita de su madre, y también sabía de la existencia de un hombrecillo que, para pagar una deuda, debía cometer un asesinato.

-¡Madre! –chilló desesperada, olvidando por un momento que aquella misma mujer la había repudiado como hija años atrás.

Invocó de un manotazo la tienda. Afuera, en el escaparate, la guardia real había establecido un cerco para contener a la multitud mientras esperaban ansiosamente que apareciera la carroza. El caballo que había cogido Todd estaba ahí, pifiando por el esfuerzo.

Dentro, una multitud de jovencitas de ojos llorosos iban y venían, histéricas. Un guardia custodiaba el acceso a la sala privada. Allí, rodeada por el capitán de la guardia real y el médico, yacía una figura. Dos voces se lamentaban en voz alta. Una eran los sollozos desesperados de una mujer que la joven reconoció como la reina Maël, y la otra las nerviosas escusas del hombre que era su ratoncito.

-¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo! –gemía la mujer arrodillándose junto a la figura.

Aunque la joven bruja se había prohibido a sí misma sentir algún apego por aquellas dos personas, no pudo evitar llevarse los nudillos a la boca cuando reconoció a la joven reina como la muchacha envuelta en un charco de sangre que le empapaba la falda del vestido nuevo.

-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo –decía también el hombrecillo, que paseaba en torno a todos los presentes – La medicina tenía que estar en mi copa nada más, no en el vino. ¡No en el vino!

Morgan Todd hacía oídos sordos a todos ellos. Se inclinó sobre la muchacha inconsciente con una pluma en la mano, le abrió la boca y se la introdujo por la garganta. Luego la puso boca abajo mientras que Fleur, por efecto de la pluma, empezaba a vomitar.

-¿Qué demonios la estáis haciendo? –Chilló su madre- ¡Haced que deje de sangrar!

-Lo primero es expulsar el veneno de su cuerpo, mi señora –respondió el médico, tratando de hacer su voz pausada-. Si no lo hago, vuestra hija no tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

Acto seguido se volvió al capitán de la guardia real.

-Me da igual si no ha venido la carroza, hay que llevarla al castillo ahora mismo.

El capitán asintió. Cogió a la inerte muchacha entre sus brazos una vez dejó de vomitar y salió con ella del establecimiento. Pero antes de dar un paso, dio una voz a uno de sus subalternos:

-¡Prended al modisto, a sus aprendices y a sus criados! Abriremos una investigación en torno a esto.

El médico recogió sus cosas y cogió gentilmente el brazo de la reina Maël. La joven nunca había visto a su madre tan desesperada, tan fuera de sí. Ni siquiera cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir siendo niña. Ni siquiera cuando sus hijas habían estado a punto de matarse.

-¿Han avisado ya al rey?

-Envié un destacamento, pero todavía estará lejos. Ahora lo que importa es ella.

Afortunadamente para ellos, cuando salieron se encontraron la carroza abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Los guardias reales abrieron un camino que la exaltada comitiva atravesó a grandes pasos. Los guardias a caballo abrieron la marcha con la carroza detrás.

Mientras aguardaba su regreso al castillo, la joven se comía las uñas.

-¡Webb, maldito inútil! ¿Qué has hecho?

Tenía todo el aspecto de tratarse de un accidente. Pero con ese ratón no se podía estar segura. Una muerte por otra, le había dicho al darle el veneno para deshacerse de la reina Bianca. Pero le había advertido muy mucho de no acercarse a Stefan ni a Fleur. Webb era un estúpido, pero al menos habría tenido el suficiente sentido común para mantenerse alejado de ellos.

"_¿O no?"_

Cuando llegó la carroza el patio estaba lleno de cortesanos igual de expectantes que el populacho de la calle. Había padres, hermanos y maridos preguntando por sus mujeres, aquellas que se habían quedado en la tienda, pero la inmensa mayoría de las voces clamaban por ver a la muchacha desvanecida. Cuando el capitán la sacó en volandas todo se escuchó una especie de grito colectivo.

Todd los dirigió a su taller, donde aguardaban los chicos y también un hombre desgreñado. Cuando el médico lo reconoció, su rostro se suavizó notablemente.

-¡Leeds, gracias a Dios que estás aquí!

El capitán dejó a la joven sobre la larga mesa. La regente se sentó en la silla que había detrás de la mesa de despacho del médico. Seguía repitiéndose que no lo comprendía. Mientras tanto, Todd y ese hombre, Leeds, abrieron los ojos de la joven para examinar las pupilas.

-No sabría decir si está inconsciente o en coma –suspiró el tal Leeds- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasó?

-Bebió tanaceto mezclado en vino especiado. Fue en la tienda de…

-¡Webb! –Exclamó el otro- ¡La madre que lo parió, se lo advertí!

Empezó a rebuscar en su propia bolsa. Estaba llena de hierbas y pociones, por lo que Maleficent dedujo que se trataba de un herborista. Preguntó si ya la habían hecho vomitar, y cuando recibió la respuesta sacó un frasco de polvo negro que disolvió en agua. Luego se acercó a la joven, le abrió la boca y la hizo beber.

-Carbón. La limpiará por dentro.

-Bien.

El médico sacó un cuchillo y empezó a rasgar la rica tela del vestido. Cuando la reina Maël vio cómo entre los dos hombres desnudaban a su hija, montó en nerviosa cólera.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Es vuestra reina! ¡No tenéis derecho!

Leeds fue a responder, aunque no parecía el más indicado para ello. A Maleficent le parecía un hombre vulgar, de baja estofa, que carecía del tacto de Todd. Así que fue el médico quien dejó a la joven en manos del herborista y se dirigió a la mujer. Se inclinó ante ella, mirándola a los ojos, y habló pausadamente.

-Mi señora, a vuestra hija la han envenenado con algo muy fuerte. El tanaceto provoca sangrado, y si no hacemos algo ahora mismo el veneno será el menor de sus problemas. Así que disculpadme cuando digo que no es momento para falsa castidad.

No le dio tiempo a que la mujer respondiera, sino que se precipitó sobre la joven para seguir con su trabajo. La joven bruja se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a ambos hombres darse órdenes y examinar los bajos de la reina.

-Tanaceto –repitió en un susurro. Se sentó en su trono, sintiéndose agotada-. Webb, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

No podía ser que un ratón como él fuera directo a hacer daño a la mujer más importante del reino. Era simplemente imposible.

Tres luces se colaron por la ventana y fueron junto a la reina Maël. Ésta no pareció reparar en ellas, absorta como estaba en los dos hombres que revoloteaban en torno a su hija, hasta que tuvo a las hadas delante de sus narices. El hada de rojo, Flora, le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Mi señora, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

La mujer dio un respingo, pero cuando reconoció a las tres mujeres se echó a llorar otra vez.

-No comprendo…No comprendo qué ocurrió. Él me lo advirtió…Me dijo que no debía tocarla…Que la copa tenía su medicina…

Fauna se adelantó. Todavía tenía al gato entre sus brazos, pero lo dejó en el suelo con gesto gentil. El animal parecía recuperado, e incluso se dio prisa en salir por un pequeño hueco de la puerta. Cuando el capitán, que tenía la vista pudorosamente fija en el suelo, lo vio huir, se apresuró a cerrarla del todo.

Los dos hombres estuvieron mucho tiempo rodeando a la joven. Le administraron más pócimas, la lavaron y la toquetearon con instrumentos que no le resultaron ajenos a la bruja. De niña, cuando todavía vivía su maestro Ivosh, la pequeña Neri había sido testigo de varias disecciones. Era una práctica prohibida, y lo seguía siendo, pero su maestro había afirmado que el desconocimiento del cuerpo era también desconocimiento del alma.

Al contar con la amistad del rey Harald, Ivosh estaba relativamente protegido de los inquisidores. Pero, la primera vez que permitió a su alumna acompañarle en sus correrías, iba a cometer tal delito que ni siquiera la influencia del rey podría salvarlo.

Sería una noche oscura, tan oscura como los nubarrones de la Montaña Prohibida. Aquella noche, Ivosh despertó a Neri de madrugada, y la niña lo siguió medio dormida a través de las calles de Castle Hill hasta llegar al cementerio, a las afueras de la ciudad. No podían usar magia sin que se notara, y fueron arrastrando una enorme carretilla por el barro, en la oscuridad. Una vez en el cementerio, Ivosh señaló una tumba recién cubierta, con una cruz de madera como único adorno. Como Neri era demasiado pequeña para el trabajo, le tocó al maestro la dura tarea de excavar en el gélido suelo. Pasado un tiempo, sacó un fardo blanco, lo puso en la carreta y volvió a cubrir la fosa.

La pequeña Neri lo miraba todo con una mezcla de expectación, curiosidad y miedo. Llevaba semanas esperando a que su maestro la llevara con ella, pero también sentía en sus venas el pavor de todo aquel que se encuentra en un solitario cementerio, de noche y robando un cuerpo.

A duras penas consiguieron volver al castillo, evitando las patrullas. Subieron el fardo a las dependencias de Ivosh, que lo dejó en su larga mesa de operaciones, limpia y despejada para la ocasión. El maestro cogió un chuchillo y empezó a rajar la tela blanca; y entonces Neri, para quien lo que había debajo no era más que relleno, sintió repulsión por primera vez desde que empezara su aprendizaje.

Era una chica joven. Joven y guapa, pero pobre. No echarían de menos su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello tan negro como ella, y yacía de tal manera que parecía dormir. Llevaba puesto el que parecía ser su mejor vestido, y alguien se había tomado la molestia de trenzarle flores en el pelo.

-¿Qué te parece? –dijo entonces Ivosh. A la luz de la vela no supo si estaba contento o simplemente cordial-. Pensé que te sería más fácil empezar con una mujer, para evitar más impresiones.

Acto seguido cortó el vestido, le quitó los zapatos y tiró las flores. La chica quedó tal y como había venido al mundo, y Neri se sintió ruborizar. Nunca antes había visto desnuda a una chica mayor. Se las arregló para preguntar:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ivosh señaló un montón de papeles en blanco, plumas y tinta.

-Escribir lo que yo te dicte, y también observar. Eres afortunada, Neri, vas a ver algo que muchos curanderos y algunos médicos no han visto jamás. Ya verás lo útil que te resulta esto en el futuro.

Entonces el maestro se inclinó del mismo modo que Todd sobre la joven reina. Y ésta, al igual que la chica muerta, permanecía con los exánimes miembros de muñeca. La cortó de arriba abajo con una sierra y le enseñó a Neri en qué se diferenciaban los chicos de las chicas. Le mostró dónde estaban el corazón y los pulmones, hacia dónde iba la comida y por dónde pasaba el aire hasta llegar al pecho. Durante un momento, mientras recordaba, la joven bruja tuvo el presentimiento que el médico y el herborista cogerían una sierra en cualquier momento y se pondrían a serrar a Fleur por la mitad como había hecho Ivosh entonces, y que mientras tanto su madre y las hadas observarían con la misma expresión de repulsiva fascinación de la pequeña Neri.

Una voz al otro lado de la puerta se hacía oír a gritos. Maleficent supo de quien se tratara antes de que irrumpiera en la sala, jadeando por la carrera y sucio del polvo del camino. Stefan presentaba un aspecto patético plantado en el umbral mientras sus ojos trataban de asimilar la escena que tenía ante sí. Pero cuando el capitán de la guardia real le puso una mano encima cerró con un portazo y trató de precipitarse sobre la mesa.

-¡No, mi señor, dejadnos trabajar!

No era una petición, sino una orden. A la joven le sorprendió este hecho, y más aún que el fogoso Stefan se dominara como un niño y fuera junto a su suegra, pero sin quitar los ojos de su esposa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –jadeó. La reina Maël trató de contestar, pero no tenía voz más que para emitir sollozos. Tuvo que ser el capitán quien lo hiciera en su lugar.

-Veneno, majestad. Mi señora fue por la mañana a la tienda del maese Webb a por un vestido, y…

-…Y bebió ese maldito vino –continuó la reina Maël, con la voz ronca de llorar-. Él dijo que no tocara la copa, que le habían recetado no sé qué cosa y que ahí tenía su medicina. Yo…yo rellené las otras dos y se la ofrecí. Le dije que no iba a pasar nada, que en su estado por una copita no iba a pasar absolutamente nada…

-He detenido a Webb y a todo su personal, mi señor. Pero tengo motivos para pensar que se tratase de un accidente, o de un complot en su contra que se ha torcido más de lo que debía.

Stefan asintió, aunque seguía prestando toda su atención en los dos hombres que rodeaban a la joven. Maleficent acertaba a ver lo agitado que estaba y lo impotente que se sentía. Lo que le parecía realmente extraordinario era cómo lograba contenerse.

-Me parece bien –masculló.

Todd ahogó un suspiro. Entre él y Leeds terminaron de examinar a la joven, la lavaron una vez más y se irguieron lentamente. Los dos tenían el rostro empapado en sudor. La reina Maël, de nuevo, no podía articular palabra.

-Necesito algo para envolverla y llevarla a su alcoba…

-¡Esto mismo! –gritó el rey a la velocidad del rayo, alzando su capa de viaje.

-¡Eso no valdrá! Necesitamos algo limpio.

Entonces las hadas demostraron ser útiles. Invocaron una manta blanca que envolvió a la joven de la cabeza a los pies. Maleficent, al verlo, se mordió inconscientemente el labio. Fleur estaba muy pálida, tanto como la chica muerta.

A cientos de leguas de su gélida sala del trono, Leeds dio un paso hacia su rey.

-Mi señor, mi colega y yo tenemos que hablaros.

Él asintió, aunque se moría de ganas de seguir a su mujer, de llevarla él mismo en brazos hasta su lecho. Pero aun con todo, cuando los tres hombres se encontraron a solas, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, apretó los nudillos y gruñó:

-Sed breves.

Leeds asintió, con las manos ensangrentadas metidas en la misma jofaina que Todd.

-Vuestra esposa está fuera de peligro, pero ha caído en estado de coma. Afortunadamente no es profundo, pero quizá tarde días en despertarse. Sin embargo, mi señor, he de comunicaros que esa planta la ha destrozado por dentro. Mi colega y yo hemos tenido que sacárselo a la fuerza, y me temo que, después de esto, las posibilidades de tener otro completamente sano se han quedado reducidas al mínimo.

El rey apretó los dientes. Estaba demasiado cansado para comprender, pero Maleficent sí lo hizo. Lo había sabido desde que vio la falda ensangrentada, pero no había querido creerlo.

-¿De qué demonios me estáis hablando?

Todd le puso una mano empapada en el brazo de su colega para hacerle entender. Leeds dejó escapar un silbido que daba a entender su desazón, y dejó que su compañero tomara la palabra.

-Mi señor, lamento ser yo quien tenga que decirlo, pero mi señora estaba esperando un hijo. Siento comunicaros que lo ha perdido.


	10. Chapter 10

Las celdas del castillo se encontraban separadas en lo posible de la zona residencial, en un subterráneo nauseabundo y maloliente. Se trataba quizás de la parte más antigua del complejo, una reminiscencia de la época romana. Allí los corredores eran laberínticos y sin apenas luz para desconcertar a los presos. Las celdas eran pequeñas, algunas con ventanucos que dejaban entrar la luz del patio. Nunca solía estar demasiado llena, porque la ciudad ya tenía su propia cárcel, pero tampoco estaba vacía. La celda de Fyren estaba algo separada de las demás, junto al despacho del alcaide. Pronto descubrió que su nueva alcoba era la joya de la corona del complejo, un tugurio que había acogido a varios delincuentes famosos de Castle Hill. Su celda era algo más grande que las demás, aunque igual de asquerosa. Tenía un catre y una ventana enrejada, un cubo para desechos y un buen número de pintadas y grabados en la piedra de los muros.

La guardia real le llevó dando un rodeo para evitar a la multitud. No fueron demasiado rudos, al menos con él, que se dejó llevar. El resto de criados y aprendices llegaron chillando poco después, apelotonados en una carreta con barrotes y entre los berridos de la multitud. Fyren entonces ya estaba encerrado, pero aun así podía escuchar las pullas furiosas al otro lado del patio.

"_Las noticias vuelan"_.

Luego los condujeron a todos abajo y pasaron muy cerca de la celda de Fyren, que gracias a una pequeña portilla pudo ver como se los llevaban abajo, a los peores cuchitriles de todos. Los oyó defenderse a voz en grito incluso después de perderlos de vista; después se impuso el silencio.

Tanto los guardias como el alcaide eran tipos rudos, pero silenciosos y aburridos. Solo hablaban sentados a la mesa que había enfrente de su celda, y ni siquiera alzaban mucho la voz. El alcaide por su parte prefería atrincherarse en su pequeño cuartel general. Sin embargo, durante las primeras horas, no cesaron de llegar noticias sobre lo sucedido. Se pegó a la puerta, tratando de escuchar. Cuando uno de los guardias la sopló al compañero que el rey había destrozado el despacho del médico de la corte en un arranque de ira tragó saliva mientras se llevaba una temblorosa mano al pescuezo.

Pasaron cuatro días de ominoso silencio. Los guardias le pasaban dos veces al día la misma bazofia que al resto de los presos, pero pasado el minuto que tardaban en traerle y llevarse la comida lo dejaban completamente a solas. Lo trataban bien debido a su posición dentro de la corte, pero tampoco ocultaban su hondo desprecio. Así que se dedicó a deambular de un extremo a otro de su celda, una y otra vez, así cada día hasta que llegó Leeds. Apareció de buena mañana, con la cara contraída en un profundo disgusto.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho, Webb?

-Nicholas…-empezó, aunque luego tuvo que tragar saliva- ¡Yo no hice absolutamente nada! ¡Alguien puso el aceite en la botella; si lo hubiera bebido yo ahora estaría muerto!

-Pero no lo hiciste.

Con lo inquieto que era Leeds, le sorprendió verle tan tranquilo. No soltó ni una palabra más alta que otra, e incluso se contenía en los gestos. Cuando el modisto se lanzó a sus brazos para declarar su inocencia lo apartó en silencio.

-Sabes que puede morir, ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes que si ella muere a su marido le importará muy poco lo inocente que puedas ser?

-¡Tienes que creerme, Nick, yo no hice nada! ¡Yo no quería hacerle daño a esa muchacha!

El herborista soltó un suspiro de decepción y se mesó los cuatro pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza.

-Imagino que tus criados tendrían acceso al tanaceto.

-Claro que sí. Les indiqué bien las dosis que me dijiste; confiaba en ellos.

-¿Y crees que alguno de ellos tendría motivos para matarte?

El modisto frunció el ceño para darle a entender que meditaba. Pasado un buen rato, exclamó:

-¡Talon! Hace un año dejó que me robaran varios rollos de tela y a día de hoy sigue pagándomelos. Es un miserable gañán que se ocupa de limpiarme la tienda.

Su compañero esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa. Al otro lado de la puerta, el alcaide aporreó la madera para obligarle a salir.

-Veré qué puedo hacer. Al menos tienes a la madre de la chica y al capitán de la guardia real a tu favor, y eso es mucho. Si ese confiesa saldrás de aquí pronto, amigo.

Antes de que se fuera, Fyren le preguntó quién era el encargado de investigar el caso y, para su agrado, Leeds le respondió que el rey había designado al segundo caballero de la guardia real, el primer subordinado del capitán. Ser Richard, un hombre con el que Fyren solía tratar al ser su mujer una de las mayores coquetas de la corte. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si jugaba bien estaría de nuevo ejerciendo en pocos días.

* * *

La joven bruja era invisible para los habitantes del castillo. Llevaba días pendiente de su particular espejo, y estaba harta de contemplar las idas y venidas desde la distancia. Envió a Diablo al castillo y poco después se apareció allí, en una habitación abandonada. Acto seguido ejecutó sobre sí misma un hechizo que le permitiría deambular a sus anchas por la fortaleza sin que ningún patán se atreviera a molestarla. Diablo la seguía en la distancia, pero nunca muy lejos.

Cuando la joven se plantó en la alcoba real el cuervo se posó en el alfeizar de la única ventana que permanecía abierta, batió las alas y aguardó. Maleficent también lo hizo, porque no estaba sola. Sentada en un sillón la reina Maël contemplaba el paisaje a través del acristalado. Sentado al borde del lecho, el rey Stefan le lloriqueaba a su mujer. La joven no se sorprendió al verle tan hecho papilla. Ya llevaba tiempo así, desde el mismo instante en que destrozó la estancia del médico de la corte. Después de que le comunicaran la pérdida del crío, el rey no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó anonadado, observando al médico y al herborista en ominoso silencio. El maese Todd, quizá por solidaridad, le preguntó si quería verlo y, ante el gesto de asentimiento de su señor, acercó un cuenco de madera donde flotaba algo entre la sangre fresca y lo puso delante de sus narices. Stefan se quedó bastante rato escrutando aquella cosa que el médico le aseguraba se trataba de su hijo y la joven se acercó más para ver mejor a su sobrino. Era un ser blanco y deforme de ojos como platos y columna muy marcada, con las manos y pies planos y una pequeñísima protuberancia bajo el cordón umbilical que demostraba que era un chico. Así se lo dijo Todd al rey, que empezaba a respirar muy rápidamente. Ninguno de los presentes esperaba lo que hizo poco después, lanzarse a destrozar el mobiliario de la habitación entre berridos desesperados. Fue necesaria la intervención de la mitad de la guardia real para que dejara de aporrear los muebles con las manos ensangrentadas por las astillas y los cristales. Mucho después, más calmado, les había hecho jurar a los dos hombres que no revelarían la amarga profecía en torno a su joven esposa. La gente podría saber que había perdido un hijo, pero no había razón para atormentarla más dejando caer la pesada verdad sobre su ya atormentada persona.

Desde entonces él había permanecido atrincherado junto a su mujer, sin dormir y casi sin comer. La alimentaba él mismo, la lavaba y le peinaba el pelo para que cayera alrededor de su cabeza como una cascada de oro.

-Mi amor, por favor, despierta –le susurraba una y otra vez, aferrando su mano entre las suyas-. Despierta…

Pero ella no respondía jamás.

Poco después de que la joven irrumpiera, aprovechando la entrada de los criados que traían la cena a su rey, la vieja reina Maël se retiró a sus habitaciones. La mujer se cruzó con la bruja durante un segundo, y ella pudo observar lo mucho que había cambiado su madre en una semana. Tenía los ojos hundidos, el cabello con muchas más canas de las habituales y unas arrugas que la joven jamás había visto. En cuanto al rey, al poco de quedarse solo, volvió a hablarle a su esposa. No recibió respuesta, y el silencio lo hacía enervarse cada vez más. Al fin se irguió, con la cara contrahecha de furia, se acercó a la ventana y se puso a vociferar a los cuatro vientos:

-¿Has sido tú? ¿Tú le has hecho esto, bruja? ¿Por qué a ella, por qué?

"_¿Acaso quiere despertar a todo el reino?"_

En un alarde de indulgencia, decidió intervenir.

-No hace falta que chilles como un cerdo.

Se hizo visible detrás de él. Stefan, al principio, se dedicó a buscar como un poseso el origen de la voz, pero cuando la tuvo delante apretó los dientes. La señaló.

-¡Tú! –Gritó- ¡No la dejes morir!

"_Así que cree que puedo hacer algo por ella. No le daré esa satisfacción"._

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es una amenaza, sire?

Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que Stefan se lanzó contra ella y la agarró como un desesperado por los pliegues del vestido.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarla morir!

La joven bruja alzó el bastón, que empezó a brillar con tal fuerza que el rey tuvo que soltarla para taparse los ojos. Cuando lo tuvo a una distancia razonable la apagó, pero se cuidó bien de poner la vara siempre delante de las narices del rey.

-¡Me da igual lo que le pase! –Siseó- Pero tampoco voy a dejar que me cargues con la culpa.

Stefan se frotaba los ojos, encorvado. También respondió con un siseo.

-El veneno es arma de mujer…

-Y la estupidez de varón, por lo que veo –se burló ella con una risotada- ¿Me crees tan imbécil? ¿Crees que buscaría venganza en un frasco de cristal cuando puedo estampar a tu querida mujercita contra un muro de espinas? No, sire, ese no es mi estilo.

El rey, ahora que había volcado su ira, se apoyaba contra una ventana completamente exhausto. Parecía confuso.

-No podrá tener más hijos…-balbuceó, a lo que Maleficent respondió con otra carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

-Si hubiera querido que se quedase estéril le habría arrancado yo misma las entrañas.

-¿A qué has venido entonces? –le espetó él- ¿A mofarte? ¿A regodearte? ¿O simplemente te pica la curiosidad de ver como sufre?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco de todo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Le dio la espalda para invocar el hechizo. Sabía que el rey estaba demasiado desolado para intentar nada. Se sabía completamente segura. Aun así le sorprendió escuchar la voz cansada, pero firme y decidida, del monarca.

-Te mataré, ¿me oyes? Espera en tu maldito castillo, que pronto vendré y acabaré contigo ¡Clavaré tu cabeza en una estaca y se la daré de comer a ese pajarraco tuyo! ¡Luego ataré tu cuerpo a mi caballo y cabalgaré a la ciudad!

"_Qué poético"_.

-Que te vaya bien, Stefan. No te dediques nunca a componer versos.

Y, sin decir más, desapareció.

* * *

-Explicadme qué ocurrió.

El caballero permanecía sentado en un taburete que un guardia había traído expresamente para él, mientras que Fyren hacía lo propio en el camastro. El modisto se aclaró la garganta.

-Por supuesto, ser Richard: llevaba varios días mal del estómago, así que fui a ver a Leeds, el herborista, a su tienda. Me examinó y me dio tanaceto, tanto el polvo como el aceite, y me puso en tratamiento. Confiaba en mis criados, así que les expliqué exactamente lo que me había dicho Leeds. La dosis la preparaban ellos y la dejaban en mi copa.

El caballero asintió. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de cabello entrecano y con fama de sensato. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio después de que el modisto callara para asimilar lo escuchado; luego le indicó con un gesto que continuara mientras decía:

-El maese Leeds ha corroborado esa versión.

-Me alegro mucho. Bien, como decía, el tanaceto siempre debía permanecer en mi copa de vino, y allí estaba cuando llegaron la reina y su madre. Yo estaba trabajando y les ofrecí un trago de la jarra que ya había dispuesto, y le dije expresamente a la reina Maël que la copa que estaba llena tenía mi medicina.

-Eso mismo ha dicho ella.

-Jamás pensé que alguien hubiera podido introducir el aceite esencial en la botella, ¡lo juro!

Ser Richard volvió a asentir mientras se ponía en pie. El propio rey le había encomendado castigar al culpable del intento de asesinato, y se tomaba su tarea muy enserio. Fyren sabía de su fama de servidor leal a la corona, y también de su honestidad.

-Vuestro amigo el herborista mencionó a un hombre, un tal Talon.

-Sí, ser. En mi tienda es una especie de chico de los recados. Se encarga de todo un poco, pero nunca de cara al público. Le doy comida y alojamiento; no le pago porque hace años me robó unas telas muy valiosas y se le condenó a indemnizarme con su trabajo.

El rostro del caballero era insondable.

-Decís que ese Talon no es más que un recadero, un simple. De querer envenenaros, ¿cómo iba a saber que vuestro remedio podía convertirse en veneno?

El modisto se encogió de hombros.

-Conozco a Leeds desde hace mucho y sé que el tanaceto es la hierba abortiva por excelencia. Casi todas las mujeres la utilizan al menos una vez en su vida, es un remedio popular. Todo el mundo sabe qué pasa cuando se excede la dosis, incluso un simple como Talon. No se me ocurre otra explicación.

-¿Y vos por supuesto no tenéis motivos para envenenar a una muchacha?

Fyren tragó saliva. Había cierto tono sarcástico en la voz del caballero, un detalle sumamente inquietante.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Os seré sincero, ser: me gano el pan haciendo vestidos para las señoras. Soy bueno, pero mejor es la fama que me ido labrando con años de trabajo. Y mi reputación, ser, tanto si resulto inocente o culpable, ya está por los suelos ¿Creéis que montaría un espectáculo así porque sí, y en mi propia tienda?

El caballero no contestó. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse, y fue entonces cuando abrió la boca.

-El tal Talon se ha pasado estos últimos días por la cámara de tortura. Se resistió, pero ha terminado por confesar haberos robado tela durante los últimos años. Asimismo confesó que manipuló la dosis de medicina y adulteró el vino. Se le ajusticiará mañana, si es que el rey Stefan no acaba con él antes. Sois libre, Webb, al igual que el personal de vuestra casa.

Se marchó, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Fyren salió a paso vacilante, sin creerse demasiado sus palabras, pero los guardias se limitaron a devolverle sus enseres y a señalarle la puerta. Salió del castillo por la misma puerta principal sin que nadie se fijara en él, porque todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los heraldos que anunciaban la ejecución a pleno pulmón. Fue directo a su tienda, y poco después llegó el resto de la servidumbre, todos pálidos y demacrados después de pasar por la sala de torturas. Nadie quería hablar de Talon ni del vino, así que se limitaron a limpiar la tienda y adecentarla, aunque nadie estaba dispuesto a trabajar al día siguiente, ni Fyren dio instrucciones al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente, puntual como el que más, Fyren se dirigió a la plaza para ver morir a su antiguo empleado. Se la encontró a rebosar, y ni abriéndose paso a empujones consiguió llegar más allá de la tercera fila. La multitud rebosaba odio, y cuando apareció la guardia real con el reo cargado de cadenas a punto estuvo de lincharle. Lo subieron al cadalso, pero antes de colgarlo llegó un heraldo a la carrera que se subió a la plataforma y anunció para júbilo de todos que la muchacha había abierto los ojos por fin. Hubo entonces una larga pausa en la que la multitud chilló de alegría para luego pedir con renovado ánimo la muerte del casi asesino, y esta vez el verdugo fue rápido. Lo colgó a pesar de los dos intentos del reo por echar a correr y, cuando llevaba cinco minutos en la soga, lo descolgó para atarlo a la temible rueda. Fyren soportó verle triturar las piernas del hombre, pero solo eso. Volvió a la tienda y se encerró en su despacho, y entonces sintió la llamada de la bruja tirando de él.

El viaje fue rápido, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para sentirse mareado. Aterrizó de rodillas sobre el helado suelo de la Montaña, en la pequeña alcoba de la bruja. Su cuervo tenía el feo pico clavado en él, pero ella se encontraba observando a través de una cortina de humo, sin reparar en él. Fyren estiró el cuello y reconoció la escena que mostraba. En la alcoba real, la joven reina yacía recostada entre almohadones con su marido junto a ella. Él le acariciaba el cabello en gesto protector. Empezó a cantar, con voz suave como lo habría hecho con un niño:

"_¿Cómo manejar a una mujer?"_

"_Hay un modo, dijo el sabio anciano,_

_Por cada mujer conocido_

_Desde que el galimatías comenzara"._

"_¿He de adularla? Le rogué que respondiera._

_¿Amenazar, engatusar o declarar?_

_¿Doblar la rodilla y como romántico actuar?"_

"_Dijo él con una sonrisa: No, de hecho._

_¿Cómo manejar a una mujer?_

_Escuchad bien, pues diré, señor:_

_Para manejar a una mujer_

_Hay que amarla…Simplemente amarla…._

_Sencillamente amarla…amarla…amarla…"._

-Amarla…-masculló la bruja en voz baja-. Qué suerte tiene, la muy guarra.

El cuervo graznó para anunciar su presencia y la muchacha se apresuró a deshacer la escena. Le escrutó con sus ojos de hielo, y Fyren se apresuró a inclinarse como gesto de devoción.

-He oído que has tenido problemas, ratoncito. Se te ha acusado de algo muy, pero que muy grave.

-Han ejecutado al culpable no hará ni una hora, mi señora –se excusó él. Ella soltó una de sus carcajadas.

-¿O sea que el ratón sigue siendo ratón? Y yo que pensaba que te habías puesto manos a la obra de una vez…

El modisto alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez desde que se conocieran. Ella vio que se sentía herido en su orgullo, y eso la hizo esbozar otra sonrisa. Así sería más fácil que confesara.

-Fui yo quien puso el tanaceto en la botella.

La joven apoyó la cabeza en la mano, recostada como estaba en su silla. Cualquier pensamiento quedaba oculto, al igual que los sentimientos y emociones. Aun con todo, Fyren se confió.

-Me pedisteis que saldara mi deuda con un asesinato. Alguien cerca de la familia real ¿Qué mejor forma de saldar mi deuda dejando a vuestros enemigos sin descendencia?

-Astuto, ratoncito. Usaste una hierba conocida por todo el mundo y te inventaste una dolencia para poder hacer que pareciera un accidente ¡Incluso tenías un asesino preparado!

El modisto sonrió.

-¿Lo he hecho bien, señora?

Maleficent se puso en pie y se le acercó a paso lento. El cuervo empezó a revolotear y se posó en el hombro de su ama.

-Eres maquiavélico, ratoncito mío, y me has hecho un gran servicio ahorrándome una venganza. Ven conmigo, te has ganado una recompensa digna de ti.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar los escalones de la torre. Fyren la siguió sin vacilar. La había servido bien, ¿por qué dudar? Sentía renacer su espíritu mercantil. Podría volver a ganarse a la joven reina, podría recuperar la reputación y, por encima de todo, contaba con la protección de la bruja más temida del reino. Estaba muy contento consigo mismo. Había logrado el negocio más redondo de su vida.

La joven lo condujo abajo. Pasaron por innumerables corredores y salas, atravesaron el salón del trono y salieron al oscuro patio interior. Lo atravesaron de punta a punta, hasta llegar a una porterna puesta de cualquier manera sobre un agujero en el muro. La bruja echó a un lado con un gesto de mano y le invitó a asomarse dentro.

No creyó lo que vio. Centenares de ojos observándole en la oscuridad, puntos negros sobre círculos amarillos. Fyren se echó atrás con un grito de terror, pero la joven lo agarró firmemente y evitó que echara a correr.

-¡Mi señora! –gimió aterrorizado.

Ella ensanchó su venenosa sonrisa.

-Pero ratoncito mío, si solo quiero presentarte a mis niños. Les encantan los ratones.

-¡NO, NO! ¿Por…Por qué?

Él se debatía todo lo que podía, pero ella era más fuerte. Agachó la cabeza para ponerse a su altura y lo miró con aquellos ojos veteados de amarillo, los ojos de un demonio.

-Nadie toca a mi presa antes que yo, ratón. Absolutamente nadie. Disfruta de mis niños.

Sin decir una sola palabra más tiró de él y lo arrojó por el agujero. El hombre soltó un chillido inhumano, y ya no pudo parar.

* * *

_¿Alguien pidió espía muerto? Me dijeron que lo echara a los tiburones, pero no, pobres bichos, me gustan demasiado para echarles esa bazofia para cenar xD _

_En fin, hasta aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que está resultando ser de lo más oscuro que he escrito hasta ahora. Es la primera M que publico, de hecho. Aunque no pierdo mi seña de poner guiños históricos y demás chorradas (la canción, una de mis favoritas, procedente de cierto musical de Broadway xD). Como ya sabeis, todos los comentarios, observaciones y/o sugerencias son bien recibidos :)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Mucho después de zanjar definitivamente sus negocios con Webb, la joven bruja se sorprendía a sí misma oteando el castillo, para observar cómo evolucionaba la situación. La desaparición de Webb no pasó desapercibida, desde luego. El rey mandó quemar todas las pertenencias del modisto cuando acabó por convencerse de su culpabilidad, y los criados y aprendices se dispersaron por los callejones de Castle Hill, como ratas escondiéndose de un gato.

Todas las mañanas, el soberano se levantaba antes de la salida del gallo para arrear de lo lindo a los muecos de entrenamiento del patio de armas, luego subía a ver a su mujer y, ya satisfecho, pasaba el resto del día enfrascado en la política. La reina Maël se dedicaba por entero a su hija; casi no dormía y comía poco, pero no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. El rey Morvan apareció poco después, tan preocupado (si no el que más) como su yerno y su mujer, y no abandonaba la estancia de su hija ni por un momento. A Maleficent, tal muestra de cariño la sorprendió. De niña, su padre nunca había tenido tiempo para sus hijas cuando una de ellas caía enferma, y hete aquí que el gran rey abandonaba su estrado para hacer de niñera de una jovencita. No pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por la joven reina.

Por otra parte, mataba el tiempo estudiando todos los libros que podía encontrar sobre hadas. Leyó muchos, pero se contradecían la inmensa mayoría. Una corriente definía a las hadas como diablillos con forma parecida a las humana; se colaban en las casas, se establecían y se dedicaban a atormentar a sus pobres inquilinos. Otra sostenía que aquellos seres habían abandonado hacía mucho el mundo humano, exiliados por los druidas y más tarde eliminados por los sacerdotes. Sin embargo, aquellas tres mujeres demostraban ser todo lo contrario de lo que defendían los libros.

Uno de los últimos ejemplares de su amplia biblioteca resultó ser una bendición. Se trataba de una crónica de los reyes del linaje de Antenor, desde éste al padre del rey Harald. A juzgar por su mal estado y los visibles signos de restauración, Maleficent imaginó que habría estado pudriéndose en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca del castillo real hasta que fue a parar a manos de su antiguo maestro. El libro dedicaba apartados bastante extensos a hablar de la cultura de las hadas, aunque cada vez con menor entusiasmo, hasta no ser más que una breve reseña al inicio del reinado del último señor. Distinguió varios tipos de caligrafía, lo que aseguraba varias fuentes, suficientes para contrastar. Leyó con avidez:

"_Antes de Antenor, lo que hoy día se conoce como Glenhaven era un conglomerado de reinos unidos por la suela de Roma. Pero, con el tiempo, el emperador decidió que podía prescindir de aquellas pequeñas provincias fronterizas. Así que los romanos partieron, y la tierra se bañó con sangre"._

La joven pasó por encima las siguientes páginas: las guerras entre clanes por simples robos de ganado, la llegada de los primeros sacerdotes y la paulatina conversión de los reyezuelos. Luego siguieron las invasiones bárbaras, y fue entonces cuando encontró la primera referencia a los seres féricos. Antenor, el líder elegido por los demás clanes para hacer frente a la invasión pagana, sabiendo que su ejército no podría hacer frente a semejante horda, recurrió a las antiguas creencias de su gente. Según el libro, que coincidía con un famoso cantar de gesta, se adentró en el bosque e invocó a la reina de las hadas en busca de ayuda. Éstos acudieron a la lucha, y los bárbaros fueron aniquilados en una gran batalla. Antenor no se olvidó de ellos en la victoria, y les otorgó una tierra secreta donde podrían vivir en libertad, a salvo de los humanos. Se decía que, en el otoño de su vida, la reina Titania se llevó al rey a aquel pequeño paraíso, y a su hijo mayor le entregó tres consejeras hadas para que lo protegieran a él y a los suyos.

Diablo se posó en la pila de libros desechados y observó las ilustraciones. Su ama se volvió hacia él, con la excusa de descansar los ojos.

-Conoce a tu enemigo, Fiel Amigo –le dijo, acariciándole el negro plumaje de la tripa-. Quiero saber qué me deparan esas tres ancianas.

Diablo abrió las alas, agradecido, e incluso hizo ademán de darle un picotazo cuando ella paró. Pero la joven no podía detenerse ahora que había descubierto algo interesante.

"_Sobre la reina Titania circulan tantos rumores como ramas tiene un árbol. Se dice que es tan bella que las flores agachan sus pétalos para no competir con ella, que es el hada más anciana de todas y, a la vez, la más joven. También circula el rumor de que se enamoró del rey Antenor, y que el hijo pequeño del rey (cuyos descendientes, los Uilmara, ocuparían el trono después de la muerte de Antenor II, varios siglos después) era el vástago ilegítimo de ambos. Las hadas que Titania dejó en la corte, tres hermanas, hablan poco de su pueblo y menos de su reina"._

-¡Magia feérica en las venas! –exclamó la joven nada más leer-. No me extraña que alcanzasen el poder.

El resto del libro carecía de interés para ella, ya que se centraba en los reyes y nada en las hadas. Las mencionaba escuetamente, y todas las entradas correspondían a algún consejo dado a reyes muertos. Había satisfecho su curiosidad por el momento, pero ahora que había catado ese pequeño bocado quería más, mucho más.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y sacó otro más, un tratado general sobre seres mágicos. Pasó de largo por las bobadas escritas sobre brujas y duendes, y pronto encontró el pasaje que buscaba, una descripción sobre los mejores métodos para cazar hadas de los bosques. Eran sistemas prácticamente caseros, pero quizás…

-Necesito aprender más de ese mal llamado "Bello Pueblo". Fiel Amigo, necesitamos un hada.

* * *

A lo largo de la primavera, Maleficent agotó todos y cada uno de los planes descritos en los libros. Pateó todos y cada uno de los bosques del reino, organizó las más sofisticadas trampas, todo en vano. A inicios de junio, la joven había destrozado el libro de tanto tirarlo contra la pared. Ni siquiera había descubierto la más mínima pista para encontrar alguna, lo que la hizo enfurecer. Lo único que había podido sonsacar eran datos vagos sobre las tres hermanas, de las que se decía ayudaban a los campesinos engordando los animales y sacando adelante las cosechas, siempre y cuando los monarcas que reinaran fueran justos con su pueblo. Y absolutamente nada más.

"_Quizá sea cierto y los únicos ejemplos de hadas que quedan sean esas tres. Pero no puedo hacerlas absolutamente nada sin provocar un buen revuelo"._

Pero no, se dijo mientras hacía su ronda habitual por el castillo, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Algún método habría para atraer a uno de esos seres, alguno que funcionase. Quizás, lo único que habría que hacer era buscar otro cebo.

En su visión, los habitantes del castillo preparaban las hogueras para celebrar el solsticio de verano. Las tres hadas estaban allí, revoloteando alrededor de los pendones que colgaban sobre las cabezas de la familia real. Una idea empezó entonces a fraguarse dentro de la cabeza de la joven bruja.

-Ahí tengo mi cebo.

* * *

Una tradición muy presente en la ciudad de Castle Hill era la feria de San Juan, que tenía lugar durante la semana del solsticio y cuyo punto fulminante era la noche de las hogueras. En la tarde antes de las hogueras, la familia real tenía por costumbre darse una vuelta como ciudadanos de a pie, vestidos de forma sencilla pero custodiados por la guardia real. A la luz del crepúsculo y vestida como una campesina más, Maleficent podía pasar desapercibida entre la multitud.

Estuvo rebuscando entre los puestos, y para satisfacción suya pronto encontró lo que buscaba. En uno de los pabellones se encontraba una vieja arrodillada sobre algo que trataba de pasar por alfombra. Poseía el don de la magia, eso lo sintió nada más pasar a su lado, pero era un bien desperdiciado. Aquella vieja no era más que otra aspirante a bruja de poca monta que rondaba pueblos y aldeas tratando de estafar a todo aquel lo suficientemente imbécil para darla crédito. En un improvisado mostrador yacían varias joyas de cobre y algunas de plata, con incrustaciones de piedras vistosas y conchas marinas. Dentro, Maleficent distinguió varios frascos de pociones y una baraja de tarot asomando del bolsillo del delantal. Un blanco perfecto.

Se deslizó para ponerse a cubierto detrás de unas cajas, al lado del pabellón. Murmuró unas palabras mientras clavaba los ojos sobre ella y, pocos instantes después, la tenía completamente a su merced. Con una sonrisa, la joven hizo alzar la cabeza a su nueva marioneta mientras ella buscaba a la familia real. El rey estaba agachado sobre un pabellón de tiro con arco, compitiendo mano a mano con sus propios arqueros y cazadores. Su mujer iba y venía por los tenderetes de alrededor, caminando del brazo de una dama de compañía. Todavía seguía muy pálida y sus ojos verdes se hundían en las cuencas.

Maleficent hizo que su marioneta anunciase su mercancía mientras dejaba que la reina se acercase. La vieja tenía una voz clara pero quebrada por la edad, una voz de abuela que inspiraba confianza.

-¡Abalorios y cosillas para las señoras! –gritaba la anciana, con sus ojos grises apuntando al cielo mientras que los de la bruja estudiaban cada uno de los pasos de la reina.

La competición de tiro iba para largo. La mayoría de guardias reales ya estaban descalificados, lo mismo que algunos cazadores y arqueros profesionales. El rey aguantaba bien, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerse al nivel que sus vasallos. Fleur dio un par de vueltas por los tenderetes aledaños, sin detenerse nunca en el puesto de la anciana, y Maleficent se impacientó.

"_¡Vamos, ven aquí de una vez!"_

Alzó la mano libre y lanzó otro hechizo a la dama que sostenía el brazo de la reina. Ésta se detuvo de inmediato, como hacían todas las víctimas de su conjuro, y Fleur se detuvo con ella.

-¿Os ocurre algo?

Maleficent la obligó a girar la cabeza y a adoptar la expresión de júbilo infantil que había exhibido toda la tarde para que no sospechase. Luego la hizo señalar:

-¿Podemos visitar ese puesto, señora? Antes he visto un collar muy hermoso y me gustaría verlo más de cerca.

La reina frunció el ceño como primera reacción, pero luego se giró para ver a su marido y, al verlo tan absorto en la competición, se encogió de hombros.

-No veo por qué no. Llévame.

Si manipular a una persona ya era difícil para la joven, controlar a dos lo era el doble. Fue un auténtico alivio soltar a la más joven nada más llegar al tenderete.

-¡Qué dos muchachas más hermosas! –hizo decir a la vieja- ¿Os interesa alguna de mis pulseras?

No eran más que baratijas demasiado sencillas para una reina, pero aun así Fleur se agachó a curiosear mientras que su dama estaba demasiado ensimismada tratando de recordar cómo habían llegado allí. Cuando lo hizo, la joven siguió con la siguiente parte de su plan.

-Son…muy bonitas, señora. Pero no me hacen falta –dijo la reina, tratando de parecer todo lo educada que podía.

-¿No quieres llevarte un collar, bonita? –insistió Maleficent a través de la vieja-. Son un poderoso amuleto, te asegurarán hijos fuertes y sanos, y bien sabe Dios que es lo que necesitas.

Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo prácticamente susurrándole al oído y, tal y como se esperaba, a Fleur se le borró su amable sonrisa de circunstancias.

-¿Sabéis acaso quién soy yo? –siseó, en un intento desesperado por imponer autoridad. Maleficent hizo que la vieja negara con la cabeza.

-Sé que eres joven, pero que te han hecho mucho daño. Por dentro y por fuera. Si te interesa, yo podría ayudarte…por un precio, claro.

La joven se irguió, compungida. Parecía a punto de echar a correr, pero Maleficent la conocía bien y sabía que no lo haría. Echó un vistazo a su marido, ocupado en una discusión amistosa con un cazador, y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Est…Estáis segura?

La anciana asintió y la invitó a pasar al interior.

-Entra y hablemos, preciosa. Pero esta conversación sólo nos atañe a nosotras dos.

La dama dio un paso al frente para protestar, pero la joven reina la detuvo con un gesto demasiado apresurado, demasiado alterado, pero también mucho más autoritario. La mujer tuvo que quedarse fuera, pero afirmó que esperaría a la entrada del pabellón. Maleficent se hizo invisible y se coló adentro mientras Fleur tomaba asiento a duras penas, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra. Un candil sobre una mesa baja iluminaba el interior, pero la luz era lóbrega.

La joven reina permanecía todo lo tiesa que podía, pero Maleficent advirtió que temblaba. Tenía miedo y estaba llena de dudas, pero también estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por concebir. La anciana la observaba con ojos vidriosos.

-Sé quién eres, muchacha –empezó la vieja-. Aunque no soy de aquí, tu fama ha trascendido reinos enteros. Mi oficio es el de vagabunda; ofrezco mi habilidad y mi experiencia de pueblo en pueblo. El que esté aquí es fruto de la casualidad, pero en cuanto te vi supe que me necesitarías –entonces, aprovechando la sorpresa de la joven, hizo una pausa dramática-. Dime, bonita, ¿desde cuándo sabes que no podrás darle hijos a tu marido?

La joven reina bajó la cabeza para que, incluso a la luz titilante de la vela, la vieja no la viera llorar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? ¡Nadie debería saberlo!

La anciana adoptó una expresión grave, de matriarca, una de esas posturas que tanto le gustaba poner a la reina Maël a la hora de regañar a sus hijas. Pero al mismo tiempo le puso a la joven una mano en la rodilla en un alarde de amor materno.

-Una mujer como yo sabe ciertas cosas, bonita. Estuve presente el día de tu boda, y una muchacha tan radiante y llena de vida no se convierte en su propia sombra porque sí de la noche a la mañana. Te han hecho algo muy malo, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Aunque pretendía ganarse su confianza, Fleur se movió lo suficiente para dejar caer la arrugada mano.

-Stefan dijo que yo no debía saberlo, pero…Pero yo lo sé –balbuceó, tratando inútilmente de detener el llanto.

Maleficent la dejó desahogarse a gusto. Ella le contó que había descubierto la verdad en boca de una criada que había estado ordenando el despacho del médico real después del intento de asesinato de la joven. Al parecer escuchó un lamento del médico que hacía referencia a la lamentable condición de la reina, y ella las repitió por toda la fortaleza. Ella se había encarado con el galeno y con su esposo, furiosa primero y luego llena de desesperación. No solo había perdido un hijo, sino a todos los demás.

-Decís que podéis ayudarme –finalizó la joven, secándose la última lágrima.

La vieja señaló a sus pócimas, que hasta entonces la joven había evitado mirar a toda costa.

-Soy muy ducha en pociones y ungüentos…

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso tocar un frasco, jamás! –terció la joven. Ahora que se había desquitado, parecía haberse vuelto fría como un carámbano de hielo-. Habéis dicho que podéis ayudarme. Hacedlo o dejadme en paz.

Maleficent obligó a la anciana a acariciarse la barbilla, a hacerla parecer pensativa. Fleur, conforme pasaban los segundos, parecía más irritada por haber buscado consuelo en aquella vieja desconocida.

-Está bien. Acepta entonces un consejo, bonita. Las hadas de tu corte son poderosas, muy poderosas…

Aquello fue el colmo para la joven reina, tal y como Maleficent había planeado. Se puso en pie como pudo, apoyada en uno de los pilares de la tienda, y se dispuso a salir.

-No me toméis por estúpida. Las hadas no tienen el poder para ayudarme. Ya intenté que lo hicieran.

Dicho esto, la joven avanzó un par de pasos, con la mano extendida para correr la tela que cerraba el pabellón, y entonces Maleficent dio el golpe maestro.

-Ah, pero incluso entre las hadas hay enormes diferencias en cuanto a poder, preciosa.

La reina se detuvo en seco. Luego giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la vieja, que mantenía la mirada baja para acrecentar el misterio. En su fuero interno, Maleficent sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La anciana alzó lentamente la vista y clavó en la joven reina sus ojos vidriosos, sonriendo de tal forma que los pocos dientes que conservaba estuvieran bien a la vista.

-Dime, bonita, ¿has oído hablar de la reina Titania?

* * *

_¡Buenas! Me alegra mucho empezar otro arco argumental. La parte anterior, aunque disfruté mucho escribiéndola, fue una p****, porque me obligó a estar mucho más tiempo en Wikipedia que tecleando. Esta parte del fic va a ser más fantástica (en el sentido de fantasía, of course XDD), si es bueno o no ya lo juzgaréis vosotros._

_Aparte de ello, me las he visto y deseado para terminar el capítulo hoy, ya que es mi cumpleaños y tengo por costumbre publicar algo cada año. Un comentario hoy es el mejor regalo que alguien me puede hacer, pero también lo es que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo :)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

-¿La reina Titania?

Maleficent hizo que su marioneta asintiera, ensanchando todavía más la sonrisa desdentada. En los ojos de la reina vio reflejada una oleada de repulsión mal contenida, pero también tal curiosidad que rozaba lo malsano.

-La soberana de las hadas, la Dama del Bosque. No eres de aquí, bonita, pero estoy segura de que has oído hablar de ella.

Efectivamente, Maleficent sabía que así era. Aunque se tratara de una leyenda extranjera, gozaba de bastante éxito en los países vecinos. La joven bruja todavía recordaba la cara que ponían las niñas cuando los juglares, y luego las nodrizas, describían con todo lujo de detalles belleza de la reina de las hadas y la magnitud de sus poderes. Pero la soberana permaneció en silencio, y la bruja empezó a impacientarse.

-¿Y bien, preciosa?

La joven tragó saliva, pero acto seguido le espetó:

-¡Solo es un estúpido mito, y vos una embustera! ¡Tendréis suerte si no le digo a mi marido que os meta en una celda!

Entonces volvió a prepararse para salir, airada. Maleficent no podía permitirse perderla ahora. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras trataba de afilarla.

-¡Pero bonita!–le hizo gritar a la vieja, alzando una apremiante mano- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura cuando tres hadas frecuentan tu compañía?

La reina volvió a detenerse en el umbral, y la joven bruja esbozó un gesto de triunfo. Ahora ya la tenía entre sus garras, cogida tan firmemente como una mosca en un anzuelo. Pasase lo que pasase, la reina ya no podría librarse de su influjo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó secamente la mujer.

Pero, para dar veracidad a su marioneta, Maleficent la hizo adoptar un súbito gesto taciturno. Agachó la cabeza, se encogió, y apoyó un arrugado dedo en la alfombra.

-Págame, primero, bonita. No todos tenemos la vida hecha.

La reina gruñó, pero acabó por abrir el toldillo de la tienda y espetarle a su dama de compañía que la tendiera su bolsa. La mujer, altamente sorprendida por el estado de su señora, se apresuró a obedecer, y cuando Fleur la tuvo en sus manos volvió a cerrar, sacó tres monedas de plata y las tiró al suelo, frente a la anciana. Maleficent ordenó a su marioneta que las recogiera rápidamente, ávida por retener lo que un campesino consideraría una pequeña fortuna. Durante poco más de un instante dejó que sus ojos observaran a la joven reina, y vio la mueca de hondo desprecio que esbozaba. Pero, en el fondo de todo aquello, también vio una desesperación que la carcomía por dentro.

-Bien, bien, bien, bonita, gracias por tu generosidad –dijo la vieja mientras se guardaba el dinero en una de las muchas bolsas que pendían del cinturón.

-Ya he cumplido mi parte. Ahora hablad, si no queréis arder en la hoguera.

"_Menudos enfados que te gastas, pero las dos sabemos que no le harías daño ni a un gusano"._

La vieja carraspeó y Maleficent empezó a sentir que se resistía. El hechizo perdía poder, le chupaba la energía; tenía poco tiempo.

-Preciosa –empezó a decir, poniendo todo su empeño en no dejar escapar a su marioneta-, la magia es un poder harto misterioso. Hay mortales que lo poseen, como cierta muchacha que tú conoces muy bien…

-¿Cómo sabéis eso? –chilló Fleur, interrumpiéndola.

Entraba dentro de los planes de la bruja que así lo hiciera, porque al fin y al cabo el destino de la princesa Neriah era uno de los muchos secretos a voces que circulaban sobre la pequeña familia real. Hizo que la vieja bajara la cabeza y, con alardes de misterio, simplemente susurró:

-Los muertos y las noticias viajan deprisa.

Una sombra se cernió sobre el rostro de la joven reina. La versión oficial sobre lo acontecido en la boda real sostenía que un joven príncipe y dos bellas princesas se habían visto implicados en un fatal accidente, una de las cuales no había conseguido sobrevivir, desgraciadamente. En sí era una noticia que daba bastante miga en las plazas de los pueblos, mucho más cuando se juntaba con el rumor de que los desolados padres de la muchacha estaban tratando de borrar cualquier recuerdo sobre ella, mientras que una hechicera se había instalado en la vieja fortaleza de Ravenhaven, en aquel lugar que los lugareños apodaban la Montaña Prohibida.

-Deja de engañarme, Neri, y sal de donde quiera que te encuentres –le ordenó la joven reina, y Maleficent chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Dejó ir a su marioneta, que se agitó brevemente, como un durmiente que se libera de una pesadilla, antes de volver a caer presa de un hechizo de sueño. La joven sopesó abandonar el plan, pero sentía una imperiosa necesidad que le impedía volver a la Montaña. Así que se coló por detrás y se dejó ver por primera vez en años.

-Sois muy lista para ser rubia –se mofó, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Tenía entendido que me querías muerta.

La joven bruja se encogió de hombros.

-Muerta…tanto como muerta, no ¿De qué me serviría?

-¿Entonces qué buscas? ¿Burlarte de mí, es eso lo que quieres? –entonces la reina abrió los brazos, tan llena de ira que temblaba- ¡Pues adelante, búrlate todo lo que quieras de la estéril, que para eso está!

Maleficent no podía permitir que el plan saliera mal, ni que la joven alertara a toda la ciudad con sus berridos. Alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

-U os calmáis, o seguiréis sin poder darle un crío al imbécil de vuestro marido.

Tan solo necesitó decir esas palabras para que la joven recobrara la compostura ¡Qué desesperada debía estar! Y qué de perlas le venía a ella…

-¿Qué sabes tú de las hadas? ¿Y qué puede interesarte de Titania?

-Muy poco, lo mismo que vos. Pero vuestro maridito desciende de hadas, tiene a tres yendo y viniendo por su territorio, y mira qué casualidad, son las mismas que llevan meses revoloteando como moscas sobre mi cabeza.

Fleur apretó los labios, desconfiada. Un gesto más que razonable, se dijo Maleficent. No tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza, ni falta que le hacía. Solo un poco más de manipulación, saber meter el dedo en la llaga sin llegar a hacer demasiado daño, y obtendría de ella lo que quisiera.

-Busco información, alteza. Simplemente información. Y vos buscáis un hijo. Ambas necesitamos a la misma persona.

La reina tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, pero terminó por suspirar cansadamente, rendida.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? Juraste vengarte de mí.

-No os queda otra opción, más que confiar en mí.

Fleur se cruzó de brazos, impotente.

-Dime de una vez qué quieres que haga.

Maleficent sonrió antes de desaparecer de la vista de la joven.

-Sonsacadle información a vuestro esposo, a las hadas o a vuestro suegro. Habladle de Titania, y si son ciertas las leyendas os dirán como acudir a ella. Mi condición es sencilla: cuando se concierte la entrevista, quiero ser bienvenida.

La joven reina la observó desaparecer lentamente, sin inmutarse, sopesando sus palabras. La bruja la comprendía, en cierto modo, y admiraba su prudencia. Pero se agotaba el tiempo, y antes de desaparecer por completo precisaba una respuesta.

-Acepto, pero con mi propia condición.

Maleficent contuvo las ganas de soltar una carcajada de burla. No estaba en disposición de ofrecer condiciones, pero aun así decidió darle el capricho. Todo fuera por conocer a la reina de las hadas.

-¿Y cuál es, su majestad?

-Una respuesta.

"_¿Una respuesta a qué, demonios?"_

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Accedió, pero de mala gana.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me hizo esto?

La reina no pudo ver cómo se agrandaban los agujeros de la nariz de la bruja cuando ésta cogió aire, ni tampoco la mirada iracunda, ni la sombra de incertidumbre. Invisible como era, para no llamar la atención en caso de que a algún desdichado se le ocurriera levantar el toldillo de la tienda.

-Nadie sino un ratón demasiado avispado podría haberlo hecho, alteza.

-¿Qué…qué ratón?

La joven estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, apoyando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, esforzándose para no tener que buscar apoyo en algún poste. Desde fuera, entre el ruido, la bruja creyó escuchar al monarca buscando a su mujer. Tenía que darse prisa.

-Un ratón que comía seda en vez de queso. Ahora, majestad, ¿tenemos un trato?

La reina jadeaba, ya arrimada al poste. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios, y Maleficent supo que había cumplido. Le dio un par de minutos para asimilarlo, pero acto seguido se marchó con una frase de despedida:

-Hice mi parte; ahora vos cumplid la vuestra.

Maleficent se apareció en su torre e invocó una visión a toda prisa. Al aclararse la imagen, vio a la reina sostenida por su preocupado marido, al que se agarraba como un náufrago a un madero. La llevó fuera de la tienda y, protegidos de las miradas indiscretas por el mar de guardias reales, le dejó sentarse en una roca.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, mi amor? –inquirió él, acariciándole las pálidas mejillas.

-Nada más que un mareo. Siento haberte asustado.

-Te llevaré de vuelta a casa. Necesitas acostarte.

-¿Y las hogueras?

-Al cuerno las hogueras. Eres más importante que eso.

"_Qué romaaantico"_, masculló la bruja con mueca de asco. Esperaba que la reina cumpliera inmediatamente con su parte. Y más le valía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a las hadas y que me vigilen ellas? Tu deber ahora es estar con tu gente, yo puedo esperar.

Aunque con reservas, el rey terminó por aceptar. Las hadas aparecieron sin que las llamaran, siempre tan pendientes de la familia real, qué repelentes. Él se retrasó todo lo que pudo, hasta que un guardia real tuvo que meterle prisa. Flora le aseguró vehementemente que no le quitarían los ojos de encima, y cuando la joven lo indicó la llevaron al castillo en volandas. Una vez en las estancias reales, sustituyeron el vestido por arte de magia, transformándolo en un camisón, y la tendieron en el lecho. La joven reina se lo agradeció efusivamente, pero cuando las tres hermanas se retiraban para dejarla dormir, ella cambió de tema.

-Excelencias, desearía…-tragó saliva, y Maleficent supo que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de un tema delicado- Desearía discutir sobre cierto asunto.

El hada de rojo, Flora, dio un paso al frente.

-Sea lo que sea, estaré encantada de debatir con vos.

Hizo un gesto de despedida a sus hermanas, que intercambiaron una mirada entre la preocupación y la intriga. Sin embargo abandonaron la habitación inmediatamente, dejándolas a solas. Flora tomó asiento cerca de la reina, acariciando la chispeante punta de su varita, dispuesta a afrontar cualquier reto.

-Decidme, mi reina.

La joven estaba muy tiesa, dubitativa. Maleficent, que la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba sopesando los acontecimientos de la tarde, y que vacilaba. Pero también era consciente de adónde sería capaz de llegar en un momento de desesperación.

-Habladme de vuestra reina, Titania ¿Son ciertas las leyendas en torno a ella?

El hada soltó un gritito de sorpresa. Quizá se esperaba una nueva súplica por parte de la joven, quizá no, pero que la pregunta la pilló completamente por sorpresa. La reina clavó sus ojos en ella, ya decididos, dispuestos a no dejarla hasta que respondiera.

-¿La reina Titania, mi señora? –Repitió, después de aclararse la garganta- La reina Titania habita alejada de los mortales, junto a lo que resta de nuestro pueblo. Nos asignó a mí y a mis hermanas al servicio de los monarcas de este reino.

-Conozco esa historia, excelencia –se apresuró a responder la joven, algo impaciente pero aun con todo amable-. Incluso en mi país es famosa. Lo que quiero saber, excelencia, es si habría algún modo de contactar con vuestra soberana.

El rostro de sorpresa del hada era tan exagerado que Maleficent contuvo las ganas de reír. Trató de ponerse firme con ella, pero en vano.

-Mi señora, creo que conozco vuestras razones. Comprendo vuestro dolor, pero ni siquiera sé si la reina podría…

-¡He dicho que quiero concertar una entrevista y es lo que ha de hacerse! ¡Aunque tenga que arrodillarme en su porche!

La joven reina luchaba por no llorar, pálida como un muerto. También trató de erguirse para encararse con Flora, apoyada sobre los codos, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza. Si aquella imagen no conseguía conmover a la vieja, es que tenía un corazón de piedra.

-Yo…Mi reina, veré qué puedo hacer por vos. No será fácil, ningún mortal ha horadado el reino de las hadas desde hace siglos, pero…

En su cámara, Maleficent se dejó llevar por la euforia del triunfo. Ya satisfecha, se dispuso a deshacer la imagen pero, antes de desaparecer completamente, la reina habló por última vez.

-Os lo agradezco enormemente, excelencia. Sin embargo, tengo que poner una última condición a este viaje…


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a su particular sistema de visión, la bruja pudo enterarse de los detalles de la futura entrevista, mientras se reía a carcajada limpia de los desvelos de las tres hadas. Pasaron días, desesperantes semanas, sin noticia ninguna, pero afortunadamente la espera no fue en balde.

-Mi reina –dijo Flora por fin, durante un caluroso crepúsculo-. Mis hermanas y yo hemos tenido respuestas.

En la Montaña soplaba una brisa fresca, pero el castillo debía ser un horno. Los siervos recogían las cosechas con los torsos desnudos, los guardias de la ciudad prescindían de partes del uniforme, los caballeros evitaban tocar en lo posible sus armas y armaduras, y los meneos de los abanicos eran tan intensos que podrían ocasionar un huracán. La joven reina parecía haberse recuperado del todo, y era de las que mejor soportaba la asfixiante ola de calor. Las tres hermanas, por su parte, no hacían otra cosa que agitar abanicos con sus varitas.

Al recibir la nueva, la joven reina se puso tiesa, y Maleficent también. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-¿Y bien?

Flora se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómoda.

-Nuestra señora acaba de comunicarme que ha accedido a entrevistarse con vos y…-carraspeó-…vuestra _acompañante_.

Viendo el apuro de su hermana, Fauna acudió a su rescate.

-Y no solo eso, majestad, sino que quiere invitaros a su reino.

-¿Cuándo? –inquirió la reina, esperanzada. Maleficent también aguzó el oído.

-Mañana por la noche, majestad. Os veremos en los jardines, y desde allí os conduciremos a los dominios de la reina de las hadas.

-¿Y mi marido?

-No hace falta preocuparle por nada, majestad. Vos bajad al jardín. Nuestra señora ha especificado que solo quiere veros a vos y a…vuestra _acompañante._

Conforme se lo decían, la joven empezó a echar miradas furtivas en derredor, como si esperase la aparición de la bruja, o como si sintiera su presencia. Pero Maleficent no quiso aparecerse en el castillo, porque si lo hacía causaría demasiado revuelo. Así que las dejó con sus insulsas charlas y se dedicó a preparar su próximo viaje.

Decidió no llevar su ostentoso traje, pero sí tendría su vara. En su lugar, escogió uno de los vestidos que le había hecho el ratoncito, uno negro que serviría bien para la ocasión. A Diablo lo mandó a los jardines del castillo, para que la esperase allí.

Tuvo que reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Enfrentarse a tres viejas, por muy poderosas que fuera, no era nada comparado a tener enfrente a la reina de las hadas. Se preguntó qué podría hacer o qué decir, o cómo podría sacar provecho de su curiosidad. Pasó horas meditando, pero terminó por abandonar cualquier pensamiento. Ya se le ocurriría algo; tendría que estar atenta a cualquier oportunidad.

El día transcurrió con insufrible lentitud. Al primer signo del crepúsculo, la joven bruja salió precipitadamente hacia el castillo, ansiosa. El jardín estaba lleno de cortesanos que buscaban un poco de brisa, así que la joven tuvo que hacerse invisible a sus ojos. Vio a Diablo posado en un arbusto, aunque al parecer alguien más lo había reconocido.

La reina estaba sentada en un banco, escrutando al cuervo con el ceño fruncido. Luego miró en derredor, sin duda buscando cualquier rastro de la bruja. Por lo demás, ningún transeúnte se molestó por el pájaro. Cuando no la encontró, la joven reina trató de no mirar al cuervo, sin resultado. Estaba tanto o más nerviosa incluso que Maleficent.

Un paje se le acercó cuando se terminaron de prender las velas.

-Majestad, el rey solicita vuestra presencia para la cena.

Se esforzó por ser especialmente amable con ella, como todo el mundo después del incidente, pero ella se limitó a espetarle:

-No voy a ir.

-¿P-Perdón, majestad?

-¡Que no voy a ir! –Acto seguido añadió, tratando de mantener la compostura- Dile a mi esposo que no tengo hambre, que…que me quedaré aquí un rato más y luego me retiraré a dormir. Que no se preocupe.

El paje se marchó esbozando una mueca, y lo mismo fueron haciendo los presentes cuando se anunció la cena. Cuando la luna terminó de asomar, llena y blanca, la joven reina estaba sola, y entonces Maleficent se le apareció.

Ella también era presa de los nervios, tanto que apenas disfrutó del respingo que dio la joven al verla.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –exclamó la reina, llevándose una mano al agitado pecho.

Antes de responder, Maleficent le dedicó un mohín lleno de desdén, y Diablo se le posó en el hombro.

-No estoy en disposición de contentaros –contestó, desdeñosa.

Como no había ni un alma en el jardín (a saber cómo habría conseguido la reina librarse de sus damas de compañía), esconderse era una pérdida de tiempo. Así que Maleficent tomó asiento frente a la reina, y ambas permanecieron un buen rato en tenso silencio, observándose la una a la otra; Fleur, profundamente inquisitiva, Maleficent, simplemente aburrida.

-Neri…-empezó entonces la reina, y Maleficent sintió un escalofrío de incomodidad-. Creo que, ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo, podríamos hablar…

"_¿Hablar? ¿De qué, demonios? ¡No tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, tú y yo!"_

La bruja se cruzó de brazos, impasible.

-Dejadme en paz. Solo estoy aquí por la reina de las hadas.

Fleur, entonces, soltó un sonoro bufido y también se cruzó de brazos, evitando el contacto visual.

-Qué estúpida cabezota eres…

"_Cuando acabe contigo no te atreverás a insultarme otra vez"._

Afortunadamente, la reina no siguió dando coba. Las tres hadas llegaron revoloteando poco después, tan repelentes como siempre. Primavera le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa, Fauna se dirigió directamente a la reina, y Flora observó a ambas mujeres, sin saber a quién dirigirse en primer lugar.

-En fin –articuló, golpeando la varita contra la palma de su mano-. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. No os preocupéis por vuestro esposo, majestad. No estaremos fuera tanto tiempo para que os eche en falta.

Las dos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo. Maleficent acarició a Diablo para tranquilizarle, ya que nunca antes había sometido a su mascota a cualquier tipo de magia. Y, mientras tanto, esa foca azul decidió molestar un rato más a su blanco favorito.

-¡Que sepas que vienes porque nuestra señora te mencionó personalmente, así que muestra un poco de respeto!

-Cierra esa boca, mala vaca.

Primavera hinchó desmesuradamente los carrillos y Maleficent esbozó una sonrisa igual de grande. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de seguir humillándola, pero Flora cortó a su hermana enseguida.

-¡Primavera! Te guste o no, ahora estás tratando con una invitada de la reina Titania.

En cuanto se apaciguó un poco el ambiente, las tres hermanas se prepararon para partir. Agitaron las varitas en torno a las dos mujeres, embadurnándolas de polvo mágico. La joven bruja estornudó cuando una pizca amenazó con metérsele en la nariz. Estaba molesta; sentía poder en su magia, pero era un poder que no inspiraba miedo, ni siquiera sobrecogía lo más mínimo.

"_Parece azúcar, maldita sea"._

El jardín se desvaneció en un suspiro, aunque fue reemplazado por otro. Cuando el polvo se dispersó, las cinco mujeres se encontraron en mitad de un bosque, a la orilla de un enorme lago. El ambiente estaba envuelto por una densa bruma, aunque se podía distinguir una barca amarrada cerca de ellas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En las puertas del reino de las hadas, mi señora. Por favor, subid.

A Diablo tampoco le había gustado el viaje. Se aferraba al huesudo hombro de su ama con tal fuerza que le desgarraba el vestido, pero no echaba a volar. Así que, una vez sentadas en la embarcación, la reina junto a la bruja, Maleficent le hizo bajar para apoyarlo en su regazo. Le acarició el plumaje, intentando que se calmara. Fleur alargó la mano para hacerle una carantoña, aunque estuvo a punto de quedarse sin un buen trozo de dedo.

-No le gustáis.

-Nunca le he gustado.

-Entonces no os acerquéis.

Las tres hadas se subieron junto a ellas, y entonces la barca levó anclas, sin que nadie la tripulase. Se adentraron en el lago, a lo más denso de la niebla, y poco después apenas veían más allá de sus narices. Escuchaban el sonido de la barca meciéndose contra el agua, golpeando las cuadernas, pero nada más. Maleficent se permitió encogerse, ya que nadie podría verla.

"_¡Esto es interminable! ¡Insufrible!"_

Pero poco le duró el enfado, porque al cabo de un instante, la niebla empezó a disiparse. Las dos jóvenes se irguieron y otearon el horizonte. Algo sobresalía en mitad del lago. Conforme se acercaban, distinguieron la forma como una enorme isla, en la que sobresalía un palacete tan hermoso que parecía irreal.

-Es…es como un cuento de hadas…-suspiró la reina, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

El embarcadero estaba emplazado en un acantilado, y había que subir unas escaleras que parecían naturales en la dura piedra. Una vez arriba, un pueblecito perfectamente integrado con el bosque se recortaba contra el muro del palacete. Cuando las tres hermanas condujeron a las dos muchachas a través de una avenida iluminada por luciérnagas empezaron a salir hadas de todas partes: de las casas, de los árboles y los senderos arbóreos; machos, hembras, y pequeños niños alados a los que la joven reina dedicó una cariñosa mirada de soslayo.

Diablo estaba agitado, y la joven bruja muy incómoda. Ninguno soportaba tener a tantos seres féricos clavándole la mirada. Debía ser la primera vez que veían a un humano desde, ¿cuánto? ¿Doscientos años, por lo menos?

-Por aquí, majestad –dijo Fauna, quien parecía encantada de volver a su verdadero hogar.

Las puertas del palacete estaban abiertas. Aun así, Maleficent no vio a nadie entrando ni saliendo. Flora las hizo detenerse ante el umbral.

-Tenemos que haceros anunciar a la reina. Os ruego aguardéis un instante.

Se dirigía a Fleur, por supuesto, pero Maleficent también se dio por aludida. Se apoyó contra una columna invadida por la hiedra, mientras que las tres hermanas entraban en el edificio y la puerta se cerraba a cal y canto. Pero, en cuanto estuvieron solas, se despegó.

Inspeccionó brevemente la puerta de la muralla. Las hadas habían desaparecido todas, tan rápidas como el rayo, y sólo quedaban las luciérnagas. Entonces, sabiéndose sola, empezó a husmear.

La reina, que aguardaba pacientemente con las manos entrelazadas, frunció el ceño al verla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

"_Déjame en paz"._

Se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia el palacete y trató de abrir la puerta, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse al pomo. Sintió una oleada de magia recubriendo la madera, pero esta no tenía el toque cálido e inofensivo de las tres hermanas, no. Esta tenía poder, un poder inmenso que sobrecogería al hechicero más poderoso.

Se apartó con un respingo, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, y Diablo salió volando, asustado. Sobrecogida, pero no atemorizada, la joven se puso a buscar en los alrededores del palacete. El patio estaba rodeado de exuberantes jardines, lleno de bichos del bosque. Quizás allí no hubiera nada, pero debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que tuviera para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¡Neri! –Exclamó la joven reina, señalando la puerta- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No deberías estar husmeando por ahí!

Ella no hizo caso y se internó en uno de los senderos, con Fleur quejándose detrás de ella. El jardín brillaba con luz propia, hermoso, casi irreal. En el centro, a modo de epicentro de un laberinto, una plazoleta con una estatua. Conforme se acercaba y se fijaba, descubrió que la estatua tenía un matiz extraño. Algo brillaba en la punta, con un fulgor bermellón.

Al acercarse más, la examinó en detalle. El dichoso adorno tenía forma de receptáculo del más fino cristal. Dentro flotaba algo en el aire, suspendido y girando lentamente, que era lo que producía el brillo. Al reconocerlo, Fleur se apartó de un brinco, entre asqueada y admirada, mientras que Maleficent esbozaba una sonrisa de admiración. Lo que tenían delante eran dos corazones latentes, sin duda humanos, girando entrelazados. Hacía falta alguien de un poder inmenso para hacer algo semejante.

-Dios santo…-murmuró la reina mientras se ponía a su altura, los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Es…hermoso. Terriblemente hermoso. Y, sin embargo, tan macabro…

-Ah –respondió una voz desconocida-, pero no es horrible, jovencita. Hay quien diría que es una muestra de amor.

Las dos muchachas se giraron casi al unísono, altamente sorprendidas. La voz, quebradiza y frágil, provenía de un anciano que se les acercaba renqueando con su bastón. No tenía alas, era bastante delgaducho y su barba colgaba hasta rozarle la punta de los dedos de los pies. Sus ropas eran de calidad y parecían nuevas, pero el diseño era antiguo, lo mismo que los intrincados adornos que portaba. Llevaba una larga vaina al cinto, pero sin arma ninguna. Al ver los rostros de profunda incredulidad sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa desdentada bajo sus profundos ojos azules.

-Hay hombres que regalan un anillo a su amada; otros, un collar. Hay mujeres que tejen prendas de amor. Pero hay algunos que ofrecen algo más personal, digamos que ponen el corazón en ello.

"_¿De dónde demonios ha salido este vejestorio?"_, se preguntaba la joven bruja. La reina, sin embargo, lo observaba como si tuviera delante a un familiar lejano. Por fin, aventuró:

-Sois… ¿el rey Antenor?

El anciano arqueó las cejas, pero respondió con amable voz:

-¡Oh, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me da tratamiento de rey, muchacha! Pero, ¿cómo es que me conoces? –Entonces empezó a mesarse la barba- Veamos, ¿en qué siglo estamos ya? Me cuesta recordar…

-En el siglo catorce, majestad. Mi esposo es descendiente vuestro.

-Así que sigue habiendo águilas coronadas, ¿eh? ¡Eso está bien! Ahora, volviendo a nuestra conversación, ¿tan horrenda te parece la representación literal de lo que significa el amor? ¿Acaso no es el amor la unión de dos corazones palpitantes, incondicional hasta la muerte?

-No, pero –contestó, dudosa-, quizás es un regalo excesivo, extravagante. Es decir, sé que un rey no puede ponerse a la altura de alguien corriente, ni siquiera en el amor…

-Entonces, muchacha, la reina de las hadas tendrá que demostrar su amor de forma más grande que un rey mortal.

Entonces, Maleficent cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente trataba de decir el viejo. Los dos corazones no eran sino los del anciano rey Antenor y la reina Titania, unidos de la forma más literal posible. Le chocó que la reina de las hadas tuviera la osadía de colocar un objeto tan valioso en mitad de un jardín, sin protección alguna. Pero en cuanto recordó a los esquivos habitantes de la isla comprendió. Nadie en su sano juicio osaría hacerle daño alguno a su reina, tal era la lealtad que profesaban.

La puerta del palacete volvió a abrirse y salió Fauna, que se quedó unos instantes con la boca abierta de par en par cuando las vio con el viejo Antenor.

-Mi señora, venid, la reina Titania quiere recibiros a las dos.

La joven reina hizo un ademán para darle a entender que ya iba, pero se quedó unos instantes más con el abuelo.

-Ha sido un verdadero honor, su majestad. Mi esposo lo admira mucho.

El viejales pareció complacido.

-El honor es mío. Y no vayas nerviosa; le caerás bien hagas lo que hagas. Ella tiene muy en cuenta los corazones bondadosos.


End file.
